Victoriously Jade: Season One
by CrazySerena13
Summary: All of the episodes of season one from Jade's perspective, focusing on her different relationships with everyone in the show. Currently on episode 9- WiFi In The Sky. Rating is T/M
1. Pilot: Chapter 1

**A/N So I absolutely love the character of Jade, and I have wanted to get into her head for awhile now. I am going to attempt to do every episode from her point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pilot

Chapter One

Beck and I slipped out of the seats in the back of the auditorium hand in hand. Both of us had participated in the Fall Showcase last year as freshman (a rare achievement at Hollywood Arts.) We also had the leads in the last main stage musical, making us ineligible for even auditioning to be in it this year. The only reason I even was in attendance tonight is because Cat was performing in it. With Robbie. Ugh, I could honestly not be bothered about seeing Puppet Boy perform, but Cat has been my best friend since we were seven years old. I would never willingly miss any performance of hers. I would also normally stick around to see Andre perform too, but after hearing that he was stuck with Trina Vega as a partner, I insisted that Beck and I bolt before we had to endure the torture _that_ performance was sure to bring to my eardrums. I mean, Andre is an amazing musician and singer, but not even an awesome talent like his could save the train wreck that is Trina Vega. Sorry Andre- NO way was I sitting through Trina attempting to sing an entire song. How that talent less hack was accepted into Hollywood Arts in the first place I will never know. You are supposed to have _some _sort of talent in order to get in. She can't sing. She can't act. I was unfortunate enough to be in a few dance classes with her last year- so I know first hand she has two left feet. Maybe she gave everyone on the entrance committee head at her audition. Maybe **_that's_** her talent.

Anyway, Beck and I find a lull in the acts, while they are doing a set change or something. We have watched enough to prove that we actually came- like I said, all I cared about was making sure that I saw Cat's performance.

"Thank you for not making me sit through Trina perform," I whisper into Beck's ear gratefully, as he pushes open the auditorium doors and we slip through quietly and into the hallway. Beck just smiles at me, arches one eyebrow, and leads me towards the janitor's closet. I try to hide the grin that stretches itself across my face as I discretely check to make sure that no one is around to see us before I follow Beck inside the closet and shut the door behind us.

As soon as the door shuts, Beck spins me around and wraps his hands around my waist. "So...what should we do to pass the time until the Fall Showcase is over?" He leans his entire body into mine, whispering into my ear and then gently nips at my right earlobe.

"Oh, I don't know," I playfully respond, running my hands through his gorgeous hair. "I've heard this closet is an excellent place to make out with hot guys. Do you know where I can find one?" I respond, a smirk on my face.

"Cute Jade," Beck says, before leaning into kiss me. I quickly respond to his kiss, opening my mouth and letting his tongue slide in. My hands roam down his torso and dip under his shirt, my fingers gently teasing the skin on his lower abdomen. God, I love the feel of Beck's abs. They are to die for. Beck quietly groans, and deepens our kiss even further, running one hand through the back of my hair as the other slides slowly down my side to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers play with the hem of my shirt for a minute, and then someone wrenches open the door of the janitor's closet. Beck and I spring apart quickly.

"What the hell-" I turn angrily, extremely annoyed that we were so rudely interrupted, but shut my mouth as soon as I see Principal Eikner face.

"Why are you two in here?" he starts to question us, a bit bewildered. "You know what, never mind, get back to the auditorium. I need to get the keys to the nurses office. See if there is any epi-pens in there or something for an allergic reaction." He rushes to the corner where the janitor's giant key ring is hanging up.

"What happened? Who is having an allergic reaction?" Beck asks, genuinely concerned.

"Trina Vega. Her tongue has swollen to over double it's normal size. It looks like it could explode any minute!" Eikner says over his shoulder, rushing out of the janitor's closet with the set of keys clutched in his hand.

"Oh. My. God. Come on Beck, no way in hell am I missing out on seeing this!" I chuckle, grabbing Beck's hand and half drag him out the closet.

* * *

**A/N Hoping to get the rest of this episode up by the end of the weekend. Let me know if you liked it, reviews are always appreciated.**

**To those of you who are reading Wok Star-Thank you! I promise haven't abandoned it, but I didn't realize how late into season one that episode was. There are things that I would like to reveal about Jade before I continue with that episode. I hope that makes sense?**


	2. Pilot: Chapter 2

Pilot

Chapter Two

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

"Ugh! Shut up!" I yelled, slamming my hand onto my alarm clock, hitting the snooze button for probably the sixth time already this morning. I quickly bury myself deeper under my covers and close my eyes. God, I hate mornings. And Mondays. Put them together, and it was hell. Just as I felt myself dozing off, there was a loud banging on my bedroom door.

"Jade, get your butt out of bed! You have twenty minutes to be ready to walk out the door!" I heard my mom scream at me. "We are leaving- whether you are ready to go or not!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and kick my covers off me and sit up. Why did Beck insist on signing up for that idiotic morning yoga class? Actually, the better question is- why did he sign up to go to a _Monday_ morning yoga class? Normally he drives me to and from school, but since he enrolled in his yoga for dummies class or whatever the hell it is called, he can't bring me on Monday mornings.

Twenty minutes to get ready. Great. Thankfully I took a shower at about 4am. I had to. I woke up from my second nightmare of the night absolutely freezing. I couldn't seem to get warm, no matter how many blankets I wrapped myself up in. The only thing I could think of to do was take an almost scalding hot shower. Luckily it worked, my body seemed to thaw and I was finally able to get warm again. I know most people sweat when they get night terrors, but my body reacts differently. I just get so cold I turn blue. Something about my circulation I guess? My parents took me into the doctor when I first started having the night terrors, when I was about seven, concerned that they kept finding me ice cold. Whatever, I would rather freeze than become a sweaty mess.

I sighed again, forcing myself to stand up, and walked to my vanity, plugging in my curling iron and setting out some makeup.

"Jade!" my mother flung my door open and marched into my bedroom, hands on her hips, glaring at me because I was still in the pajama shorts and cami I slept in. "I thought that I told you to get your ass in gear?" she shouted at me. "You know that Greg and I have a plane to catch! You will not make us late!"

"I'm out of bed and starting to get ready, what more do you want?" I argue.

"Just move faster. You have fifteen minutes, and then I expect you to be in the backseat of the SUV," my mother said as she stalked out of my bedroom, slamming my door shut behind her.

I hurriedly pick out something black to wear, throw some dark eye makeup on, and half ass curl my hair. After brushing my teeth, I go back to my vanity and quickly grab a few bracelets, rings, and necklaces to wear. Before I walk out of my bedroom, I take one last glance at my reflection in my mirror as I swing my backpack over my shoulder. God, my hair looks like shit.

Perfect. This is just how I want to start out my week, looking like shit.

Oh well, this will have to do I think as I hurriedly walk out of my bedroom, hearing the car horn blaring at me to hurry up. I rush out of the house and get into the backseat of Greg's SUV.

"You are very inconsiderate Jade," Greg begins hounding me, as he pulls out of our driveway. "When will you learn that the world doesn't revolve around you?" he says in this bitter voice he always uses towards me lately.

"I'm literally two minutes late," I respond back, using my own bitter tone.

"Jade, do not talk back to your step-father," my mother scolds me. I roll my eyes. I know that their flight doesn't leave for another three fucking hours, but Greg is so anal he insists on everything going according to whatever schedule he makes, regardless of how ridiculous it is.

I stay silent the rest of the car ride, while my mom and Greg talk excitedly about their trip. I bring my pearphone out and text Beck. "Can you get me a coffee after your yoga class?"

A second later my phone vibrates. "Already in line at Skybucks. Something told me you would be running late this morning." I can't help but smile. He knows me so well.

My phone vibrates again. Still smiling, I glance down, to see that Cat has texted me. "Just met Tori Vega in the hallway. Remember how awesome she was Saturday night at the Showcase?" And just like that the smile vanishes off of my face. Yes, I remember watching her Saturday night. I had to admit, she was WAY more talented than her older sister, but I thought it was ridiculous that Eikner just invited her into Hollywood Arts the way he did. I mean, yeah, she did a pretty decent job, but it was only one performance. She didn't have to work her ass off for an intense audition process like everyone else that got into Hollywood Arts had to do. Granted, I don't really know anything about her, so maybe she does know all about the performing arts. I mean, her older sister (talent less as she may be) has been attending HA for years now. Her younger sister has got to know all about performing, right?

"Jade?" my mom asks, her voice sounding concerned. That's something that I haven't heard in it when she has spoken to me in awhile. Surprised by the tone of her voice, it snaps me out of my thoughts and I realize that we are sitting in front of my school. "We will be gone for a week. Lydia will check on you periodically, and you know you can always go to your dad's house before Friday. I am sure he would like spending some extra time with you."

I let out a snort at her last comment. I can't help it. My father has never been a huge fan of mine, and since I declared my desire to go into the performing arts and started attending Hollywood Arts, he has barely spoken to me. "Yeah, I'm sure he and Malibu Barbie would be jumping for joy if I showed up on their doorstep," I say sarcastically, referring to my recently acquired stepmom Amanda. "I'll be fine. Enjoy your trip," I say getting out of the SUV, shutting the door behind me. Greg takes off out of the parking lot, without either of them saying another word to me.

"Bye to you too Mom," I mumble before turning around and walking into school.

* * *

**A/N please let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Pilot: Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I was late publishing this. I ended up getting sick. I will hopefully have Chapter 4 up sometime tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pilot

Chapter Three

"On my way to Sikowitz's now. Can't wait for my first sip of that dark nectar from the Gods." I text to Beck as I am walking down the hallway.

I cannot believe how much I am looking forward to the coffee Beck picked up for me. Apparently there was a long line at Skybucks, so he ended up being late to school. Which means that I had to sit through my first hour (geometry, ugh) having had NO caffeine. While sitting in class cursing because I didn't have any coffee, I discovered that I left my homework on my desk in my bedroom in my rush to get out of the house this morning. Just great. My father- while basically taking zero interest in anything I do- does feel the need to check my grades religiously. So I know I am going to get a bunch of shit when he discovers I got a zero on an assignment. He checks my blackboard page like every fucking day- something I discovered the hard way my freshman year.

My head is pounding from lack of sleep and caffeine as I open the door to Sikotwitz's classroom.

What. the. Fuck.

"Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" What does this preppy bitch think she is doing? Who the hell starts feeling all over some random guy on their first fucking day of school?

She is mumbling some lame excuse to me, while still standing all up in Beck's personal space.

"Get away from him!" I practically spit venom at her.

Beck quickly walks up to me. "Babe relax," he says quietly, giving me a kiss on the cheek, while I continue to give Vega my death glare. Beck starts to lead me to our seats, when Sikowitz runs in and starts yelling about a fire. Beck grabs my hand as we both start to panic, and begins pushing me towards the door. As we are about halfway there, we hear Sikowitz start to chuckle to himself talking about how this was only an exercise. I can feel my right eye start to twitch in annoyance as Beck and I take our seats.

"Where's my coffee?" I ask Beck as I settle into my seat, leaning into his arm that is around my shoulders.

"Um," he gestures to his stained shirt.

Fucking fabulous. So, this annoying Tori Vega chick (who by the way, I am hating more than Trina at the moment, something I never thought possible) spills my coffee, starts feeling all over my boyfriend's chest and abs, and now she doesn't even know what improv is? Seriously, what the fuck is she doing here at Hollywood Arts?!

As Sikowitz calls my name to head the Alphabetical Improv skit, I roll my eyes. But as I start thinking of who to pick, I get an idea. "Cat, Eli," a small smile stars to creep across my face, and I can't help but soften my voice a bit as I say "Beck," but after I say my boyfriend's name my hard demeanor returns. "And Tori." Little Miss Cheekbones looks shocked that I just picked her. Not sure why, she just admitted to not knowing what improv is. I obviously do not like her, why would I not try to make a fool of her?

"Why don't you go out into the hall?" I ask her using my super fake sweet voice. I don't look at Beck at all. I know he will know I am planning something. He is noticeably silent through out our skit after he talks about losing his job in the very beginning. I can't help but complain to Sikowitz that Vega isn't doing it properly. Any doubts I had about going thru with my plan evaporate as she continues to just stand there and act like a human instead of a dog.

"I heard coffee gets rid of fur bugs," I say, after grabbing one of the shruggers iced coffee out of his hands and walking back to stand over Vega. I vaguely hear Beck mumble some type of warning to me just as I pour the coffee all over her head. She literally just stays there and doesn't move until the entire cup has been dumped on her! What kind of person does that? She chooses _now_ to stay in character? Oh wait...never mind. She stands up, and did I just her a sniffle as she runs out of Sikowitz's room?

"Jade, what the hell?" Andre screams at me, before running out of the room after Vega. I look after him a bit surprised. I mean, Andre and I have been friends since the eighth grade, he is not new to my techniques of keeping girls away from Beck. He's never been this mad at me for doing anything like this before. Does he have a thing for this chick or something?

"Jade, very creative. But I am afraid it's also unacceptable. Detention for the next week," Sikowitz says, sounding somewhat amused. I let out a sigh as we all walk back to our seats. I take a minute to glance at Beck for the first time since the beginning of the skit, trying to gauge his reaction. Needless to say he does not look too pleased with me.

"Why Jade?" He whispers to me as we sit back down in our seats.

"Did you not see the way she was looking at you?" I hiss at him.

Beck sighs. I _know_ he knows what I am talking about. "Okay, you made your point. Just promise me, you will leave her alone now."

I think about it for a minute. I could totally socially destroy this girl. It's not like it would be hard. But I know Beck would be annoyed, and given the way Andre just reacted, he would be pissed at me too. "Fine."

Beck grabs both my hands in his and looks deep into my eyes. "Promise?"

I let out another huge sigh. "I promise. I won't mess with Vega anymore." And I mean it.

Unless of course she attempts to get close to Beck again. Then all bets are off.

* * *

**A/N Let me know whether or not you liked the way I did this chapter. It is way harder to attempt to write things that are actual scenes in the show. I tried to not retell everything that happened, but I am not sure how well it worked out. I also am hoping that the dialog I used from the show is accurate. **


	4. Pilot: Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Okay, I am SO sorry for the ridiculously late update. My tablet broke, and it had ALL my chapters and notes on it. I sent it in to get fixed, only to find out it was dead forever, and everything I had in it was gone forever too. Needless to say, that screwed up everything for me for awhile, and I am just now able to start writing again.**

* * *

Chapter Four

My first day of my week long detention with Sikowitz was pretty awesome. I got to sit and listen to him go on and on about "appropriate" choices for improve. Whatever. I would dump coffee all over Vega's head again if given the option. I mean, at least it was iced coffee, right? It could've been worse. It's not like I poured scalding hot liquid onto her stupid head. Anyway, that was one more hour of my life wasted on stupid bullshit.

I was hoping to have Beck come over and spend the night, since my mom and Greg were a thousand miles away. Unfortunately, he is still a bit pissed at me for the whole coffee thing. Annoying, since I already promised him that I wouldn't fuck with her again.

Ugh, it was probably a good thing that Beck didn't end up staying over, because I literally had nightmares all night long. At about four in the morning, (after waking up about six different times screaming) I gave up on attempting to get any sleep.

As much as it pains me to admit, even it is only to myself, I absolutely hate being all alone in this ginormous house. God, I sound so fucking pathetic. I just want to punch myself in the face. I am going to blame it on my severe lack of sleep.

I hear my doorbell ringing as I am just finishing up putting my mascara on. The noise startles me, my hand involuntarily jerks, and I stab myself in the eye. "FUCK!" I yell, chucking the wand across my bedroom and stomping down the stairs.

"What?" I yell, flinging my front door open, glaring at a startled Beck.

"Uh, you weren't responding to my texts," Beck says calmly. "I've been waiting in your driveway for like fifteen minutes."

"Shit," I mumble, feeling somewhat guilty. "I must have left my cell on vibrate. I'll be out in a minute." I run into my room, grab my backpack and purse and meet Beck in his car. I check my pear phone, and I see I have like eight missed texts from Beck. Oops.

On the ride to school, I can't help but notice Beck giving me several sideways glances, but we both remain silent. I know that he is not happy with me, but it isn't like this is the first- or last- time that I will scare a girl away from him.

"Look, Jade," Beck finally breaks the silence as he pulls into a parking spot somewhat close to the front entrance of Hollywood Arts. "You need to lay off Tori," he says, turning to me looking directly into my eyes.

"I already said that I would," I reply irritated. "Besides, what makes Tori fucking Vega so different than all the other sluts I scare away from you?"

"Look," Beck sighs, "Andre really likes her. So can you just lay off. Please?" Beck looks at me with puppy dog eyes. He knows I can't say no to him whenever he pulls those eyes on me.

"Ugh…fine," I groan. I didn't realize how much Andre liked this stupid chick. God, he really needs to set his heights higher. He could do so much better. "I'll be nice to Vega…if she even shows up today." I can't help but adding with a smirk as I get out of Beck's car.

"Thanks Babe," Beck says, flinging his arm around my shoulder as we walk into school together. I know he is still a little worried that I may let my emotions get the best of me and do something else, and normally he would have good reason to worry. But I gave my word. I usually just refuse to agree to something like this, but if Andre does really like this girl, I suppose I can reign in my hatred for her a bit. As misguided as Andre's affections are, I won't mess with her anymore. I did give my word after all.

I refuse to sit next to Beck in improve, instead of sitting in my normal chair next to my boyfriend, I flop down in the seat directly behind him. Beck raises his eyebrows at me.

"Babe," Beck holds out his hand to me. "Come here."

"I'm good," I say, crossing my arms and slumping into my chair. I know I am acting a bit bitchy, but at this moment I don't care.

Sikowitz comes barging through the door and class begins. I discretely glance around the room, but there is no sign of Mini Vega. I feel a weight lift off my chest. During the middle of one of Sikowitz's lengthy lectures, Vega walks in, interrupting his train of thought. I can't help but sit up higher in my seat at her (somewhat belated) appearance in class.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise as Vega Junior picks me for the alphabetical improve exercise. This chick has some guts, I grudgingly think to myself as I walk up to do the skit. I can't help but lean down to give Beck a kiss before we both get onto the stage.

"Jade! Kiss your boyfriend on your own time!" I hear Sikowitz yell as Beck and I somewhat reluctantly break apart.

"Oh, I will!" I smirk, giving Beck a look that lets him (and the rest of the class) know that I have a lot more than a relatively chaste kiss planned for later.

"Please go take a shower!"

Seriously, Vega? She is going to start out this by insulting me? How the hell I am supposed to just sit back and take this shit? I don't care what I promised - _no way _is this chick going to insult me during a scene in front of the entire class and not have me fight back.

"You eat your pants!" I can help but blurt out, I am so pissed off this flies out of my mouth before I can stop it. "Wait!" I scream, flinging my hand out turning to Sikowitz.

"EEEEE!" Sikowitz makes an annoying sound like the buzzer on a game show. "I'm sorry, the next letter was-"

"F! I know!" I interrupt him. If I had said what I wanted to say starting with the letter F to Vega I would have had detention for the next month and been sent to Lane. Again. I am already forced to see him enough as it is.

I am SO fucking pissed that I let myself get so worked up by a fucking Vega sister. I step over Beck's legs, (barely missing stomping on him) and slam back into my chair, watching the rest of the scene unfold. I *never* get eliminated from alphabetical improv. It is kind of my thing. So to have this stupid chick come in and eliminate me on only her second try at it is a bit unnerving. NOT that I would admit that to anyone. Ever.

"Let's do it," Beck says, in a somewhat surprised voice.

Wait…WHAT? Oh hell no!

All I want to do is look away, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from the scene that is unfolding in front of me. I cannot believe that Beck is kissing her. And it is not just a quick peck on the lips either. Everything seems to stop and the kiss seems to go on forever.

That's it. This bitch is going DOWN.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I would love some more reviews for this story. I will try to update soon. I am also thinking of rearranging how I publish this story. I originally was going to make every episode its own story, but should I just make it one big story? Please let me know what you would prefer. Thank you!**


	5. Pilot: Chapter 5

**A/N- I am SO sorry that it has been forever since I updated. My basement flooded, and my computer and all my notes for season one were among the things that were ruined. (Along with carpet, furniture, walls, etc.) It took FOREVER for the insurance money to come through, but I finally have a new laptop. I really hope to update soon, but I refuse to make any promises, because once I do something always goes wrong. But I can say that I have the next 3 chapters outlined, so that is a start, right? :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Also a big THANK YOU to 4223marilyn for suggesting the title of this story! Also thank you to all who review, favorite, follow, and PM me!**

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Beck pulls away from the kiss with that fucking skank, his face is full of guilt. I watch him bring his hand to his mouth almost immediately, as if he is instantly trying to wipe away any trace of the kiss he just shared with her.

"Man, I love this school," I hear Vega say, glancing at Beck with lovey-dovey eyes.

Really? Did she *really* just say that out loud? I don't know what the hell kind of high school she attended before Hollywood Arts, but who the fuck behaves this way? I stand up just as the bell rings, signalling the end of class. Before I can even take two steps towards the bitch, I feel Cat grab my hand and start to pull me out of the door and into the hallway with a surprising amount of force (for her anyway.) I see Beck still standing on the stage, almost like a deer caught in headlights, with his hand still frozen in place by his mouth. Just before Cat drags me out of sight, I see Andre walk up to Vega and guide her out the other door on the opposite side of the classroom, that leads out into a completely different hallway. Smart guy.

Before I know it, Cat has lead me into the girls bathroom. After a quick visual scan to make sure that we are the only two in the room, she shuts the door and leans against it. "Are you okay?"

I draw a deep breath and give Cat a half-hearted smirk. "Why shouldn't I be fine? Just because my boyfriend kissed some stupid slut in front of me and the rest of the class? And everyone in class decided to applaud that action?" Cat looks towards the floor after I ask the last question. Good. I hope she feels bad for clapping for that skank. "It was just an improv scene, right?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly, but my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, totally," Cat looks up at me and replies with a half-smile, either ignoring or, (more likely) not understanding my sarcasm.

"I have to go," I say to Cat, gently pushing her aside so I can open the bathroom door and walk out into the hallway. I have no idea where I am headed, I just need to get the hell out of here and away from everyone.

"Where are you going? I thought we were all going to sit together at lunch?" Cat asks, as she trails after me like a stray puppy. I stop walking, sigh, and turn around to face my best friend since the third grade.

"Look, I just-" I begin, but I can feel my voice start to waver, and that is NOT okay. Jade West does NOT show any signs of weakness in public, even if we are the only two people in this hallway. You never know who could be lurking around the corner, and there are way too many people who would have a field day seeing me break down.

"Jade, it's okay," Cat says and begins to wrap her arms around me trying to pull me into one of those god awful bear hugs she is so fond of giving people.

"NO!" I scream at her, thankful that her attempt at hugging me has momentarily given me back my hard exterior. "Look," I say more gently, after she squeaked and dropped her arms to her side. "I just feel like bailing the rest of today. My mom and Greg are out of town, so it not like I will get in trouble for skipping class. I am going home. See ya later."

I turn and purposefully ignore Cat's protests and practically power walk down the main hallway and slam the doors to the parking lot open. I begin to scan the parking lot for my car, when I suddenly remember. My mom and Greg drove me to school because they have my car keys with them, because they didn't want me driving while they were halfway across the country. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say "they." More like my asshole step-father decided I wasn't allowed to have my car while they were gone, and like usual, my mom agreed with him to avoid an argument.

Well, shit.

I open my bag that is over my shoulder and begin to search for the cell phone I had thrown carelessly in there before Sikowitz's class started, thinking maybe I could call a cab to come get me or something. It was times like this that I really wish my mom's house was closer to Hollywood Arts. I was so absorbed in trying to find the damn phone that I never heard anyone come up behind me.

"Jade." I heard a voice from behind me say.

Unfortunately this voice belonged to the last person that I wanted to deal with at the moment.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the relatively short and suckish chapter. I wanted to get something out as soon as possible since I made you guys wait forever. Please review!**


	6. Pilot: Chapter 6

**A/N I updated twice in less than a week? What is this witchcraft!? Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I know my updates have been few and far between, but I am hoping that I will be able to update more frequently now. *knock on wood* I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, because I know a lot of you were wanting a big fight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oops! Haven't done this yet. Yeah, Victorious, not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I take a deep breath before slowly turning around to face the last person that I want to deal with at the moment. "What the fuck do you want?"

Tori fucking Vega looks at me with these big, innocent doe eyes. "I'm really sorry Jade-" she starts to say before I cut her off.

I take a step towards her. "You're sorry? What could you _possibly_ be sorry for? Where is Andre?" I make a big show of looking all around for him. "You have some nerve coming up to me without your bodyguard." I am not fooled by this whole apology act she is trying to sell me. I saw the devious grin she got right before she said "Kiss me." to my boyfriend.

Vega looks at the ground and mumbles, "I just wanted to-"

"I don't care what the fuck you wanted, just leave me the hell alone!" I growl, taking another step closer to her.

"Jade!"

I whip my head around to see the one other person that I don't feel like dealing with at the moment. What the hell is this, shit on Jade day today? Did I somehow miss the fucking memo?

Beck runs up to me and Vega quickly, probably in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Tori, you should go back to lunch. Andre is looking for you," Beck says, dismissing her and focusing all his attention on me.

"Um, okay. I really am sorry Ja-"

"Can it!" I interrupt and then remain silent as I wait for Vega to go back into the school before I will even take one look at Beck.

"Jade, I'm…...I'm sorry, okay? I was just-" he can't finish his thought because I slap him across the face. Probably not the absolute hardest I possibly could, but damn near close. It was definitely hard enough for it to sting like a bitch for a couple minutes.

"Don't…..just, just don't!" I scream at him, my eyes starting to fill with tears, but I refuse to let them fall. "Don't feed me some bullshit excuse." I turn from Beck and start to walk away. I have no idea where I am headed, other than away from Beck.

"Jade, wait!" He says, running up behind me and grabbing my right arm, and spinning me around to face him.

"Don't fucking touch me right now!" I yell, wrenching my arm from his grasp. Beck looks down guiltily.

"Jade-" he ran his fingers through his hair nervously, before he lifted his chocolate brown eyes to meet mine.

"You let her use you Beck," I begin quietly, and even I can hear the hurt that I am unable to keep out of my voice, and I try my damnedest to harden my voice and focus on pushing the hurt I'm feeling under the surface, and letting my anger take over. "To get to me. She got back at me, AND got to kiss my boyfriend! You fucking went along with it! You _agreed_ to kiss her! You didn't have to!" I end up screaming at him.

"Jade, it was just a stage kiss-" Beck starts to respond, before I cut him off.

"No, it was fucking improv Beck! It wasn't scripted! You could have said 'like hell I'll kiss you' or even 'let's not' but NO, you were all 'let's do it'" (I use my all purpose idiot man voice to quote him) "and you fucking kissed her!" I scream at him, so freaking pissed off and hurt that I can barely see straight.

"I know I was a bitch to her, okay? But did you have to punish me this way?" I quickly turn my back towards Beck and take a couple deep breaths so I can compose myself. I will _not_ let him see me cry.

Beck sighs and I can feel him shift closer to me. "I know I shouldn't have agreed to it. I'm sorry. I honestly don't know why I did it, maybe I was still a little upset at you dumping coffee on her. I don't know," He gently puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me so we are facing each other. I feel part of my steel wall start to crumble. I am looking down at the ground and I can feel myself bite my bottom lip, something we both know I do when I am trying to hold in my emotions.

"Jade," Beck says my name softly, putting his hand under my chin to look me in the eyes. "You know I love _**you**._ I don't want anyone else. I made a mistake, and I am so sorry." I am looking into his eyes and I know he means it. And a part of me knows that reacting this way is probably so over the top, psycho-hose-beast that I should be thankful he is even wanting to be near me right now.

"How did she know?" I ask quietly, a little surprised that I actually voiced the other thing I was so upset about.

"How did she know what?" Beck asks, looking genuinely confused.

"The best way to hurt me," I reply.

From the moment I saw Tori effing Vega, I just knew, I _knew_ there was something about her. Part of it was the way she just waltzed her way into this school, while I had to work my ass of to get accepted. She was super skinny. Tan. So super sweet to everyone. Basically everything I am not.

Beck starts to envelop me in a hug, but I just shake my head and take a step back from him. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. What else do you want me to say Jade?" he asks.

"It never should have happened in the first place," I mutter quietly.

* * *

**A/N So I think this is going to be the last chapter for the pilot episode. I realize it didn't really get resolved, but it doesn't in the show either. This is my least favorite episode in the entire series, (well, aside from the train wreck that is Tori Goes Platinum) so I am glad to get it out of the way! Please, please, please review! Let me know if you hated it, liked it, whatever. :)**


	7. The Bird Scene: Part One

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I hit a bit of a roadblock for how I wanted to do the first part of this episode. Hopefully everyone is catching all the little things I am putting into each chapter that hint at other things to come/ be revealed further down the line. **

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Bird Scene

Part One

Once again I went home to an empty house and spent another night alone with my nightmares. Beck wanted to stay, but although I allowed him to drive me home after our argument in the parking lot, I refused to let him into my house. I do believe him that he is sorry, but I can't totally forgive him just yet. This probably makes me a bitch, but I know if the situation was reversed Beck would be feeling the same way.

The next couple days seem to go by in a bit of a blur. Beck picks me up for school, we ride there in silence. We walk into school together, but I refuse to touch him. I will be near him (after all, I don't want any skanks trying to get their claws into him) but I am not yet ready to let him touch me whenever he wants to.

I have a thing about being touched. Unless you are VERY special to me (in other words, Cat, Beck, my little brother, and on a few rare occasions Andre) you do NOT have the right to touch me unless I touch you first. Lane has talked to me extensively about my aversion to physical contact, but it isn't something about myself that I feel the need to fix. I know where the root of the problem lay, and there is nothing anyone can do or say to change what caused me to be this way. Constantly talking about it and analyzing it isn't going to solve anything, and it is no one else's business anyway. The only people at Hollywood Arts who know why I feel the way I do are Beck and Cat, which is one of the reasons Beck knows not to push my unspoken "no touching" rule I have temporarily put in place.

By the time Friday rolls around I am craving the feel of Beck's hands on me. Part of me wants to continue to punish him for kissing Tori fucking Vega, but as soon as I open the door and see his smiling face, I can't help but lean in and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you," he says smiling at me as I pull away.

"Yeah, well….." I can't help but smirk as I grab a hold of his hand. I really hate that I missed the feeling of his hand in mine, and the taste of his lips so much. I sound like one of those pathetic chicks in a fucking romance novel.

Ugh.

"So you really are going to take the salsa dancing class with me?" I ask Beck with my eyebrows raised in disbelief as he pulls his car into a parking spot at Hollywood Arts. One thing I absolutely LOVE about our school- to fulfill our phys ed requirements we have the option of choosing from several different kinds of dance classes. Just one of the many perks to going to a performing arts high school versus a regular one. I don't have to deal with a bullshit gym class learning the rules to softball or flag football or some other shit I couldn't care less about.

"And miss the chance to see you shaking your hips like Shakira? Not a chance," he says smiling, leaning in to kiss me. "Besides," he says as he pulls away and we get out of his car, "I have to be there to make sure none of those other guys in class try anything." He grabs my hand as we start to walk into the side door of the school together.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. "I don't think that I have the proper equipment to get most of the guys in salsa class excited." I reply. "And for the remainders, ew."

Unlike Beck, I do not encourage members of the opposite sex to even talk to me.

"I gotta go talk to Lane to make sure my schedule is all set for the salsa class," Beck says, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and taking off to Lane's office.

I start to walk towards my locker, and see Vega struggling with a bunch of books and her backpack.

"Need some help?" I ask in my oh-so-sweet fake voice, never breaking my stride.

"Yes," she responds, sounding relieved.

"Interesting," I say in my normal tone and continue to walk right by her to my locker. She honestly makes it too easy. I literally haven't said one word to her since our confrontation in the parking lot, and she suddenly assumes that I would help her struggling ass?

I get to my locker and grab the script that I need for the scene Cat and I are supposed to do in Sikowitz's class today. As I slam my locker door shut, I turn and see Andre and Robbie fawning all over Vega, helping her get her shit into her locker. Rex is even face down on the floor. I can't help but roll my eyes at them and their obvious desperation.

"Hey, hey!" I hear as I turn and see Cat smiling at me. "Do you want to quick rehearse our scene before school starts? Look, I brought my stuffed pig to play Poncy!" she shoves a ginormous stuffed pig into my arms. "Remember when you won him from the fair for me?"

I can't help but let a small smile cross my face as I remember playing skiball for like two hours to win her that damn stuffed pig when we were in the fifth grade. "Yeah Cat, I remember," I shove Bacon (the name I insisted she give it) back into her arms. "Let's go rehearse."

* * *

"SIKOWITZ!" I scream at him after he pelted Cat in the face with a rubber ball right in the middle of our scene. I seriously can't believe he hit her! I am only half listening as he goes on to explain that an actor needs to be prepared for anything, I am trying hard not to jump off the stage and throttle his little hippie neck for interrupting us and hitting Cat. I know I don't show it, but I am extremely protective of her. She's like my little sister. (Even though technically she is a month older than me, I have always privately referred to her as my "little sis.") I am a bit worried about her cheek until the bell rings and her mood does a complete 180. Now that I know she is fine I sigh and go grab my backpack and other stuff that is sitting on the chair next to Beck.

As I gather my things to rush out to double check and make sure Cat is okay, I hear Beck ask Vega if she wants to sit with them for lunch. Really? I almost turn around to say a snide remark to him, but my need to find Cat is stronger than my need to scold Beck. I walk to her locker, knowing that she will show up here eventually before she goes to lunch. A few minutes pass by before I see her scurrying towards me.

"Sikowitz threw ANOTHER ball at me!"

"What? Why?" I ask her puzzled. I mean, it made sense that he did it during our scene once he explained himself, but why do it again?

"I don't know, I went to ask him a question about our homework, but he was talking to Tori about something and I guess I interrupted, so he threw another ball at my head. I ducked and it missed me though," Cat says, sounding hurt.

"Good thing you have reflexes like a cat, huh?" I ask her, and as expected, she starts to giggle.

"Yeah! Cause my name is Cat, so I am like a cat-" she begins before I cut her off.

"Hey, have you seen the show list yet?" I ask her quickly, before she can get on a roll about all the things she and felines have in common.

"Yeah! There are some really good ones on there. Moonlight Magic, you know, the one Andre wrote the music for? That's on there. So is," Cat pauses for a minute.

"WHAT?" I ask, almost sure I know the answer.

"Uptown, Downtown!" She smiles at me, knowing that that show is my current obsession.

"Oh, My. God!" I exclaim, momentarily acting like an excited idiot and jumping up and down with Cat in excitement. I quickly stop myself and glance around the halls, Thank God no one was around to see me act like a freaking moron. I don't know what the hell has gotten into me.

"I heard Tori say that Andre wants her to try out for Moonlight Magic, that her voice would be perfect for it," Cat says, and my good mood instantly evaporates.

"He said that?" I ask in my usual, I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck tone, but secretly I am hurt. Andre always used to say that _my _voice was a perfect fit for the music he wrote.

"Yeah, and auditions are next Friday. That is the first show for the Blackbox Theater this semester," Cat explains.

The tight knot that I didn't even realize had formed in my chest loosens a bit. "Well then, looks like Vega is in for a rude awakening," I smirk.

"Huh?" Cat asks, clueless. What a surprise.

"She won't be able to audition until she passes the bird scene," I remind her. "And she only has a week to do it. How much you want to bet it takes her at least three tries to pass?"

"If not more," Cat replies, knowing it took her five tries. "You are the only person who passed on the first try Jade."

I can't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**A/N: So according to the laws of the universe, everyone should be nice and review this because it is my birthday tomorrow. I would LOVE to get over 20, so _please_ review! tell me what you liked, hated, whatever. Also, if anyone has anything that they feel was left out/unresolved, whatever in any episodes, let me know! **


	8. The Bird Scene Part Two

**A/N: What is this craziness? ANOTHER update in less than a week? **

**Thank you SO much to all who have put this story on alert, PM me, and review. You have no idea how much it means to me. :) **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

The Bird Scene

Part Two

"So what did your Dad say?" Beck asks me, the moment I step out of the unused classroom and into the hall.

"That he is fine if I stay over at Cat's house tonight. He and the new step-monster have some kind of function tonight to go to anyway," I reply, walking up to my locker to gather the things I will need for the weekend. "So much for all that extra time he wants to spend with me, huh?" I start slamming the books I won't need over the weekend into my locker.

"Can you come?" Cat asks excitedly, running up to Beck and me as I slam my locker door shut.

"Yeah, I told you it wouldn't be a big deal," I answer her. "Beck, what time do you want to grab me from Cat's house tonight?" I turn and ask him. We had the night planned out. I told my dad I was staying at Cat's house tonight (which is _technically_ true, I will be over there hanging out with her for awhile.) Beck was able to get permission to stay over at Andre's house for the night from his parents. We hadn't been able to spend the night together in forever. And since my mom's house is currently parent-free for the next couple nights, we were going to make the most of it.

"Probably around 9ish? I have to have my car at Andre's so if my parents decide to take "a drive" they will see it in his driveway. They crash early on Friday nights, so after that we should be fine," Beck explains. His parents walked in on Beck and I sleeping together in the RV a couple weeks ago, and freaked out. Never mind that we were fully clothed , on top of the covers, and actually asleep. The fact we were spooning was enough to send them into a parental uproar.

"Wait- I thought you were spending the night at my house?" Cat asked, confused as usual.

"Oh, Cat," I sighed, annoyed. "How many times do I have to explain it to you? You're my cover story. I can't very well tell my dad that Beck and I are going to spend the night together!" Honestly, we talked about this extensively at lunch yesterday.

"But I was looking forward to hanging out with you. I thought you were going to help me make my Slap profile video?" she whined.

"I am. I'm still coming over and hanging out with you. Just not all night," I try to keep my irritation with her to a minimum.

"Kay-kay!" she smiles, her happy demeanor back. I sigh. I swear, sometimes I get mental whiplash from that girl's mood swings.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't freaking _believe_ this!" I shout as I am reading a comment from _my boyfriend_ on Tori fucking Vega's slap page. I can't believe he is already writing on her wall.

"Did you see her profile video yet?" Cat asked me in a hesitant voice as she watched me pound the keys on her laptop's keyboard while I wrote my response to Beck's post.

"Ugh, do I have to watch it?" I ask Cat, not wanting to watch those cheekbones in action if I can avoid it.

"Yes! It's funny! Plus I want to watch it again to see if it gives me any more ideas of what to put in mine," she says, jumping onto the bed to sit next to me. I can't help but roll my eyes as she reaches over to press play.

After watching both annoying Vega sisters for like two minutes I was ready to scream. Although I have to give Tori some credit, posting the video after promising Trina she wouldn't _was_ kind of hilarious. And very much like something that I would do. It was actually a bit unnerving in a way, knowing that Mini Vega had that in her.

"Kay, kay, I totally know what I want to do now!" Cat says. "Are you ready to run my camera?"

"Yes, as long as you promise that I never have to watch anything on Vega's page again!" I grumble, pick up Cat's camera, and stand up.

Three hours later, we are just walking in the front door of my house to record MY video profile. Cat's took FOREVER…..there is so much footage that we took she could make a full length movie from it. Whatever, I did the best I could recording, considering who I had to work with. Editing it will be up to her. Cat has the attention span of a gnat I swear…

As soon as we walked into my bedroom my cell phone began to ring. I answered it with a small smile, after seeing that the number that popped up on my caller ID was Beck's.

"Are you almost here? I am ready to do my profile, and as your boyfriend, I really think that you should be in it," I explain.

"Babe, I….I can't." I hear Beck mumble, miserably.

I drop the jar that my tonsils are in that I have been absent mindlessly playing with. "What do you mean you can't?" I ask somewhat sharply. Although I am attempting to keep my voice somewhat calm, I'm completely aware that I am failing miserably.

"My dad started to have some weird dizzy spells tonight. They are keeping him in the hospital overnight for observation, so I am going to hang out here with him until I know for a fact that everything is okay," Beck explains in his most calming tone. "The doctors don't think it is a sign of stroke or anything, but as they keep saying, "better safe than sorry.'"

"Really?" I can't help but explode. Deep down buried in my subconscious I know that Beck's dad isn't doing this on purpose. However, I am choosing to ignore the rational part of my brain right now and go on the offensive. "He is just doing this so you can't be with me tonight!" I scream into the phone at my poor boyfriend.

"Jade," I hear him sigh deeply before he continues, "you know that I can't leave him like this. Besides, as far as my parents know, I was going to be hanging out at Andre's tonight, remember?" he asks me, exasperated.

I absolutely hate the fact that I know he is right. I would never ask him to leave any family member that is in need. The fact that I didn't totally believe that his father was in need of medical attention (it wouldn't be the first time someone had faked an injury to keep us apart) I would never admit out loud. Some small part of me thinks that his dad somehow found out about our plans for the night. I know that is ridiculous, but I can't help it.

So instead of going off on Beck, I sigh loudly (I can't help but show my displeasure in _some_ kind of way at our current situation). "I love you Babe. Take care of your dad."

I can hear the relief in Beck's voice as he replies "Thanks, love you too Babe," and we both hang up our phones together.

"So!" I exclaim loudly, grabbing Cat's attention, as I toss my cell phone onto my bed. "You ready to shoot my profile video or what?"

* * *

Monday morning's acting class started with Sikowitz doing a driveby acting exercise. When I am in a decent mood (which I happened to be today) it is one of my favorite improv exercises to do.

"My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister!" I said, barely keeping a straight face. I love the fact that I am getting away with saying something highly inappropriate in class, but no one can call me out. T

After a few minutes, Sikowitz decided that it was time for Vega to do the bird scene for the first time. (Of course she showed up late to class AGAIN….not that she would get marked tardy- heaven forbid!) I take my seat in front of Beck (some idiot's name I haven't bothered to learn decided to is sitting next to me, and I didn't have the energy to make the shrugger move.)

I have to admit grudgingly (if only to myself), that Vega's first attempt isn't horrible. Although I couldn't totally look past what the she was wearing. Cut off jean shorts so fucking short that the pockets are hanging out? Can we say skank? As if that wasn't bad enough…..it seemed she borrowed a hoodie from a second grader. It was kinda hard to overlook the HUGE fashion faux pas that is staring at me in the face, and concentrate on the acting. But even so, the initial scene she performed wasn't too horrible, until she bowed her head dramatically (I guess it was some sort of signal that she was done with the scene or something.) Not sure where the hell she got that from. Then she uttered those fateful words "Did I do the scene right?"

I can't help but let a big as smirk cross my face as soon as she asks that, knowing that she has now officially failed the bird scene for the first time.

I probably should not be comparing us or anything like that, but as far as acting monologues go, so far Jade West has proven to be victorious over Tori fucking Vega.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I wanted to add some stuff from into my story, so be prepared for some craziness explaining some of those videos pretty soon. (AHEM...Strangers on a Bus, anyone?) **

**PLEASE review!**


	9. The Bird Scene Part Three

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but people have been requesting more Bade, and I also wanted to write _something_ about their salsa class. (I am beyond disappointed that it was never shown in the show.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Bird Scene

Part Three

After lunch as we are walking back inside and to our lockers from the Asphalt Cafe, Tori is still trying to get us to spill the secret and tell her how to pass the bird scene. I can't handle how whiny she is. The way she is complaining, you would think that she had already attempted it six or seven times already. Even Robbie didn't start begging everyone for the secret until he was on his fifth try.

"I thought you guys were my friends," Tori complains as we reach her locker. This is the last straw for me. I had to sit quietly (well, _mostly_ quiet) while she complained nonstop about how she worked so hard on her scene, she couldn't believe she didn't pass, blah blah fucking blah...

"_**I'm**_ not your friend," I reply, grabbing Beck's hand and leading him to the soda machine.

"Babe," Beck whispers in my ear, drawing me close to him. "Please be nice."

"Hey, I agreed to tolerate Vega because for some unknown reason, three of the most important people in my life decided she is worthy of being their friend. That does _not_ make her my friend," I say under my breath, bending down and grabbing my Wahoo Punch and we walk back to the group.

I catch sight of Vega's pathetic attempt at decorating her locker. I mean, a blank marker board? Really? Does this girl have no creativity whatsoever? She just makes it too easy. I can't help but write the word stupid in between the words 'Tori's locker' before turning away from the group. I would love to write something much more uh, _creative_ on there, but I've already got one session with Lane scheduled for this week. I really don't feel like doing anything that will cause me to have another one.

"Ready for salsa class?" I whisper to into Beck's ear. He just grins and wraps his arms around me. We walk towards dance studio B, both of us leaving the gang, Tori and all her drama behind.

"I'll meet you in the studio," I say, giving Beck a quick kiss on the lips as I turn and walk into the girls locker room that's to the right of the dance studios.

We had lingered around listening to Vega complain so long, we were almost running late for class. Luckily, that meant that I had the changing room to myself for the moment. I get into my required attire for dance class, and then turn and look at myself in one of the full length mirrors. It's just a simple black leotard with black tights, but I paired it with a blood red dance skirt. I grab my hairbrush and put my long hair into a somewhat messy topknot. As I put on my character shoes, I can't help but notice that I actually look pretty damn good. Sure, the top of my leotard isn't filled out as much as I would like, but hey, I've never heard any complaints from Beck in that department. I can't wait to see what his reaction will be, and just to tease him, I decide to put on some dark red lipstick that matches my skirt.

It's amazing how bad ass a hot shade of lipstick can make you feel.

I step out into the hallway and can't help but snicker as I run into Andre and Robbie in their ballet get ups. I have no problem with men doing ballet, but poor Shapiro just looks pathetic. Especially next to Andre. Was Harris always so ripped? How have I never noticed just how freaking muscular he is? Not only is Robbie at a disadvantage standing next to Andre, it also doesn't help that he has the damn puppet dressed the same way, right down to the ballet slippers.

"Wow, look at you two studs," I snicker, sashaying by them. I expected some kind of response back, but turned around puzzled when there was only silence. They were both just staring at me. Kinda weird. "Hey!" I snap my fingers in their faces, snapping them back into reality.

"Uh….I gotta get to ballet!" Andre said spinning around and dashing into Studio A.

"Me…..me too," Robbie mumbled, quickly following him.

That was odd. Whatever. I enter the Studio B and my eyes land on Beck. He is standing in the middle of the room, talking to a couple different girls. I can feel my eyes narrow and my blood start to boil as I notice that the girl standing on his left is none other than Meredith Jones, this stupid twat that he was in a show with last summer. She flirted with him the entire time, and she always seemed to have this stupid smile plastered on her face. Ugh, it just figures that she would be in this class with us. I clear my voice loudly, and Beck and the girls all turn to look at me.

I see Beck eye me up and down. "Damn," I hear him mutter, as he ditches the girls and walks over to me, putting his arms around me and plants a kiss on my neck. "How the hell do you expect me to concentrate in this class when you look so fucking sexy?" he whispers into my ear, bringing my body flush against him. I can already feel him start to get excited.

I get an evil grin on my face. I bite his earlobe seductively, and feel him give another involuntary twitch down below. "Don't tell me the mighty Beck Oliver might lose his cool?" I whisper in his ear, gently licking his earlobe.

"All right class, time to begin warming up!" we hear Ms. Anya call out to us as she storms inside the dance studio. Beck and I break apart reluctantly.

I can't suppress my smile as I catch a glimpse of the pained look on Beck's face as we pull away from each other.

"This class is going to be more fun than I thought," I smirk, purposely stepping in front of Beck and bending down to touch my toes. I can feel his eyes glued to my ass, and I can't help but wiggle it just a bit.

"Maybe for you," I hear Beck say as he moves to stand next to me. "I think it is going to be pure torture for me!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you liked this little bit of Bade fluff. :) Please review and let me know if you loved it, hated it whatever. **


	10. The Bird Scene Part Four

**A/N: What is this? An update two days in a row? What is this madness? :)**

**I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story, especially those who review and PM me. It means the world to me. Seriously writing this fanfic has kept my sanity in tact. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

The Bird Scene

Part Four

"Those are good ones," Beck tells Tori, after she holds up the pair of coconuts that she plans to bribe Sikowitz with. She has been telling us all about how she is going to nail the bird scene this time. I honestly tuned her out the second she opened her mouth, but I can't help but raise my eyebrows at Beck as he comments on her "coconuts."

"What's the deal with Sikowitz and coconuts?" Robbie asks the question every student at Hollywood Arts has often wondered.

"He says the milk gives him visions," I respond, throwing my hands in the air before going to sit next to Beck. I lean up against him and he puts his arm around me. I cross my arms, not happy that I have to sit through another monologue by Vega.

"Don't worry, I like your "coconuts" better," Beck whispers into my ear.

"You are such a dork," I tell him as I elbow him in his side.

I can't believe that Vega is using a toy stuffed parrot. I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but then she totally broke character by smiling after she threw it out the window. Does she not understand that this scene is supposed to be angsty? Ugh, I can't help but show my disgust after she does that. I silently ask myself again how the HELL did she get into Hollywood Arts? She can't even do a thirty second monologue in character! And the best part- she did the stupid melodramatic head bow again at the end.

"So, did I get it right?" Vega asks Sikowitz, sounding incredibly full of herself. I can't help but smile.

The only thing that could have made Vega's humiliation any better is if the groundskeeper had actually beamed her in the head with her stupid stuffed bird. Unfortunately, she dodged the stuffed animal when he chucked it at her. Oh well.

I can't help but keep mental score, and Vega Junior's attempt at the bird scene number two equals a big, fat FAIL.

* * *

"I am going to KILL her!" I vow, after finding Cat handcuffed to the railing on the stairs in the main hallway.

"I _really_ have to go pee!" Cat says, dancing in place.

"Hold still!" I growl at her, as I am picking the lock on the handcuffs with a bobby pin from my hair. "I can't pick this lock if you keep moving the cuffs all over the place."

"Sorry!" Cat immediately stops dancing around and just crosses her legs, holding her arm completely still.

"And….got it," I say after a minute as I hear the telltale click and the handcuffs become unlocked.

"Thanks Jade!" Cat says, rubbing her wrist while sprinting to the bathroom. I take my time and examine the handcuffs. They look like standard police issue, not the chintzy kind you can win at a carnival. My guess is that Vega "borrowed" them from her dad. Well, they are mine now, I think smiling to myself as I throw them into my backpack.

I seriously cannot believe Tori just left Cat handcuffed and went off to lunch and forgot about her. She is so completely self-absorbed. I am fucking dumbfounded that no one else seems to be able to see it but me.

* * *

"Come on, she wasn't _that_ bad!" Andre says, before taking another sip of the rum and coke I just handed him.

The gang is over at my mom and stepdad's house helping me celebrate my last night of freedom. My mom and Greg are coming back tomorrow night (they ended up staying like four days longer than they initially planned. Big surprise.) I invited everyone over for a couple drinks and to hang out. Not a big party or anything, since it's in the middle of the week and we have school in the morning. I mean, I'm not a complete idiot. Beck made me invite Vega, but thankfully she declined, informing us all that she had some sewing to do. Not sure what the hell that means? It doesn't matter though, I am beyond happy that she isn't here. I am still fuming about her handcuffing Cat, although everyone else seems to have forgotten about it already. Figures, if I had done something like that to someone, they would be bitching about it to me for months. I swear to God, it is like Vega can do no wrong in their eyes. I just do not understand how no one else can see what I do. Whatever. I'm not going to let thoughts about Tori fucking Vega ruin my night.

"Uh, was I the only one who watched her chuck a fake parrot out of the classroom window and then break fucking character and smile?" I ask, before chugging the rest of my drink. I hear Beck let out an involuntary laugh behind me, and see that everyone else is grinning too. "How much do you want to bet that it takes her more than three times to pass the scene?" I ask everyone.

"Jadey, that's not very nice," Cat gently scolds me, but she still has a hint of a smile on her face. You give that girl a shot of anything and she gets even more giggly than usual.

"I bet she will pass it tomorrow," Andre says.

"Oh yeah?" I ask as I pour myself another rum and coke.

"Care to make it interesting?" Andre asks me, raising his eyebrows at me.

I take a large sip of my drink and then saunter up to Andre. "And just what do you have in mind?" I ask him, batting my eyelashes and licking my lips.

"Uh…uh.." Andre starts to stutter, and I can't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Oh my God Andre, you need to get some already. Seriously!" I start cracking up, walking back to Beck and wrapping my arms around his waist, giving him a kiss on the lips. I feel his hands reach down and gently squeeze my ass, his subtle way of making sure everyone remembers that I belong to him.

And people say I am the only one who gets jealous.

"Hey Robbie, didn't you say you needed another backup singer for your song Strangers on a Bus?" I hear Andre call out, effectively pulling Beck and I out of our little make out session. I turn and look at them, a bit confused as to where this is going. I vaguely recall that Robbie has been talking about a new song he wrote all week, but I usually just tune him out when he starts rambling, so I don't know that much about it.

"Yeah," Robbie answers. "I want to record it soon so I can have it up on The Slap by next week. Cat already agreed to be in it, so I just need one other person."

"If Vega passes tomorrow, YOU have to be in Robbie's video singing backup," Andre says with a confident smile on his face, pointing at me. Beck bursts out laughing behind me, and I turn and give him a quick shove.

"Yay! It will be so much fun to sing together!" Cat starts dancing up to me. "Hip bump!" She yells, sticking her hip out, and waiting for me to bump mine with hers. I just stare at her. I'm not _that_ tipsy.

"Fine," I agree, taking another drink, while Robbie squeals with joy and starts clapping his hands like a freaking seven year old little girl. I roll my eyes. "But if Vega _doesn't_ pass tomorrow, then you have to ask out Trina," I smirk, as Andre spits the rum and coke that he was currently drinking back into his glass.

"Trina, as in Trina Vega?" he asks horrified.

"The one and only," I smile, finishing off the last of my drink. "We got a deal?" I ask, talking a couple steps forward and hold out my right hand towards him, one eyebrow cocked. Hopefully losing this bet will cure Andre of his little crush on Tori. Asking out her older sister certainly isn't going to endear him any to Baby Vega.

Andre looks at my outstretched hand for a minute, shrugs, then steps forward and shakes it.

Suddenly a Kesha song starts blasting from the speakers. "Come on guys, let's dance!" Cat screams, grabbing Andre and Robbie's hands and pulling them out into the middle of the room. I can't help but grab Beck and rush out there with them. All thoughts of the Vega sisters and my bet with Andre disappear as I lose myself in the music and Beck's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	11. The Bird Scene: Part Five

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I ended up getting an upper respiratory infection and have been uber sick for over a week now. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, so if it totally sucks, I am going to blame it on all the crazy meds the doctor put me on. :)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

The Bird Scene

Part Five

"So how you feeling?" Beck's asks me as soon as I open his car door and fall into the passengers seat. I turn and just glare at him. "That good, huh?" Beck hands me a large coffee from Jet Brew and then chuckles as he pulls out of my driveway.

"Ugh…..maybe if _someone_ had left before three in the fucking morning I wouldn't be so damn tired," I practically growl at him before I take a large gulp of the scalding hot coffee. I need to get some caffeine into my system stat. I wasn't going to admit to my boyfriend that I had nightmares again after he left last night, so once again I am running on next to no sleep.

"I don't seem to remember you complaining about me keeping you awake last night," Beck says smugly, with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up," I say, punching him in the shoulder. I can't help but let a small smile escape as I remember our time together last night. I quickly take another drink of my coffee. "I just wish you had been able to stay with me all night," I say quietly, looking down at my coffee.

"Me too Babe, but you know if my parents had woke up and my car wasn't in the driveway, all hell would break loose," Beck sighs, as we pull into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"I know," I reply as we get out of Beck's car and start to walk into school together. Beck throws his arm around my shoulders after he sees me involuntarily shiver. It is colder outside this morning that I anticipated.

"Do you want my flannel?" he asks, already taking it off before I answer him, since he knows my answer is always yes. I love wearing his clothes. He holds it out and I slip my arms thru it and he pulls me into a bear hug in the middle of the parking lot, wrapping his arms completely around me and laying his chin on the top of my head. "Better?" he asks before kissing my hair.

I just lean back to look into his eyes and smile.

* * *

I walk into Sikowtiz's room on Wednesday and freeze for a moment as soon as I look up at the stage. Someone (I can only assume Vega) has hung some God-awful curtains across the stage. Seriously, they are some ugly ass puke floral things. Maybe that is what she was so busy sewing last night?

Beck walks up to me. "So, are you ready to do some backup singing?" he asks mischievously.

"If this is what she is going with," I indicate the hideous things dangling in front of the stage with my hands, "I am quite sure I won't be losing any bet today," I answer smugly. Beck tries to hide a smile. See, even he knows I am right! I mean, my guess is Vega is going to attempt to go all out with scenery and props to try to pass the scene, never realizing that shit doesn't really matter.

I get distracted from the fucking ugly curtains by Andre and Robbie hobbling into class, each of them holding a ziploc of ice to their groins. Beck and I look at each other and smile, and I raise an eyebrow. God, I wish I had been in their ballet class to see exactly what put their balls in such danger. My mind is already coming up with at least ten different scenarios, but I can't wait until lunch to hear the full story from them.

As Sikowitz comes in and starts to introduce Tori's third bird scene attempt, Vega Junior sticks her head out between the curtains. She is wearing granny glasses and some ridiculous costume (THAT must be what she was sewing last night. As I already suspected, it is totally hideous.)

I am feeling fairly confident as she begins to do her scene. I was completely right in my early assessment, because once again she seems to have been oblivious to the real reason she hasn't passed it yet. She even got a real freaking bird to come and fly into the window. Ugh, and there is that self-satisfying smirk again. At least she managed to do it at a point that wasn't totally breaking character. Overall, her scene was halfway decent I guess, except for the damn dramatic head drop at the end. Seriously, who the hell taught her to do that? Seeing someone end a scene like that makes me want to punch a baby.

"That was impressive," Sikowitz says, standing up.

"So...did I get it right?" Vega asks happily. I can't help but start to grin. I start to tune out Tori's high pitched, whiny-voiced complaining and begin imagining the look on Andre's face when he realizes he has to ask out Trina.

"That scene I just did was good. And I don't care what anybody thinks," I hear Vega tell Sikowitz, and I glance up in surprise in time to see Tori crossing her arms and holding her ground. Well, that is surprising. I suppose maybe Vega isn't completely hopeless.

There is a couple moments of silence in the classroom, as we all start looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes, and then to our brilliant but crazy teacher, waiting for him to give us the signal that it is okay to clap for the scene. Even I grudgingly look down at my feet and put my hands together a couple times. I can't stand Mini Vega, but I know if I don't clap at all Beck won't be happy with me. I glance to my side and notice Andre grinning at me from ear to ear.

Well, shit.

"Yay! Jade, we get to film together!" I hear Cat whisper-yell as she turns around in her seat to look at me excitedly. I glance over to Robbie, and he just mimics himself playing the guitar and singing, and then points to me and grins.

Well fuck. This will teach me to make bets when I am drinking. But seriously, who the hell would have thought Vega would suddenly grow a spine?

* * *

**I will hopefully have the last part of The Bird Scene up by this weekend. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. All reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	12. The Bird Scene Part Six

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I ended up getting a bit stuck for some reason. Don't worry though- my writer's block seems to have run away for awhile. :)**

**Thank you to all who follow, favorite, PM me, and review! It means more to me than you could possibly imagine!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

The Bird Scene

Part Six

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, " Beck says to me as he opens the metal door and walks inside, not even attempting to hide the laughter in his voice. I enter the RV behind him and stomp past, giving him my best death glare.

"Not _that_ bad?" I ask him, incredulously. "I have to be a backup singer. For Puppet Boy!" I yell, throwing myself onto Beck's bed.

"Well, maybe this will teach you not to underestimate Tor-" Beck stops talking as the pillow I chuck at him hits him in the face.

"Do NOT say her name!" I yell, crossing my arms. I can see Beck try and suppress a smile.

"Fine. Maybe this will teach you not to make bets when you are drunk," he says sitting down next to me on the bed and starts to rub my back.

"I wasn't drunk. I was drinking. There is a difference," I argue, sounding like a cranky kid. Beck just rolls his eyes at me.

"When does Robbie want to film it?" he asks.

"After the Moonlight Magic auditions Friday," I grumble. "Like I don't have enough stress thinking about that audition, now I have to deal with looking like an idiot by being backup to _Robbie freaking Shapiro."_

"Why are you stressing out about the audition on Friday?" Beck asks me, sounding surprised. "You know Andre loves your voice."

I can't help but think about Cat telling me that Andre said Vega's voice was a perfect fit for his music. I really don't feel like sharing this particular insecurity of mine with Beck. "I know, but I got a lead in the last main stage show, so I don't think I will get another one so soon."

"You underestimate yourself," Beck told me, putting his hand under my chin and pulling my face so our lips were only centimeters apart. "You're amazing," he said quietly, before kissing me. I felt my eyes flutter closed as I deepened the kiss and opened my mouth, allowing Beck's tongue to explore. Things intensified, and before I knew it I was straddling Beck's lap, and we were both pulling our shirts off of each other. As soon as I flung his shirt behind me our lips crashed together again, and I couldn't help but begin to grind a bit on Beck's lap, feeling how excited he was getting even through both of our jeans. Just as Beck started to kiss down my neck, the alarm on his phone went off, startling both of us.

"Ignore it," I whisper, not wanting anything to interrupt us, but I feel Beck pull back anyway. He lifts me off of his lap and grabs his phone from the nightstand.

"Shit! I forgot I have to pick up my uncle from the hospital and drive him home. He had that outpatient surgery this morning and is ready to leave," Beck says, standing up and picking up his shirt.

"No!" I sigh loudly, flopping myself backwards onto Beck's bed.

Beck throws his shirt over his head and a slow smile starts to creep onto his face. He walks over to the bed and leans over me, his arms on either side of my head. "Wait for me?" He begins to lay feather light kisses on each of my collarbones, and then begins a trail down my chest to my stomach. I can't help but close my eyes.

"You fucking suck, you know that?" I open my eyes when I feel Beck kiss below my bellybutton.

"I know," he says, standing up quickly, grabbing his phone and car keys from the nightstand.

* * *

"Why do we have to go see what Vega did with her locker? I'm hungry!" I whine to Beck, as he is pulling me out of our Script Writing class to meet up with the gang in the main hallway. "I don't care what the fuck she does with the damn thing!"

"Well, we agreed in Sikowitz's class that at the end of the day we would all meet her after school to see what she finally decided to do with it," Beck explains.

"No- _you_ said that you would meet her," I say, crossing my arms, but I grudgingly follow Beck into the hall to meet up with everyone.

What a surprise- Tori has to make a big production out of just showing us her damn locker. She swings it shut and I notice it is the title to the song she sung in the showcase- the stupid performance that got her invited into this school. I don't say anything out loud of course, but I am actually kind of impressed that she had enough insight to do something that was that important on her locker. I mean, after the stupid fucking marker board and pink stripe, can you blame me for being a little shocked? I figured she would decorate it with flowers or something equally meaningless and stupid like that.

"I don't like it," is all I say, which of course earns me a dirty look from Beck. Vega Junior then has to go and up the ante, making her locker "shine." I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Ugh, can we go eat now?" I ask, effectively breaking up everyone's "oohing and aahing" over the damn light up locker.

We all start to walk out of school together, and I notice that Beck didn't follow me. I spin around and see him and Tori talking, trailing behind us. I can't help but scowl at the sight. I know how much Beck hates when I get overly possessive, and I promised I would be "nice" to Tori, but she isn't making it particularly easy. It seems like she will take any chance she can to get my boyfriend alone.

"Beck, are you coming?" I yell, putting my hand on my hip.

"Yeah Babe!" Beck answers me loudly. I see him gesture to Tori to follow him, and he runs up to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh my God Jade, your audition was SO good!" Cat squeals as we are walking to Sikowitz's classroom where Robbie wants to record his video.

I can't help but smile, knowing that she is right. "Yours was really good too Cat," I tell her truthfully.

"Ahh, I am SO happy we are doing this together!" Cat grabs my arm and starts jumping up and down as we reach Sikowitz's room. I can't help but just laugh at her excitement. Normally, I would probably want to scream at her, but I had a _really_ good audition. I can't help but be in a great mood right now.

"Well, if I had to sing backup with anyone, I am glad it's you," I tell her honestly. And it's true. Our voices sound amazing together.

I open the door and see Robbie is setting Rex down on a cube by the marker board, and then sets up his stool.

"Seriously Robbie?" I ask him, after getting a good look at both he and Rex.

"What?" Robbie asks, clueless.

"Must you dress that puppet the same as you?" I can't help but smirk.

"I think it is cute," Cat giggles, before Robbie can reply. "Hey, who's filming?"

"Beck said that he would. He just had to get something out of his car," Robbie answers, as he is putting on his harmonica around his neck.

Ugh. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey," Beck says coming into the room. I can see he has a box in his hands. "Jade, come here a minute,"

I walk over to Beck a bit puzzled. He hands me the box and gestures for me to open it. I can't help but be a bit curious as to what the hell could be inside. I rip open the box quickly and a huge smile spreads across my face as I lift out a jar.

"You didn't," I say in awe. Beck smiles as he sees my reaction.

"I did. My uncle's gallbladder. I figured this may cheer you up a bit, since you have to do backup and-" I cut off Beck's explanation as I throw myself into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I give him a kiss and then turn around, a huge grin on my face. "Are we going to film this thing or what?"

* * *

**A/N: For anyone that hasn't seen what video I am referring to, please go to and look up Strangers on a Bus. It is hilarious! I saw it and couldn't resist writing about how Jade ended up first agreeing to even be in the thing, but also why she was so happy and crazy in it. I hope it made sense to everyone. PLEASE review- let me know if you liked it, hated it, anything. (What can I saw, I am a bit of a review whore.) Also, let me know if there are any questions/missing moments, etc. that you would like to see in Stage Fighting. **


	13. Stage Fighting Part One

**A/N: Okay, anyone who doesn't know what videos I am referring to in this story- they are on the slap dot com. Sorry, I just realized that fanfiction wasn't publishing it when I wrote the website down. The one I referred to last chapter was Strangers on a Bus, and in this chapter I am referring to Sinjin's profile video. And sorry about any typos (like what can I _saw_ I am a review whore?) Obviously I didn't triple check my work. What can I say, I am trash. I don't have a beta, so hopefully there are too many mistakes in this story.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Stage Fighting

Part One

I can't believe it. I can't _fucking believe_ it! How the hell could Mr. Anderson and Andre give the lead of Moonlight Magic to Tori fucking Vega? This has got to be some kind of joke or something. I scan the rest of the cast list and see that I got the role of the peppy sidekick. What the fuck is going on? Did I somehow wake up in the damn Twilight Zone or something?

"Aw, Jade look, you get to be Brittany!" Cat says, smiling at me.

Ugh. Brittany. Even just hearing the sound of my character's name makes me want to vomit.

I am so glad that I went to look at the cast list that is posted outside of the blackbox theater during chemistry class. Cat and I are lab partners (so yeah, basically I do all the work, and babysit Cat to make sure she doesn't permanently disfigure us, or blow up the school or something.) I am so glad it is only Cat and I in the hallway right now. I sigh and look down at my combat boots. I can't let it show how upset I am that Vega got the part I wanted. I am Jade West. I don't do disappointment.

"Yay, I get to be Jenny!" Cat squealed, finding her name lower down the list and grabbing my arm jumping up and down in delight.

I force a smile as I shake her arm off of me. "Congrats." I am glad that she is happy, but I am getting so sick of seeing her cast as the little sister all the time. She is so much more talented than people give her credit for. Her voice is beyond amazing, and she can hit notes that I could only dream of reaching. But yet, she doesn't even get her own song in this show! Oh well, at least she doesn't seem to notice or care that she most definitely deserved to receive a bigger role. "Come on, we need to get back to class or else Mrs. Hampton will come searching for us," I say, turning around abruptly and walking down the hall and back to the science wing of the school, Cat trailing behind me.

* * *

I am busy writing my english essay that is due tomorrow on my personal pet peeves (holy shit- I could make a damn ten part saga of all the shit that annoys me.) I swear Mr. Dejong had me in mind when giving our class this assignment.

Hey, maybe that is a good idea! Make a series of videos for The Slap about all the things I hate. It will be WAY more interesting than most of the typical drivel that people put on their stupid page. And it would probably be quite therapeutic. Definitely more so than sitting in Lane's office for an hour listening to him talk about how I need to express my feelings more.

I am kind of bored of writing about guys picking their noses while driving (seriously- do the idiots think that no one can see them through the vehicle's windows and windshield? I mean, even if the windows and windshield are tinted-newsflash! We can still see you with your finger jammed up your nostril assholes! And besides- what the hell would happen if they got rear-ended? Their damn pointer finger will be lodged knuckle deep into their nasal cavity. Explain _that_ to a sexy emergency room nurse douchebag!)

I log into my slap account and see that I am slapped in a video…...by Sinjin? What the hell? This creepy curly-haired freak has been trying to talk to me ever since I started at Hollywood Arts Middle School in the seventh grade. I realize that the weirdo is some kind of backstage, techy genius, which is cool I guess, but he kind of creeps me the fuck out. He seems to always be lurking in the corner of wherever I happen to be at school. It is one of the reasons that I found solitude in the janitor's closet of all places. It is small enough that I can always make sure I am alone in there. I mean, I'm not overly horrible to him or anything like that, but I definitely do not hide my dislike for him.

Why the fuck am I slapped in this embarrassment of a profile video? Oh wait…..and there it is. Ohhhh, do I hear that? Yeah I fucking hear that Sinjin, I think as I am typing a scathing response to his fucking creepy ass. Ugh, WHY must I deal with idiots every damn day?

* * *

Beck and I walk into school hand in hand Tuesday morning, and I can't help but have a slight smile on my face as I take a sip from my piping hot coffee. I am in a great mood. My pet peeves paper is utterly fabulous (all sixteen pages of it), my Skybucks frequent buyer's card was filled so I scored a free coffee this morning, Beck and I had a rather intense make out session in his car (we did arrive fifteen minutes earlier than usual to school this morning,) and after school Beck and I have plans to actually have some much needed alone time in his RV for the first time in FOREVER. (His parents are visiting a sick relative in Canada for a few days, so no unexpected "surprises" will interrupt us.)

We walk to my locker and as I open it and start pulling out the books I need for my morning classes, nod a hello to Robbie, (told you I was in a good mood!) who is putting things into his baby bottle nipple covered locker that is next to mine. Someday I am going to take a pair of my scissors and cut all those things off and force feed them to him, I swear. I mean, baby bottle nipples? What the fuck is going on in his demented mind to have that as his locker decoration? He has those covering his locker- and yet I am the one that Lane is worried about not dealing with issues that stem from my childhood?

"Why do I have to play an instrument? I sing. I am a throat player," Vega's whiny voice seems to echo thru the halls as she complains (what a surprise!) to Andre and Cat, gesturing to her throat.

I can't help but snort. "Yeah, just ask all the guys at her old school how good of a 'throat player' she is," I say to Beck and Robbie. They both burst out laughing, and I can't help but smile. "I bet she got _a lot_ of compliments on her abilities."

The air is suddenly shattered by a God-awful sound.

"What the hell?" I ask. "Did an elephant just fucking die?" We all spin around looking for whatever made the sound.

"No, it's just Tori," Robbie says, pointing towards her at her damn Make It Shine locker, with a french horn in her hands.

"Like I said, a dying elephant," I smirk.

"And this is why I love you," Beck says, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips.

Suddenly we start to hear some amazing french horn playing by Andre (he can play every fucking instrument known to man, I swear.) which is quickly joined in by other musicians that happen to be roaming the halls before school begins.

"You better," I say, lacing our fingers together as we start to walk down the main hall together, going towards Andre and Cat, getting ready to join in the impromptu dance party that seems to be taking place in the main hallway.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tori's line about being a throat player has always made my mind go right into the gutter. :) PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Stage Fighting Part Two

**A/N: This took longer to get out than I thought it would. Sorry, life has been kind of crazy. I do hope to get part three up in a few days, it is already outlined. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, and private messaged me! I am loving all the feedback- so please keep it coming! **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Stage Fighting

Part Two

"Look, there is no way in hell that I am going to teach Vega how to play any instrument," I tell Andre as we are walking the blackbox theater for the start of our week-long acting seminar on stage fighting. (I already know this because our guest instructor is some guy that Beck took a class from this past summer. I think the guy's name is Ross? Ron? Maybe Steve? I don't know.) Anyway, Beck was supposed to be going over the scene they did over the summer before class started so they could demonstrate it later today.

"Did you not hear her try to play the french horn this morning?" Andre asks me, his voice exasperated.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Look, why don't you just give her private lessons?" I ask Andre, raising my eyebrows. "I would think you would jump at the chance to have some alone time with Vega."

"What? Why would you say that?" Andre asked, his voice jumping up an octave higher than normal.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you can't stop drooling whenever she is in the same room as you?" I smirk, as we bump into the seminar teacher, Mr. Thompson as he opened the door to the blackbox.

The smirk slides of my face as I see Beck starting to get up off of the floor, yelling at Tori, who is on the back of Ross (Ron?) whatever the hell that guy's name is. She looks like she is attempting to claw his eyes out. Thompson and Andre go running to get Vega off of him, and I idly unwrap a piece of my polar ice gum and put it into my mouth, while I slowly walk up to get a closer look to see if Mini Vega managed to actually draw blood.

"What were you doing?" Thompson asks Vega Junior after ripping him off of the guy's back.

"That guy was beating up Beck!"

"Ohhh, you poor thing," I say condescendingly to her, as I saunter up to Beck's side, linking my arm thru his. After everyone starts explaining what was going on, I look at Vega's confused face. "And now Tori says 'what's stage fighting?'"

Beck leans down and quietly whispers in my ear. "Be nice," as Tori turns to talk to Andre and I just roll my eyes, annoyed with this whole situation. I am assuming she is having Andre define stage fighting to her. Fucking amateur. How the hell do you **_not_** know what this stuff is? You go to a fucking performing arts school! Do your damn research already!

"Well he looked like he was hurting you," Vega's concerned voice snaps me out of my silent rant.

"Why do you care?" I snarl at her.

"Because it looks like he suffers enough pain from dating you," Vega says smugly.

"You wanna see pain?" I ask, breaking free from Beck's grip and stepping closer to Mini Vega. Who the fuck does she think she is? She _knows_ Beck and I are together, and yet she seems to flirt with him every damn chance she gets. And now she is going too far. How DARE she question what type of relationship we have. She knows nothing about us.

I feel Beck grab me by the shoulders before I can get any closer to Tori. "HEY, why don't we go sit over there?" he asks and he begins to start steering me towards the chairs. I willingly go with him, knowing that nothing good will come from me actually getting into it with Tori fucking Vega. We sit down and I swing my legs over onto Beck's lap, and he throws his arm over my shoulder. "I love you," he whispers quietly into my ear, and then kisses my temple.

"I know," I mutter quietly, resting my head onto his shoulder, as we wait for class to officially begin. What I said was true- I know that Beck loves me. We have been together twenty-one months. (But who is counting? Not me, that is a stupid sappy chick thing.) But ever since fucking Vega came to this school, it seems like Beck is always overly concerned about her feelings. He has been constantly telling me I need to be nicer to her (I haven't poured anything on her since her first day, for me, that IS nice behavior towards someone I obviously can't stand.) I mean, any other girl that flirted with Beck as overtly as she does would be completely _destroyed._ You think he would give me some credit. But no, he and Andre both are getting on me constantly to be nicer to her. It is starting to make me wonder if all his concern is because Andre has a crush on Vega, or if there is something more to it? I don't know what it is about her that makes me so nervous. It isn't like she is the first girl to flirt with him shamelessly in front of me, or try to cozy up to him by pulling the whole "caring friend" thing. Something about Vega just makes me uneasy, and I can't put my finger on what it is exactly. Which probably just makes my insecurity that much worse, since I can't pinpoint what exactly it is.

I snap out of my internal monologue to watch Cat and Ross (Ron?) demonstrate how to correctly do a stage slap. This is so basic, I learned this stuff while I was in the seventh grade. I politely clap after Cat assures us she's okay, but I can't help but make a face at how mundane I find this. My ears perk up as I listen intently to Anderson when he begins to give us our partner for our assignment. I would love to be paired with Beck or Andre. The three of us are probably the most advanced at stage fighting in the class, so we could choreograph something really intense.

Wait- his name is Russ? Weird.

"The pairs will be- Beck and Cat." Anderson says.

Damn.

"Andre and Gwen."

Fuck! If I get Robbie I am going to end up dismembering Rex, I swear!

"Tori and Jade-"

"Tori and who?!" Vega screeches, and I just look at her, raise my eyebrows and smile. This should be interesting.

The bell rings before I can respond to Vega, and Beck and I grab our stuff from under our chairs. I see Vega walk up to Anderson, I can only assume to beg him to give her another partner. I can't resist going up to her.

"Hey partner," I say in a relatively cheery voice. "I can't wait for our fight…..scene," I smirk, before turning and grabbing Beck's hand.

"Don't torture Tori too much Jade," Beck says to me as we walk out of the blackbox theater together.

"Who? Me? Never!" I respond, and make him smile.

This is going to be SO much fucking fun.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I am kind of iffy on this chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint!**


	15. Stage Fighting Part Three

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought it would to get up. Thank you to ABEDFAN for helping me choose Jade's little brother's name. Also a big thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, PM me, and reviewed this story. Keep the reviews coming! :)**

* * *

Stage Fighting

Part Three

"Ugh! Can you just decide already? The old lady or the mugger? I don't care which one you pick, but we are wasting time!" I am about ready to kill Vega. The whole class had to draw slips of paper on Tuesday out of a bin to tell us what two characters we had to portray for our fight scene. That is our only guideline. We can have the scene unfold however we choose. But we can't do a damn thing about it right now because Mini Vega can't decide which character she wants to be!

"The mugger…..no! The old lady…...oh, I don't know!" Tori says, looking at me warily.

We already set a basic plot down. The old lady gets to swing and "hit" the mugger with her cane, causing the mugger to do a backward somersault, and then the mugger will swing out her foot to knock the old lady down, and then they continue to struggle with each other. Sounds good right? Too bad we can't even _practice_ it because the damn girl can't make up her mind.

"Just be the old lady. No one would believe you as a mugger anyway," I order, making the decision for her. "Besides, this way you get to take the first swing."

Vega seemed to be more than happy to agree with that. Finally! Now maybe we can get some damn work done on this scene!

* * *

"Jade, we need to talk," my mother says as soon as I walk through the front door Wednesday afternoon after school.

I am in not in the mood for a freaking "heart to heart" chat with the maternal parental unit today. After having to deal with attempting to rehearse for over two hours with Vega (she freaked out every time that I was supposed to knock her down and attack her,) all I want to do is have some time alone, where no one can annoy me.

At first it was rather amusing, rehearsing with Vega, but after awhile it was just frustrating. Did she *really* think that I would actually physically assault her? Did she see me flinching at all when she was swinging a cane less than an inch from my face?

I sigh audibly and flop down onto the expensive brown leather sofa in my living room. "What?" I ask her irritably,making a conscious effort not to roll my eyes.

"I have to go out of town for another conference tomorrow. I will be gone until next Monday," my mother says.

"Ugh, okay. So what time are you and Greg leaving?" I ask, silently praying that they will forget to take away my car keys like they did last month when they left. I notice that some of my polish is starting to chip off my thumbnail, and I start to pick at it, waiting for my mom to be done talking about her stupid business trip so I can leave.

"Our flight leaves at three in the morning. So I need you to gather some things together and I will drop you off at your father's," my mom tells me.

"What? Why can't I just stay home? I'm sixteen years old!" I ask. I am SO not in the mood to deal with my dad and his new trophy wife.

"You just answered your own question," my mom says, with a small smile. "Besides, your father has Jackson this week. I thought that you already knew that?"

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me?" I ask, unable to keep the hurt that I am feeling out of my voice. I stand up quickly, and start walking to my room. "I will go grab some stuff and be ready to leave in about twenty minutes." I call over my shoulder.

Why the fuck would my dad NOT tell me he has my little brother this week? I hardly ever get to see him now that Stacy (the first stepmonster- thankfully that marriage only lasted a couple years) and my dad hate each other. I am lucky if I get to see him a couple times a month. At least staying with my dad and Malibu Barbie won't be as miserable as usual.

* * *

"And as the little boy sunk into the dark abyss, his last conscious thought was he was relieved the fall has severed his spinal cord, so he could not feel the acid slowly eating away at his soft flesh-"

"Jade! What are you telling him?" my father burst through my little brother's door, glaring at me.

"Aww- Dad! She was just getting to the good part!" Jack started to complain, but stopped once he looked up at my dad's face. My dad's death glare still scares Jack, he is only six after all, but it stopped working on me long ago. I mean, who do you think I learned mine from?

"Good night Jack. It's late. Light's out. Go to sleep. Jade, meet me in my office," my father commanded in a clipped tone, nodding once to my little brother before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall.

I can't help but sigh. I am used to my dad treating me like shit, but it pisses me off that he is doing that to Jack. He is just a little kid. I was hoping my dad would be different with him. Why the man had one child- let alone two- is still a mystery to me.

"Don't worry, I'll continue the story tomorrow night Jackie," I whisper in his ear, calling him by the nickname I know he hates, and bending down and ruffling his hair. (Another thing he can't stand.)

"Don't call me that!" Jack tries to scowl at me, and I just smile at him, until he can't help it but smile back at me.

What can I say, I adore the little rugrat.

"Night kid," I say as I leave his room and make my way reluctantly to my dad's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask my father, walking into his office and plopping down into the armchair across from his desk.

"What the hell were you telling your little brother?" my father asks coldly.

"Just a story I made up-"

"You will NOT fill his head with all of your horror nonsense." he interrupts me. "I will NOT have him growing up thinking it is normal to have a sick obsession with gruesome things."

"Oh, so you are saying you don't want him to become a freak like me, is that right?" I ask angrily, jumping up out of the armchair.

"You are the one that seems to want to convey that message to the world," my father said, raising his voice slightly. "From your sour expression, your dark clothes, and makeup, to all the holes you've put in your face. I'm surprised you haven't marred all that pasty white skin of yours. You haven't looked normal since you started going to that ridiculous performing arts school! I never should have agreed to allow you to attend Hollywood Arts."

"Well lucky for me, the decision wasn't yours to make!" I shout at him. My father has never even _tried_ to connect or understand me on any level. If it was up to him I would be going to some strict private all-girls school, where all the teachers are nuns or something, and we were stuck wearing ugly ass uniforms everyday.

As much as my mom and I have drifted apart over the years, I am so glad that she fully supports my decision to go to a performing arts school.

"You just watch what you say to Jackson. I will not have corrupting him," my father said sternly. "You may go now," he dismissed me with the wave of his hand.

I stormed out of his office and stomped into my bedroom, throwing myself onto my bed, choking back the tears that are threatening to escape.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter and the last chapter were more build up chapters to the big event that will happen in the next part. I am trying to establish all the shit that is going on in Jade's life, and that there are many different factors that play into her decision to fake the injury, because contrary to popular belief, it isn't ALL about Tori. **

**by the way, is anyone else uber excited to watch the amazing Liz Gillies in the premier of her new show Sex&amp;drugs&amp;rock&amp;roll tonight? I am beyond excited! **


	16. Stage Fighting Part Four

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I ended up rewriting the beginning part of this about four different times, so I really hope everyone likes it. I hope this is a plausible explanation of how Jade was able to get piercings and tattoos without her parents approval. (As she mentions in her Slap profile video.)**

**Thank you everyone who supports this story! You have no idea how much writing this story is saving my sanity. :)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Stage Fighting

Part Four

I walk up to Beck's car that is sitting out front of my dad's house and shoot him a small smile as I get in and sit down. Beck smiles back at me and pulls away from my dad's house quickly, knowing that I will want to get as far away fro there as quickly as possible.

"Hey Frankie, can you take me to your cousin's shop after school?" I ask into my pear phone. I see Beck glance at me with his eyebrows raised. I am sure that he is wondering why the hell I am asking Cat's brother for anything. "Okay, great. Yeah, tell Rico I will pay double. Just like I did for the piercings," I hang up my phone and turn to Beck, a triumphant smile on my face.

"What are you going to do now?" Beck asks me, taking my left hand in his, and gently starts rubbing his thumb over my palm. I have no idea how he knows that one of my all time favorite things he does is play with my hands, but I absolutely love it. Suddenly his face perks up and he gets a mischievous grin. "Getting your nipples pierced? Or maybe somewhere," his eyes glance down to my lap and then go back to the road, "a bit lower?"

"Shut up," I laugh at him, jerking my hand away from his and punching his shoulder lightly as we pull into Hollywood Arts parking lot. "YOU are the one that needs to get your nipples pierced," I say seductively, leaning over the center console after he parked and I gently lick his right earlobe. "Cause on guys, that is SO fucking hot. Combine pierced nipples with your amazing abs, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." I nip his neck gently, as I feel Beck swallow quickly. I then pull away from him and open the car door and start to get out. "As for the other one, just ew. That would eventually desensitize me down south, and I definitely do NOT want that to happen." I say as we both get out of the car.

"So I repeat," Beck says, swinging his right arm around my shoulder as we begin to walk into school, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting a tattoo. It's about time I decorate this pasty ass skin of mine."

* * *

"I don't fucking _believe_ this!" I say as soon I check the slap on my phone. "Just look at this!" I say, shoving my phone into Beck's face as I slam some books into my locker.

Beck chuckled as he read Vega's post.

"What, you think that's funny?"

"That she is scared of you? Maybe a little bit," Beck says shrugging, giving me back my phone. "I am surprised you aren't enjoying her terror a bit more."

I sigh heavily. "It was funny as first, now it is just fucking annoying. You try rehearsing a stage fighting scene with someone who flinches every time that you get within a foot of them."

Beck smiles and kisses my cheek. "Just be nice to Tori. She is still getting used to everything here." I roll my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can we please just sit by ourselves today?" I ask Beck as we start walking to the Asphalt Cafe, effectively shutting down any more conversation about Vega. I am SO damn sick of hearing from everyone that I need to be "nice" to Tori fucking Vega. I just don't understand why everyone is so fucking concerned with how Vega is feeling every freaking second of the damn day.

"Sure," Beck says, surprising me a little bit. He normally would put up more of a fight to try to make me social. We go grab our food from Festus and sit down.

"So are you going to tell me what else happened? I know that you are upset about more than just Tori," Beck asks, looking into my eyes with concern.

I break the intense gaze and glance down at my food. "I don't want to talk about it," I tell him, and start eating my salad.

* * *

Damn that fucking Vega, I think as I am walking to the last day of our stage fighting seminar. I should know better than to look at the slap news feed before my big scene. Why the hell is Vega freaked out that I am going to hit her? We practiced for like six or seven hours over the past couple days. If I was going to hit the bitch, I would have done it at a time when not only would it not lower my grade, but when I wouldn't have a room full of witnesses!

I literally had both Andre and Cat call me last night to tell me how freaked out Tori was that I may "make an accident happen on purpose." They both informed me they told her that I wouldn't do anything like that, but then they both proceeded to encourage me to be nicer to her.

Damn, Andre's scene was fucking awesome! Why couldn't I have been paired with him? It was pretty sweet watching buff Andre getting his ass completely kicked by a chick. Although as fun as his scene was to watch, it would have been even better to be the one doing the "ass kicking." I clap just as enthusiastically as the rest of the class when their scene is over.

I am glad that I have the blood capsule in the pocket of my hoodie. I start to play with it idly. I haven't told Vega about it. I'm not sure why. But after seeing how awesome Andre's scene was, we will need to rely on a cheap visual trick just to keep up.

"Next up, we have Tori and Jade," Mr. Thompson announced. I turn around and look at Vega in the back of the theater as we both stand up. I slowly start to smile at Vega as we both walk towards the front of the stage.

As Vega begins to introduce our scene, I can't help but butt in. "And I play a brutal mugger!"

"Butternut!"

"WHAT?" I throw my hands up in the air, absolutely disgusted with everyone and everything. That's it. I can't fucking take it anymore! Fuck Tori. Fuck all my friends that are constantly concerned about how Tori is _feeling_. Fuck my parents, that don't give two shits about me. I wonder how they would all feel if _I_ was the one who ended up getting hurt. It is in that moment that I decide to fake a hit. Let's see if anyone will give a damn, or if they are still all concerned with fucking Vega and her precious _feelings._

* * *

**A/N: I would love to know what everyone thinks of this chapter. I initially wasn't going to cut this until after the actual "hit," but I couldn't find a stopping point that I was happy with, and this seemed to work pretty well. Don't worry, I will have the next part up within the next few days. It is already half written.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Stage Fighting Part Five

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile to get up. For some reason this chapter was really difficult for me to be happy with. I am still not entirely satisfied, but I really hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you everyone who PM, follows, favorites, and especially reviews. It means the world to me that people are enjoying this story. **

**A special shout out to **

**AuJapisFallingRose- she has created a role playing forum at /forum/Hollywood-Arts/181341**

**ABEDFAN- thanks for sticking with me. I promise the developing Rade friendship is coming in upcoming episodes.**

**Angel1D98- your review was SO sweet! I promise more Jandre friendship moments are coming in the next chapter.**

**Justlove201**

**imperialcrystalgirl**

**4223marilyn**

**WoNdY Alice- thank you so much for checking out this fic when I asked you to. If anyone hasn't read her stuff, check it out. You are AMAZING!**

**Nicole640**

**TheSchulesLovinPsycho**

**Artistard3- as always, thanks for your sweet reviews. they make me smile. check out her Victorious fics too people!**

**lovElavan**

**OKAY, haven't ever named everyone who reviewed before, but probably should have sooner. SO thank you!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Stage Fighting

Part Five

"Ow!" I spin around, dropping onto my knees like we practiced, but break the blood capsule and grab my eye. "Butternut!" I spin back around, standing up as I whip my beanie off of my head and chuck it, along with the broken pieces of the blood capsule, crossing my fingers no one will notice. "Butternut!" Russ is the first one at my side, Beck not even a full step behind him.

"She's bleeding!" I hear Cat call out worriedly, and I see her run up to make sure that I am all right.

"Let me see-" Russ starts to say, but Beck cuts him off.

"Are you okay?" my boyfriend asks me, gently putting his hand under my chin to try to get a closer look at my eye.

Shit. I can't let him get too close of a look, to make eye contact with me. We know each other too well. He will see that something isn't quite right. Damn, I really didn't think this through very well. "No!" I scream, throwing my hands up in the air and whipping my head around, away from Beck and facing Russ and Mr. Thompson. "No, Tori hit me in the face, for real!"

Part of me can't believe that I am actually doing this. I look around and see that the entire class is on their feet to get a good look, and even Andre has come over, concern written all over his face. Although at this point, whether it is for me and my eye or for his precious Vega, I still don't know. I feel Beck's hand on my arm, he hasn't broken physical contact with me since he ran over after I yelled the safe word.

"I swung, but I missed!" Vega is protesting adamantly.

"Tell that to my bloody eye!" I start to touch it, "Ow!" I quickly turn my head and hide my face in Beck's shoulder, and I feel him rub my back comfortingly.

"Get her a chair!" I hear someone yell, after Vega keeps insisting she never hit me. I see Tori run around for a minute, and feel her set a chair behind me. People encourage me to sit down, and as I go to sink down into the chair, I feel it break and I fall flat on my ass, fucking jabbing myself in my "hurt" eye.

"That was a breakaway chair!" I hear Russ yell at Vega. I just turn my head slowly and glare at her. I suppose I should thank her really. At least now my eye really is fucking hurt. Shit, it feels like I jabbed two of my fingers into my brain through my eye socket!

"Are you okay Babe?" Beck asks me, crouching down, so he is eye-level with me. "C'mon," he says, holding out his hand and helping me stand up. "Let's go sit down," he wraps both of his arms around me, glares at Tori, and guides me to one of the seats in the first row.

Russ appears in front of me and hands me an ice pack, which I gratefully take and put against my throbbing eye. It fucking figures- who else would fake an injury and then manage to actually hurt themselves two minutes later? Apparently I am just talented like that.

I vaguely hear Cat and Andre getting all over Tori about hitting me. I can't help but feel relieved that they are sticking up for me, and calling out Vega. I mean, there was no doubt in my mind that Cat would stick up for me, but hearing that Andre is getting riled up on my behalf is somewhat surprising. I mean, yes, Andre and I are pretty good friends, but ever since Vega Junior came into the picture, he has put her above everyone else.

"Come on, you need to see the nurse," Beck leans over and helps me stand up. Vega comes over and starts to confront me.

Inside, I begin to feel the smallest twinge of panic threaten to take a hold of me, but I just start to talk to her and then act all weak like I am going to faint. I feel Beck and Russ grab hold of my arms, and everyone starts talking about my need to go see the nurse now.

I silently thank Sikowitz for all those drive by acting exercises he makes us do. They are definitely helping me to think on my feet right now.

"Can someone call my mom?" I ask pathetically. I know that she won't bother to answer the phone. She probably won't even listen to the voicemail for hours. And even then I doubt she will take the time to check up on me. Her business meetings seem to take priority over everything else lately. Oh well.

I feel Russ leading me out into the hallway, his hands still on me.

"Um, you can let my girlfriend go now," Beck says, his voice still calm, but do I detect an undercurrent of jealousy underneath? I look at him and see him glaring at Russ's arms that are around me. Wow, that is unexpected.

"Just be careful," Russ says, lets me go and turns back into the Blackbox theater.

Beck wraps his arms around me and gives me a huge bear hug in the middle of the empty hallway. "I'm so sorry that you got hurt Babe." he says, before kissing the top of my head.

This is what I wanted, right? I wanted to have everyone concerned about me for once. So why the fuck do I feel so damn guilty?

* * *

"Oh my God," Beck says as soon as he picks me up Monday morning for school. I spent about twenty minutes on my makeup, making my "black eye" look authentic. I spent the entire weekend cooped up in my dad's house, spending time with Jack. It was actually perfect. I didn't want to see anyone, and I was able to spend much needed quality time with the little rugrat. (Although I do have to admit, by Sunday night he was starting to annoy me, so I decided to lock myself in the bathroom for half an hour with the lights off, refusing to answer his pleas to let him in, or for me to come out.) I mean, I still am a big sister. I have to torment my younger sibling at least _some_ of the time, right?

"That bad, huh?" I ask as I buckle my seat belt.

"Oh, your eye is hardly noticeable. I was talking about the huge zit on your chin," Beck responds grinning, poking at a non-existent spot on my chin.

"Shut up, asshole," I can't help but laugh as a whack his hand away from my face. I turn to him, "I missed you. I mean, it was great spending time with Jackie, but I can only take so much interaction with a six year old." We pull up to a stop sign, Beck leans over and kisses me quickly.

"I missed you too."

Later that day in school I insist that Beck and I sit by ourselves at lunch. I had already heard from Cat and Andre that Tori was called into Lane's office (Ha! Now she can know what it feels like!) and how they both feel sort of bad for her. Then there is Robbie, who has decided that he and Trina are soul mates after some audition they did together, and he can't stop talking about what an "electric" kiss they shared together. (My guess is that it was probably Robbie's _first_ kiss with something that wasn't a blow up doll or Rex. Who knows what he does with that puppet when they are alone together.) Anyway, I am not in the mood to deal with any of them. Just as I sit down I get a text from Andre telling me that Vega is really sorry she hit me. Ugh. I can't help but roll my eyes. Then I get an idea, and take a selfie focusing on my black eye, with the caption "I got hit in the eye by Tori." I put my phone down and begin to eat my salad as Beck comes over and sits down.

"How are you feeling?"

"My eye hurts," I grumble, realizing that I forgot to get some coffee when I ordered my lunch, because I had been thinking about the fact that Mini Vega had been called to the guidance office.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Beck's asks me mischievously.

I just glare at him. "Cute." I sigh heavily. "I want coffee."

"Magic word?"

"Get me some coffee," I say, still annoyed that I can't quite seem to shake the guilt I feel from faking the hit. I mean, I should be happy, right? My friends were concerned (even if now they seem to be worried about Vega AGAIN, at least they were initially worried about me.) My mom even called to check up on me two hours after Beck left her the message Friday. And Beck- he has been absolutely amazing. I can't believe that I had been worried that he might be attracted to Tori. He hasn't said three words to her since our scene Friday, and all his attention has been focused on me. "Please?" I ask sweetly, using a tone of voice that usually only Beck ever gets to hear.

"Actually the magic word was lotion, but I'll accept your please cause you got a boo boo eye," he says, getting up and going to get me my coffee.

"Two sugars."

"I know what to do," he says, without even looking back at me.

I can't help but watch him as he walks away. God I love him. I can feel the guilt start to gnaw at me. What the hell was I thinking, faking this hit? I don't care so much about lying to everyone else, but I feel horrible that I am lying to Beck. What kind of piece of shit girlfriend am I?

"You guys are so dead!" I hear someone shout behind me. Distracted from my thoughts, I turn around to see what is happening, and suddenly get a cup of ice water thrown in my face. I slowly stand up ready to destroy whoever it is that just got me wet, as I hear some freshman girl stutter an apology to me.

Oh shit! My makeup! My hand jerks towards my eye. "Just forget it!" I scream at her, whipping around, grabbing my backpack and taking off. I have got to get to the bathroom to take care of my makeup before anyone sees me!

* * *

**A/N: I hope that no one was too disappointed in this chapter. I am uber excited to write the conclusion to this episode, and I am hoping to get it up by Monday at the latest. Please review!**


	18. Stage Fighting Part Six

**A/N: Sorry I was a day later getting this out that I had originally said I would be. I had some major writer's block with how to end this episode, so I took a break and marathon watched all six hours of Tut the other day. (AMAZING!) **

**Did anyone else see what Liz and Avan wrote to each other on Twitter the other day? I thought it was too cute that he quoted this episode in their exchange. Made my little Bade loving heart so happy.**

**Thank you for reviewing-**

**ABEDFAN**

**AuJapisFallingRose**

**4223marilyn**

**Artistard3**

**Angel1D98**

**TheSchulesLovinPsycho**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**WoNdy Alice**

**You guys have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! Thank you SO much!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Stage Fighting

Part Six

I make a beeline for the bathroom as soon as I enter the school, my hand covering my eye. I can feel the water starting to drip down my face, and can only imagine that my makeup is smudged and dripping down my face in black and gray streaks.

"Hey Jade!" I hear Andre calling my name from behind me in the hallway.

"Can't talk," I say as I begin to walk faster. Fuck, it figures that I would run into him right now. I can hear someone start to rush up behind me.

"No, wait up!" Andre catches up to me, and steps in front of me, forcing me to stop walking.

"WHAT?!" I scream at him, trying to avoid his gaze, and attempting to cover up my eye even more than I already had been.

I see Andre tilt his head a bit as he studies my face, specifically looking at my eye. He starts to question me, and I give him some vague answers, avoiding actually eye contact with him. He keeps trying to hold my gaze, and finally he reaches up and touches below my eye gently with a fingertip, noticing the makeup dripping.

"This is makeup," Andre says slowly, like he can't believe it. His voice begins to get a harder edge to it as the truth starts to set it. "Tori never hit you, did she?" he asks me, and I turn my head to look away from him. "Fake black eye, fake blood-"

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this," I interrupt and start to beg him, "especially Tori!"

For a minute it looks like Andre is thinking about it, then the next thing I know he turns around and begins to run away from me, yelling Vega's name.

Shit!

"Shut up Andre! Will you just stop?" I am chasing him around like a lunatic, pleading with him to be quiet. I notice all the people in the hallway staring at us with interest. "No one pay attention to Andre- he ate a bad taco!" I yell the first thing that pops into my head as I chase him down the hallway and into Sikowitz's empty classroom and quickly slam the door shut behind me.

"Why Jade?" Andre asks me accusingly, looking at me with contempt.

I sigh. "Look, can you _please_ just keep this between us?" I beg him. "I never ask you for anything Andre! Just please don't tell anyone I faked the black eye."

Andre looks at me and just shakes his head. "You know that I have to tell Tori. She got two weeks detention and has to clean the Blackbox theater on Friday night after the middle school play- all that for something she didn't even do!"

"Fine. Tell her. Whatever," I sink into a chair, defeated, staring down at the floor. "But please Andre, do one thing for me?" I ask him quietly.

"What?" Andre asks.

"Just please let me tell Beck myself. I don't want him to hear it from someone else," I answer him, forcing myself to look at him. He silently nods yes, and I let out a deep breath.

Andre walks to the door that leads out into the hallway and opens it. He pauses in the doorway. "You don't need to be threatened by Tori," he says quietly to me. "She isn't out to get you Jade." He turns and walks down the hall, off to go find Vega.

"Yeah, nothing at all to worry about," I mumble under my breath, realizing just how much I fucked up.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me here," I tell my Mom as she drops me off at the front door to Hollywood Arts.

"No problem honey," she says, smiling at me. "I am so glad to see that your eye is all healed. I was worried."

I quietly sigh. I know that I should have told my mom that I faked the whole thing, and I was planning on it, but for some unknown reason Vega Junior didn't go to Eikner with my deceit once she found out I lied about being hit. All week long I kept waiting and expecting to get busted, but I nothing ever happened.

"I am going over to Beck's for awhile once we are done striking the set," I tell my mom as I get out of the car. She thinks a bunch of us are breaking down an elaborate set for extra credit.

"Okay, just make sure that you are home by midnight," she reminds me and drives off.

I walk into the empty hallway and go into the Blackbox theater, hearing Vega and Derrick, the Hollywood Arts security guard, talking to one another.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly walk up behind Tori, as she is kneeling, scraping something that looks like mac and cheese off of the back wall of the theater. Once she turns around and looks at me, I throw my hands up exasperated. "I don't get it," I confess, and then begin to ask her why she never told anyone I lied. She had the perfect opportunity to get me in a ton of trouble. Not just at school, but with my parents, my friends, Beck. She could have made my life a living hell.

"Why are you here?" Tori asks me, standing up.

I can't help but crack half a smile at that question. "Why are _you _here? Why didn't you tell on me?" I ask curiously. I honestly don't understand. From some of the stunts she pulled, it isn't like she is above getting even with someone who has done something to her. (Honestly, her kissing Beck to get back at me about the whole coffee thing is something that I don't think I will _ever_ get over.)

Vega goes on to explain her reasons for not telling everyone I lied, and I am dumbfounded. I look at her in disbelief. "So, you are just going to let me get away with it?" I ask her incredulously.

"Pretty much," Tori says, turning towards the wall and beginning to scrape off some more food.

"Well, you can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you. That's not how it works!" I exclaim.

"Well try being nice to me sometime. Maybe that will work," Vega responds, turning towards me. "Now go play, I've got to scrap this onion dip off the wall," she leans into it and sniffs. "Or onion pus!"

I sigh, completely at a loss on how to handle this. I think about how if I leave now I can be at Beck's RV in fifteen minutes, and have hours to hang out with him alone. He is still pissed at me for lying about being hit, and I have to make it up to him and convince him I won't do anything so freaking stupid again.

After I take a couple steps towards the door, my damn conscious gets the best of me. I throw my purse onto the table and grab a bucket, rag, and scraper and walk over to the pillar and begin to scrape off something that looks like mashed potatoes. Tori looks back at me and I smirk back at her, and continue to scrape the shit off the pillar.

"This might be more fun with some tunes," I say and walk over to the radio and turn it on. If I am going to be stuck here for a few hours cleaning off nasty shit, I might as well try to have some fun, right?

After I turn on the music and we start dancing and convince Derrick to join in, I motion for Tori to sneak out with me into the hallway. I have to admit that I am a bit surprised when she actually follows me.

"What?" Vega asks me as soon as we are out of the theater.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" I ask her seriously, narrowing my eyes slightly. "You weren't just putting on a show for the security guard?"

Tori sighs. "Yeah, I mean it. I don't want to fight with you. We have the same friends. It isn't going to be a good time for either of us if we keep doing shit to each other. So I am stopping it."

I look down at my combat boots, a bit ashamed. "Okay." I glance back up at her, take a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I faked the hit. I shouldn't have done it." I rush through the apology. I hate apologizing. To anyone. Ever. But I especially hate having to apologize to Vega. But I know that Beck and my friends will be happy that I did it.

"Okay," Vega says, smiling.

"But," I begin, "you need to lay off flirting with Beck. And saying stuff about our relationship," I tell her. "If you really want us to be okay with each other, you can't do shit like that anymore."

"I don't-"

"It looks like he suffers enough pain from dating you" I quote what she said to me last week, raising my eyebrows at her. Vega looks like she is about to say something, but I keep talking. "I've been a bitch to you. I know this and am acknowledging it. You didn't know we were dating when you first met Beck. Now you do. So let's just start over, okay? No more flirting, and I won't pull any more shit on you."

Vega looks into my eyes and starts to nod, a slow smile spreading across her face. She holds out her hands to me, like she expects me to hug her or something. "Friends?"

I look down at her hands, spin around on my heel and start to walk back into the Blackbox Theater. "How about we go with not enemies?" I call over my shoulder, as I get ready to spend the rest of my Friday night scraping nasty food off of a set with someone who is not quite my friend, but not really my enemy either.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked this. I didn't want it to be _too_ much like "oh, we are all good and friends now!" because they weren't. But I hoped that I showed that they came to more of an understanding with each other. Let me know what you think! **

**Now- onto The Birthweek Song! **


	19. The Birthweek Song Chapter One

**A/N: I absolutely love Beck's profile video, so I had to include it in this. Especially because Beck does not appear in The Birthweek Song episode at all, so I had to give him a reason why, since the show never did. :)**

**Thank you to all you take time to read my story, PM me, favorite, and follow. And I broke 100 reviews. Yay!**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**TheWhiteCrayon **

**AuJapisFallingRose**

**4223marilyn**

**WoNdy Alice**

**Nicole640**

**Angel1D98**

**Artistard3**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

The Birthweek Song

Part One

"I can't believe you have to go to Canada tomorrow!" I grumble, leaning my head on Beck's shoulder. "It sucks you are going to be gone for your birthday." I push the vegetarian burrito I had bought from Festus away from me and across the table after eating only two bites.

Beck turns and kisses the top of my head. "I know, but my grandparents bought me the ticket and everything already. What's the matter, don't think you can last a week here without me?" he asks me mockingly, gently nudging me in my side with his elbow.

I snap my head off of his shoulder. "Ha ha. Beck Oliver- center of my world everybody!" I grab my chest dramatically. "However will I function without you?" I ask in a southern belle accent.

"It sucks that you are going to miss Craig's party tomorrow night," Andre tells Beck, and the rest of the group murmurs in agreement.

"Yeah, man. My Northridge honeys are going to be there. Too bad I have to go with this loser," Rex says, indicating Robbie.

"Rex!" Robbie yells. "We talked about this. You said you wouldn't insult me anymore in public!" I just roll my eyes, and lean my head back on Beck's shoulder.

* * *

I look at my phone again to check the time, getting annoyed. Why in the world Beck decided that he had to make his profile video before he left for Canada tomorrow, I will never understand. I mean, I was the one that had been bugging him for weeks to make it, but he procrastinated this long, what is one more week going to matter? I was trying to be nice though- after the whole stage fighting incident with Vega I was trying to be a little less impulsive, per his request.

I glance at my phone one more time before throwing it into my bag and decide to go into the Blackbox theater to see what is taking Beck so long. I open the door quietly and step inside, noticing that Beck is casually sitting on some blocks in the corner of the stage and talking into the camera, looking ridiculously hot.

"If I'm acting I'm pretty much, uh-" Beck starts to trail off as I walk over and sit down next to him, putting my feet up on a black cube in front of me and adjusting my bag onto my lap.

"That coffee?" I ask, indicating the cup in front of me, and then grab it and gratefully taking a long sip, once I get a nod. Beck continues to stare at his hands, a look of slight confusion on his face. "What?" I ask after a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence from him.

He begins to explain to me that he is doing his profile video.

"I know. Go ahead!" I encourage him, hoping that he will take the hint that I do not plan on moving from his side.

"How, how did this turn into a two person thing?" Beck looks at me.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, and I think that anyone that clicks on your video profile should be aware of that," I explain to all the little whores out there who will be watching this, drooling over my boyfriend. I hear the telltale "click" that means Beck has stopped recording.

"Really Jade?" he turns to me.

"What?" I ask innocently. He just keeps staring at me. "Are you ashamed of me or something? Do you _not_ want people to know we are together?"

"You know that's not it," Beck replies.

"This is our last night together before you go to Canada. You are going to be gone for an entire fucking week. I am not getting up and leaving unless you are coming with me."

Beck sighs and clicks the record button on the remote. "Okay, she won't leave, so I'm gonna be nice and let her sit here while I do my video profile," he says, as I put his arm around my shoulder, content that I have won.

"Heh, _let _me," I mumble before taking another sip of Beck's coffee, and can't help but roll my eyes. I listen for a few moments as Beck starts to talk about acting, but once he starts to mention the title of his favorite movie, I have no choice but to butt in and say something.

"We've been dating for two years, and been exclusive for about a year and a half," I interrupt him, with a satisfied smile on my face. I swear if I have to listen to him go on and on about the movie On The Waterfront one more time I will rip all of my hair out by the fucking roots! This little outburst of mine should be enough to distract him from that train of thought though.

Ha! Success! We end up going back and forth a bit about this being Beck's profile, but then he accuses me of making it about me.

"Us!" I correct him.

"I wasn't in your video profile," Beck says.

"I asked you to be in it. You said that you were 'too busy' hanging out with your dad."

"He was in the hospital," Beck reminds me.

Oops. I sort of forgot about those weird dizzy spells he was having not too long ago. "So?" I hear the telltale click of the remote again, that means Beck paused the recording.

Beck turns to me. "What the hell Jade?"

"You've seen my profile. I talk about you in it! Even if you weren't physically in it, I told people all about you," I explain, glad to see that I have successfully distracted him from the LONG commentary he was about to subject everyone who watched his profile to. I love Beck to death, but once he starts philosophizing about acting he can go on _for fucking ever_. "Besides, don't you want to hang out- alone- before you have to leave? Or would you rather stay here and work on this damn profile video of yours all night long?" By the look on his face after I say this I can tell that the light bulb finally turned on for him.

Beck begins to record again. "I'm just going to do my video profile some other time."

"Cause he doesn't want me to be a part of it," I nod my head.

"That's not what I said-" Beck begins.

"Then just use what we've already shot!"

Beck turns to me. "What, of us fighting?"

"We haven't been fighting!" Honestly, if he calls this little back and forth bantering fighting, what the hell does he say about when we are actually in a real argument and fighting?

"So you want me to use _this_ as my video profile?" Beck asks me incredulously.

"I'm fine with it," I sigh, glad that we are almost done and can leave soon.

"You sure?" Beck asks me, turning and looking at me.

"I said that I am fine with it," I answer him, gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes. We get lost in each other's eyes for a second before he leans forward to kiss me.

"Okay. So I am just going to use this," Beck says, before I grab a hold of his cheek and turn his head so I can feel his lips on mine again. I faintly hear the click of him stopping the recording before he tosses the remote across the theater and wraps both of his arms around me, pulling our bodies flush together. My hands manage to find their way to his hair, as he breaks away from my lips and begins to kiss down my neck. I moan as he bites down gently, and feel his hands begin to creep up under my shirt.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," I hear Sinjin say, walking up to us. "Sikowitz gave me permission to take the camera home over the weekend for my film project. I thought that you would be done using it by now."

Beck and I break away from each other and I give Sinjin my best death glare and take a step towards him.

"Come on," Beck grabs my hand and we walk out of the school together. "I suppose I should be glad that Sinjin walked in when he did. Five more minutes and I would have had you half naked."

"Ugh, that's just what we need. Sinjin getting a glimpse of my tits."

"You think he's obsessed with you now? He would never leave you alone if he saw the twins," Beck grins. I just roll my eyes as I climb into Beck's car.

"So, where are we going?" Beck asks after he starts up the car, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I slowly smile, lean over the center console and whisper into Beck's ear. "To your RV. I have to give you your birthday present before you leave."

* * *

**A/N: As always, please let me know what you thought and review! :) **


	20. The Birthweek Song Chapter Two

**A/N: What is this sorcery? Two chapters up in one day? **

**Thank you to ABEDFAN for coming up with the nickname "Whori." It made me laugh and I literally came up with this entire chapter just so Jade could give that name to her. :)**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reads, messages, favorites, and follows this story. It is amazing to me that people are enjoying my writing. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**ABEDFAN**

**Artistard3**

**4223marilyn**

**WondyAlice**

**(as always, feel free to review even after I post this, I will give you a shout out next time I publish.)**

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

The Birthweek Song

Part Two

"I can't believe that you actually did it," Cat says as she is putting on her mascara. We are getting ready for that Craig kid's party. Well, I should say that Cat is getting ready. I am sitting cross-legged on her bed, picking at the hot pink fuzz that is on her comforter. I agreed to be the designated driver for our friends in a moment of weakness. A choice that I am already starting to regret, and the night hasn't even started yet. l would much rather be holed up in my room with a bowl of popcorn and watching my new director's cut version of 'The Scissoring' than getting ready to go to some kegger.

"Well, it was an early birthday present," I respond. Cat screws her mascara wand back into the tube and spins around on her chair to look at me.

"So…...did it taste gross?" she asks quietly, and then covers her mouth with her hand and starts giggling.

I give my best friend a puzzled look. "We had just gotten out of the hot tub. So I guess it tasted sort of like chlorine?"

"No….I mean did his….um, 'stuff' taste gross? Once he was finished?" Cat asks me curiously, plopping down onto her bed next to me.

"Ugh, ew! I don't know! I told you…..taste buds! Gross! Jizz is **_NOT_** allowed in my mouth!" I practically spit venom at her.

"Well, how was it? What was it like?" Cat brings her legs up to her chest and hugs them, looking like a little kid who is looking forward to story time.

I shift my gaze from Cat to across the room. "I don't know. It's not like I have ever given head before. Kinda weird? Beck seemed to really enjoy it though."

"What made you decide to finally do it?" Cat asked me.

"I don't know. We've been together for almost two years. It's not like Beck couldn't get just about any girl he wants. The fact that he has stayed with me for this long when I haven't had sex with him or sucked his dick yet….it is kind of crazy. I just figured it was time to do _something_ special for him. I mean, eventually a guy needs more than just a hand job, right?" I ask, shrugging. Actually, I am confused as to why Beck has stayed with me this long. He could sleep with just about any girl that he wants to, and he knows I am just not ready to be that vulnerable with him yet.

"Well what do you-" Cat started to ask, but then gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout gratefully at whoever just interrupted me from this uncomfortable conversation.

"Hey! You guys ready to par-tay?" Vega asks, sashaying into Cat's bedroom like an idiot.

For the first time since I have met Vega Junior I am relieved to see her.

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous. You sure you don't want another drink?" some douche bag in a North Ridge letter-man jacket asks me, for the third fucking time tonight.

"I'm good," I answer, crossing my arms in front of me, trying to increase the distance between this annoying wazzbag and my chest, which he hasn't taken his eyes off of since he approached me.

"Jadey!" Cat squeals, running up and throwing her arms around me, bumping the idiot jock away from me. "I am having SO much fun! Come dance with me!" she gushes, grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the dance floor where we meet up with Robbie, Andre, Tori, and a couple other random people. The music suddenly changes to a song with a slower beat, and next thing I know the floor has turned into a pit of people grinding with each other. I roll my eyes as I see Robbie trying to dance up on Cat (with Rex in his arms of course) and watch with a smirk as she sidesteps him and throws her arms around my shoulders.

"Save me, my Jadey," she whispers quietly to me, giggling.

"Come on, let's go get some air!" I yell over the music, loud enough for the others to hear me, and grab Cat's hand. I push through the crowd of gyrating bodies and drag my best friend onto the back porch. "So what is the deal with you?" I ask her, my eyebrows raised.

"Well, remember how Robbie was convinced he was in love with Trina a couple weeks ago?" Cat asks me, suddenly very interested in playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah," I saw slowly, unsure where this conversation is going. Let's be honest- a sober Cat Valentine's train of thought can be difficult to follow. An intoxicated Cat? Damn near impossible sometimes.

"I kissed him!"

"Wait- you what?" I ask her, unsure that I heard her correctly.

"And, he liked it."

"Well of course he liked it!"

"I just did it to show him stage kisses mean nothing, but…..I think I might have liked it too," Cat confesses, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. I just continue to glare at her, without saying a word. "I mean, maybe I did," she mumbles after an uncomfortable silence.

"Cat," I say to her calmly. "It's Robbie Shapiro. As in 'Puppet Boy.' As in the boy who hides his true feelings behind an inanimate object. As in-"

"Stop it!" Cat yells at me, interrupting my rant. I just look at her with my mouth still open. "Just stop being mean about him all the time! You are supposed to be my best friend!" she screams at me, choking back a sob.

"I…..I'm sorry Cat," I say honestly. She has never raised her voice and been this mad at me before. Shit. She must actually really like Robbie. (Well that, or she is completely shit-faced and doesn't know what the hell she is saying.) I basically just barely tolerate Shapiro because he is friends with Beck, Andre, and Cat.

"Just, please don't be mean about him anymore," Cat whispers, trying to compose her drunken self. I can't help but give her a small smile.

"For you, I will try to be nicer about him. I promise."

"Yay! Love you Jadey!" Cat throws her arms around me in a fierce bear hug. I stand still for a couple seconds, but she shows no signs of letting me go.

"One. Two. Thr-" Cat abruptly lets me go, slightly terrified that I almost got to three. I have no clue what the hell she thinks will happen if I ever actually did get to that number. I mean, it's Cat, my little sis. Like I would actually do anything to physically hurt her!

"I'm bored now. Let's get Andre, Vega, and Robbie and head out," I tell Cat quickly, hopefully distracting her from sulking because I made her let me go.

"Kay kay," Cat smiles at me. I hope the others are this easily persuaded to leave as Cat. We walk back inside and I scan the living room quickly. I see Andre out in the middle of the room, slow dancing with some girl with his tongue down her throat. I roll my eyes once I get a good look at her and realize that she must go to North Ridge. I groan under my breath and march up to the pair.

"Andre, it's time to go," I yell at him, making sure he and the girl whose face he is currently attached to can hear me.

Andre breaks away from the random North Ridge whore. "Uh, this is Stephanie, and I am going to hitch a ride with her and her friends. Okay?" he looks at me, barely suppressing a grin.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Just keep track of your wallet," I say to him, but he has already turned his back on me and gone back to sucking face with that Stephanie skank.

I go over to the corner where Cat is standing with Robbie, who is frantically trying to rub something that looks suspiciously like puke off of Rex's face.

"Dude, get it off!" Rex yells.

"I'm trying!" Robbie replies, grabbing a doily that is on an end table and wiping off the chunks with it.

I open my mouth about to ask what the fuck happened, but then change my mind, deciding that it would be better for all of us if I didn't know. "Anyone seen Vega?" I ask instead.

"I've looked all over downstairs and I can't find her," Cat said.

"Oh my God, I just want to leave!" I grumble. It just fucking figures that out of everyone Tori would be the one that was M.I.A. "I will go check upstairs. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something."

"I'll go with you!" Cat says jumping up and down. We walk up the stairs and check the long line that leads to the bathroom. No Vega. "Um, you don't think that she went into one of the bedrooms, do you?" Cat asks me, wide eyed.

"How much did she have to drink?" I ask Cat, a bit panicked.

"I dunno. I stopped counting after we got our fourth beer. Or maybe fifth," Cat giggles, and I feel my temper rising. Shit! I should have kept a closer eye on how much they had had to drink. I turn and walk down the hallway, Cat trailing after me like a faithful lapdog, and open one bedroom door. Empty. I slam the door and walk to the next one and fling the door open and turn on the light.

"My eyes!" I yell, as I see Vega down on her knees in front of some guy, her hands at the zipper of his pants. "Come on Whori, we are leaving!" I shout, walking up to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her up roughly. Vega is so drunk that she falls into me and it takes both Cat and I to steady her. Once I see she isn't going to fall flat on her face, I turn and glare at the guy she had been kneeling in front of. Much to my surprise it is the asshole who had been hitting on me earlier.

"What's the matter cutie? You jealous?" he asks me a smirk on his face.

I narrow my eyes and slowly walk up to within an inch of his face. "This idiot is so drunk she can barely stand, and you take her into a room alone with you. You know she is only sixteen right? You try to fuck with any other drunk ass girls who are too shitfaced to say no, I'll make sure you no longer have a functioning penis!" I threaten him, grabbing Vega and Cat's arms and leading them downstairs and catching Robbie's attention and motioning towards the door.

"I can't believe you did that Jade. He was cute," Vega slurred her words, stumbling towards the front door.

"I just stopped you from giving head to some random guy!" I scream at her, beyond fucking pissed.

"Woah! What did I miss?" Robbie asks, as we reach my car.

"Ugh, nothing. Just me catching your friend Whori here on her knees ready to deep throat the first dick that got dangled in front of her face," I spit out, but am carefully putting Vega into my backseat and I strap the seat belt across her. She looks like she is about ready to pass out.

"Hehe. Whori," Cat giggles.

Robbie just glances from Tori to me and back again, shrugs, and gets in the backseat beside Vega, placing Rex between them. I shut the door and get into the driver's seat. As I begin to start the car, I glance over to Cat who is sitting in the passenger's seat next to me, a goofy grin on her face.

"What?!" I yell at her.

"You _do_ care about Tori. That's why you are so upset someone tried to take advantage of her," Cat says quietly, as I start to drive down the street.

"No, I don't. Say that again and I will make you eat a container of bush peas!" I threaten her, knowing how much she despises them. Cat leans back, a small smile on her face. She knows from my ridiculously lame threat that I am actually really upset by the whole thing.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," Tori says, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Do _NOT_ puke in my car Vega!" I scream at her, my eyes darting for a place I can pull the car over.

"I think I am going to be sick!"

"No, not again!" I hear Rex's shout before it is drowned out by the sound of Tori fucking Vega puking all over the dummy in the backseat of my car.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I have mentioned it before, but the rating for this story will change to M by Survival of the Hottest. I just thought that I would give everyone a head's up now.**

I hope everyone liked this chapter- please review and let me know what you think!


	21. The Birthweek Song Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey, I hope that I didn't scare too many of you away with the last chapter. This story will change to an M rating in a couple more episodes. I would also like to let everyone know that I do not hate Tori's character. Remember, I am writing this fic from Jade's point of view, so all the characters and events are going to written from her perception of them. I am actually going to do a couple companion one-shots from other characters point of views regarding certain main events that happen later in the series. (The first one will probably be Beck's POV from Jade Sumps Beck.) This episode has been really fun to write, since there was so little to work with regarding Jade in The Birthweek Song, this is purely coming from my crazy imagination. :)**

** Thank you everyone who reads, follows, favorites, messages, and leaves a review. It makes my day getting any kind of feedback- good or bad. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter-**

**4223marilyn- thanks! I try hard to include suggestions that people send me if I am able to work it into the story. :)**

**TheWhiteCrayon- glad you are enjoying the *very* slow developing friendship between Jade and Tori. **

**ABEDFAN- as always, thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you!**

**AuJapisRose- thanks!**

**Artistard3- if I made you actually LOL, that would make my life. :)**

**lovElaven-thanks!**

**WoNdy Alice- this incident definitely plays into Tori wanting to befriend Jade. glad you liked the little snippet of Cabbie!**

* * *

The Birthweek Song

Part Three

"Ugh, remind me to NEVER ride with you to school again!" I yell at Cat as we walk into school together. Since my car is at the shop being cleaned (thanks _so _much Vega) I had to hitch a ride with Cat and her brother drove us. Frankie tends to scream randomly at other people on the road and veer erratically at them while driving, and I was sure we were going to end up on the news for him causing some road rage related accident. "Remind me to kill Vega when I see her!" I seethe at Cat, before leaving her and going to my locker.

"Hey Jade," I hear Robbie say somewhat subdued, as he walks up to his locker next to mine. I notice that Rex is not in his arms.

"Where's your puppet?" I can't stop from asking, and I immediately begin to mentally kick myself. Like I really want to stand here and listen to Robbie tell me why he isn't holding his doll today.

"He's NOT a puppet!" Robbie yells at me, and I can't help but smirk. "He's in my backpack. On a time out. He wants to yell at Tori for puking on him Saturday night."

"No, I just want to tell Cheekbones next time she wants to puke in someone's hair, to do it to Robbie! It's not like he had a date the next night. I had to cancel a lunch date with my Northridge honey yesterday cause the smell was still lingering!" Rex mumbles from Robbie's bag.

"I just want to rip Vega a new one for upchucking," I say, slamming my locker door shut. "My car is in getting cleaned professionally because the fucking puke smell wouldn't come out!" I yell. "So for once I agree with your damn doll Robbie. Let Rex yell at Tori fucking Vega until his little puppet heart's content," I say, throwing my backpack over my shoulder and heading to my first class, leaving Robbie behind.

* * *

"Hey Jade, do you mind lending me a couple bucks for lunch?" Andre asks me as we get into the line forming in front of Festus' truck.

"Here," I begin to hand him a five dollar bill, and then stop, squinting my eyes at him as something occurs to me. "Did you forget your wallet at home?" I ask innocently.

"Uh, yeah," Andre says, looking everywhere except at me. He begins to reach for the money but I quickly yank it back.

"You sure?" I ask, arching my right eyebrow.

Andre sighs. "Okay, I should have listened to you. Stephanie or one of her friends must have taken it from me at some point."

I shake my head and give him the money. "I told you to keep track of it. You know you can't trust those North Ridge sluts," I smirk at him, and step up to order my lunch.

I somehow manage to find myself seated between Cat and fucking Sinjin VanCleef during lunch. Beck isn't even gone for one whole school day and I already have my creepy wannabe stalker sticking to me like glue. He literally came out of nowhere and I can't even pinpoint when exactly he sat down next to me. It is beyond creepy that Sinjin can be that stealthy. I play with my small portable scissors, methodically cutting up some french fries I am too full to finish eating, while listening to Vega go on about finding the perfect birthweek gift for her to give to Trina.

Really Andre? Cheese? And Robbie's suggestion about the lotion was not any better. It gave me visions of the different lotions that Beck has next to his bed that we use, for *ahem* certain _things_…...and I do NOT want my mind going to what Robbie uses his various lotions for.

"Jade, what should I get Trina?" Vega interrupts Cat's rambling to ask me.

"Talent," I reply, without looking up from my scissors. I can just feel Sinjin's eyes on me, and it is beginning to be more than I can handle. It is one thing that the freak stares at me constantly from afar, it is another to have him inches from my face and staring at me like a love sick little puppy.

"Jade's so pretty," Sinjin sighs. I take a sharp intake of breath. Could he be _any_ fucking creepier?

"Three...Two...One," I start counting down, my voice hard. As soon as I begin to say the number one, Sinjin quickly jumps up, grabs his backpack and dashes across the Asphalt Cafe. Thank the gods he is away from me. I listen for a few more moments of Vega's current dilemma, but decide that I just can't take it anymore.

"You people give me a rash," I tell everyone at the table, rolling my eyes and walking away. I cannot stand how everyone is so worried about Tori's damn birthday present problem. Who the hell cares what the fuck she gets for her annoying ass sister?

I walk into the Blackbox theater and decide to read over the scenes again for my audition for 'Uptown Downtown' at the end of this weekend. The one positive thing about Beck being in Canada for the week is that he won't be able to distract me from prepping for this audition. I am just beginning to lose myself in the script when I hear the door to the theater open. I don't even glance up from reading, figuring that it is just a random student who left something behind when they switched classes.

"Jade, I really wanted to talk to you about what happened Saturday night," I hear Vega say, as she comes walking up behind me.

"Ugh, why?" I groan loudly, dramatically throwing my head back and flopping my script to the floor. Aside from my short conversations with Robbie this morning at our lockers, and me getting Andre to admit his wallet was stolen, no one has said a word about Saturday night. Most likely because Vega had been monopolizing the conversation at lunch with her inability to find the perfect gift for her annoying sister.

"Because, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I also wanted to thank you," Tori begins, sitting down in the chair next to me. "I've never had that much to drink before, and I am so embarrassed that I almost-"

"Stop!" I interrupt her, throwing my arm up. "I have been trying to block the image of you on your knees out of my head for the past two days."

"Cat told me that you were the one who noticed I had disappeared, and you insisted on finding me. And that you went off on that Northridge guy about taking advantage of me," Vega says, looking at her hands that she is fiddling with nervously in her lap. "If it hadn't been for you, who knows just how far I would have gone with that guy. I just want you to know that I am not normally like that. I just had too much to drink and I don't just randomly hook up with-"

"You don't owe me any explanation. Douchebag Dangle Dick was trying to take advantage of a drunk girl, but I stopped it. End of story. The creep had been trying to get into my pants all night. I would have gone off on him no matter who he had managed to go into the bedroom with. So you don't need to make this into some damn Hallmark touchy-feely moment. You were acting like a drunk slut, and I stopped you. You don't need to thank me."

The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. I close my script, gather my bag and stand up and begin to walk towards the hallway. I put my hand on the door and glance back at Vega, who is still sitting, looking at her hands that are clasped together. "Oh, and Vega?"

"Yeah?" she asks, tearing her gaze from her lap to look at me.

"I'll be sending you the bill for the cleaning of my car," I smirk at her, before leaving her alone in the theater and heading off to my next class.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this helps explain why Tori is willing to help Jade get back together with Beck in the episode Jade Dumps Beck. The explanation for that in the show always seemed rather lame to me. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! **


	22. The Birthweek Song Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a wedding I was in over the weekend, and was battling a cold from hell, so I didn't have much time to write. I am feeling better now though, so I hope to get the next chapter up sometime within the next few days. **

**Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, messages, follows, and favorites. It makes my day whenever I see that anyone has done any of those things.**

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN- as always, thanks for the input Matt! :P**

**Artistard3-thanks so much! (and thanks for the shout out in your story!) **

**TheWhiteCrayon- glad you liked my explanation for it.**

**4223marilyn- sorry, Beck is still in Canada. :( **

**lovElevan-put a Bade moment in this chapter for you. **

**WoNdyAlice- thanks so much! You are amazing!**

* * *

**The Birthweek Song**

**Part Four**

"So how was the Shakespeare festival?" I ask Beck, flopping down onto my bed and munching on some shelled pistachios. It was the first time we had actually been able to talk on the phone since he left for Canada.

"Great! I still can't believe my grandparents were able to get tickets for four of the plays. I have to say though, your hatred of Romeo and Juliet has totally killed my appreciation for that show. I could have gone without seeing it. During the entire thing I just kept thinking of all the snide little comments you would have made."

"Ugh, that is seriously THE stupidest thing ever written. Two dumb ass kids see each other once and fall deeply in love over the course of like what, a week? I love the fact that Shakespeare wrote it as a farce and was totally making fun of everything in it, intentionally making it ridiculously melodramatic, but somehow people were too dumb to realize that and now it is supposedly this wonderfully epic love story. More like two horny, impatient, idiot kids, who just want to defy mommy and daddy and fuck each other," I begin to rant. Don't get me wrong- I fucking LOVE the bard, but it annoys me to no end that one of his most well known plays is that ridiculous piece of shit.

"So anything interesting happen at Craig's party?" Beck asks me, not so subtly, changing the subject.

I think of all that transpired on Saturday night and sigh loudly. "Nothing unusual. Being the designated driver sucked, being at a party without you sucked, taking care of all my drunk ass friends sucked."

"So I'm guessing it sucked then?" Beck asks, and I can tell from the tone of his voice he is trying not to laugh at me.

"Oh not totally, a couple funny things happened. Andre hooked up with some Northridge chick who ended up stealing his wallet, Rex got puked on…. twice," Beck starts to laugh. "Oh, and you won't _believe _what I found Vega almost doing-" I stop talking suddenly, and begin to think twice about telling him about Tori and Douchebag Dangle Dick.

"You found Tori doing what?" Beck asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just being a drunk idiot on the dance floor," I lamely reply. I'm not sure why I am not telling him about Vega's drunken escapade, but for some reason I decided not to. I suppose it could be because we are not _NOT _friends, but I prefer to think it is because he doesn't need to know that you put a bit of beer in her, and she is ready to suck any dick available. Yeah, that must be why.

The doorbell rings and I groan. "Ugh, Beck, I gotta go. Sinjin and Shapiro are probably here. Fucking Foster paired me with them for this big, stupid presidential project thing. Just stab me in the eyeball now," I complain, pissed that I have to cut my phone call short because of those two idiots.

Beck starts to laugh. "Just don't kill them," he says, and then gets serious. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I admit, feeling very relieved that this is just a phone call and I didn't insist on doing a video call, so he can't see me. I can feel my eyes beginning to brim with tears. What the fuck is that about? Jade West does not cry because she misses her boyfriend. I quickly swallow my emotions. "I'll talk to you later."

"Love you Jade," Beck says.

"Love you too Babe," I say quietly, hanging up my phone.

* * *

"Don't touch anything," I tell Robbie and Sinjin as I lead them into my room. I am beyond annoyed that they are here in the first place, but there was no way in hell I was going to go in either of their houses.

"It's just how I imagined it would be!" Sinjin looks around my room in awe. I roll my eyes and refrain from saying anything. I just want to get this stupid project meeting done and over with as quickly as possible.

"Do either of you know what president we ended up with?" I ask, trying to divert Sinjin's attention away from my room decor.

"Hold on, I will check on my pearpad," Robbie says, pulling out the huge thing from his backpack. He finds Foster's blackboard page that lists all the groups and who they are assigned. "Calvin Coolidge."

"Who the fuck is that?" I ask, racking my brain, trying to remember if I have ever even heard that name before. I mean, history is definitely not my thing, but I am not horrible at it. "Are you sure that was even a president?"

"He was the 30th president of the United States," Sinjin says, walking up and sitting next to me on my bed. I just give him a death glare and he quickly pops up and starts walking around my room, lecturing us. "He was Harding's vice-president, but became commander-in-chief when Harding croaked. This is going to be awesome. I actually have some souvenirs from his family."

I look at Robbie out of the corner of my eye. Maybe this won't be so bad. Sinjin seems to know all about the guy, and having stuff would just be a bonus.

"What kind of souvenir?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, will we be able to use it in the visual we need to create?" I ask, standing up and moving towards Robbie and Sinjin.

"Oh, we could definitely work it in. I have his cousin's bicuspid and a molar from his wife!" Sinjin says excitedly, bouncing up and down on his feet a bit.

"Wait….are you talking about…..do you have their TEETH?" I ask, completely disgusted. What the fuck is _wrong_ with this kid?

"Yeah! How cool is this going to be?" Sinjin asks, a huge grin on his face.

Ugh, that's it. Five minutes is all I can take. "OUT!" I scream, pointing my finger towards my bedroom door.

"But Jade-"

"NO! OUT!" I start to push Sinjin out of my bedroom.

We are just about to the door. "Fine, I'm going," he puts his hands up in surrender and I stop shoving him. "We still need to decide who is going to do what," he suddenly leans into me and sniffs my hair.

"Ugh- get the fuck out of here!" I scream, shoving him as hard as I can out of my bedroom door before slamming it in his pathetic face. I spin around quickly, and see Robbie cowering in the middle of the room, looking terrified.

"Well, uh…..I guess I should be going too," Robbie says, quickly stuffing his pearpad back into his backpack. "I told Cat that I would take her to play miniature golf, but we need to go to my Maw Maw's house first, and-" Robbie starts to ramble, looking down at his feet.

"No. You aren't going anywhere Shapiro," I interrupt his rambling.

"What? Why? What are you going to do to me?" Robbie asks, clutching his backpack in front of him protectively, total panic in his voice and a look of terror on his face.

"We need to talk," I tell him, walk over to my bed and sit down. "About Cat."

* * *

**A/N: So, hopefully everyone enjoyed the dash of Bade I threw in this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday at the latest. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	23. The Birthweek Song Chapter Five

**A/N: This is a bit more of a filler chapter that is building on things that are to come. Hopefully you guys are catching the hints I put in all the chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, messages, follows, favorites, and especially reviews my story. It means the world to me. :)**

**A special thanks for those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN- YOU telling me I wrote a perfect Robbie line is like the best compliment ever Matt!**

**TheWhiteCrayon-here is your Cade friendship. I hope that you like it. :)**

**lovELAVAN-sorry that there is no Bade in this chapter. Don't worry, Beck will come back in the next one!**

**WoNdYAlice-already PM you, but LOVE the long, detailed reviews!**

**4223marilyn- hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**whatthehell82- glad you liked the Bade moment. :)**

**SnapCrackleSpock- well then we are both legit trash, because that is totally how I see Jade acting towards Cat! **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**The Birthweek Song**

**Part Five**

"What...what do you mean we have to talk about Cat?" Robbie asks nervously as I walk across the room and past him, and sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Come here," I say casually, patting the spot on my bed beside me.

"Um…...okay. You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Robbie asks taking a couple steps towards me.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Really? Here I am trying to be nice to this idiot and he is going to question every fucking thing that I do? "Sit!" I yell at him, and he immediately obeys. I smile at him. "Okay, thank you. Was that so hard?" I ask him, and I see him gulp and quickly shake his head. "Now, what exactly do you think you are doing with Cat?"

Robbie's forehead wrinkles in confusion. "Um, what do you mean?"

I sigh. "You took her to your grandparent's house once already," I explain. "Plus you kissed her last month."

"She kissed me!" Robbie exclaims, his voice a complete octave above normal.

"And?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at Robbie.

"And nothing! Nothing happened Jade! I promise!" Robbie practically begs me to believe him. Like I didn't already _know_ nothing else happened.

"Cat is my best friend," I explain to him calmly. "I know you took her to your meet your Maw Maw," I hold my hand up in his face as he opens his mouth to say something. "And I know that she insulted her. She really hurt Cat's feelings."

"That wasn't my fault!" Robbie protested. "She's crazy!" I hold my hand up to signal Shapiro to stop talking.

"I will only tell you this only once," I say, leaning into Robbie, getting right in his face and grabbing the collar of his shirt. "If you ever hurt her, I will fucking kill you." I tell him in a low, quiet, yet threatening voice.

Robbie gulps audibly. "What…...I…..won't. I…...I would never-" Robbie says nervously.

I stand up and glance back at him. "You can leave now."

* * *

I had just finished giving my report about the play I saw last week in Mrs. Foster's class. (I have to say, watching the monster gouge out the annoying lead character's eyes was hilariously satisfying. I love shows that have a twist ending.) "Questions?"

Sinjin raised his hand. Of fucking course he did. "I have two questions-"

"Okay, no questions. Great, I'm done," I saw quickly, cutting him off and walking back to my seat quickly. I just want it to be tonight already. Beck told me last night that because the auditions for Uptown Downtown were changed from Sunday afternoon to Friday afternoon, (no idea why they were scheduled for a weekend anyway. Who the fuck does that?) But, because of the altered day and time, his parents let him switch his flight, so he will be back tonight. As in, he will be back from Canada, but his parents are still staying until Sunday morning like they initially planned! I have missed him SO much this past week, and I can't believe how much I am looking forward to seeing him. Alone. In his RV, with no one able to interrupt us.

I cannot even begin to explain how happy I am that Robbie's grandma popped up and was video chatting with him during class. And the BEST part of the whole thing was her calling Rex a puppet. I was so pissed when Ms. Foster made me permanently move my seat to the front of the classroom last month (just for carving up _one_ desk in the back with my scissors) but I am beyond thrilled to have a front row ticket to this trainwreck.

* * *

"And then she asked me if I hated my mother?" How mean is that? Just because I dyed my hair red? What kind of grandmother is she?" Cat asks me as we walk into my bedroom.

"What did Robbie do?" I asked her, attempting to make my voice light. I swear if he didn't defend her to his fucking _Maw Maw_ I just may have to put his nuts in a vice.

"That was the first time that I went to her house with him. The last time she asked 'why'd you bring that one?' and then called me 'one of those.' What does that even mean?"

I dump out the contents of my Gears of War bag onto my floor and then start to pack for my overnight with Beck. I told my mom and Greg that I was sleeping over at Cat's tonight, and she called me all upset about how things went with Robbie's Maw Maw.

"Cat, don't worry about what that old hag says," I tell her, searching in my dresser for my black lacy thong that Beck loves.

"But she told me I must have psychological problems!" Cat says sadly, plopping herself down on the edge of my bed, and putting her head into her hands.

I sigh, frustrated because I can't find my favorite pair of thongs (I _know_ that they are clean, I just put them away the other night!) and also because Cat is so upset. I walk over to Cat and sit down beside her. "Well if she thinks you have problems just because of your hair color, just think of what she would say about ME," I smirk, throwing my arm around her. "I mean, just look at me. I am an old, crazy, Jewish Grandma's worst nightmare."

Cat sighs and lays her head on my shoulder. "Thanks. It just sucks. Normally people just talk about me behind my back," she says sadly.

I give Cat's shoulder a quick squeeze before I get up and start to search for my blood red lace bra. (It's my second favorite one, my favorite must be dirty because I can't seem to find it, although I could swear that I washed and put it away a couple days ago.) "If you hear anyone talk shit about you, let me know." I turn and look into Cat's eyes. "I will take care of it."

Cat gives me a lopsided smile. "Thanks Jadey." I can't help but roll my eyes at the stupid nickname.

"Come here and help me find something sexy to wear for Beck tonight," I say, trying to distract her from her current train of thought. "I feel like I am losing my fucking mind. I can't seem to find any of Beck's favorite things," I say, frustrated.

Cat suddenly pops up and runs up to me, a huge grin on her face. "I know what you can wear!"

I look at her curiously. "Um…...okay. What?"

"These!" Cat says excitedly, digging into her purse and pulling out a pair of black sequined cat ears, and a fluffy black cat tail that has a small clip to fix it to your underwear..

I just look at her smiling face and am completely speechless for a moment. (And it takes a fuck of a lot to leave me speechless.) "You carry these in your _purse?_" I ask her, grabbing the ears and looking them over.

Cat gets a mischievous smile. "Well, you never know when you might need to dress like a sexy kitten," she giggles, and then begins to rummage through my underwear drawer.

Well, damn, I just stand there staring at her with my mouth open like a fucking moron for a few moments.

"These will look great with the ears and tail," Cat giggles, holding up a plain black thong and push up bra. "Just make sure to tickle him with the tail," she says, and rubs the end of it against my cheek.

I just stare at her for a moment, before I burst out laughing. "And _THIS_ is why you are my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: The thought of Cat carrying around ears and a tail in her purse makes me laugh. :P **

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	24. The Birthweek Song Chapter Six

**A/N: ****Yay! The final chapter of this episode, and Beck is back! The second part of this took me FOREVER to be happy with, so I really hope that everyone likes it.**

**Thank you everyone who is reading and supporting this story, and especially those who message and/or review!**

**A special thank you to ABEDFAN for his suggestions. This wouldn't have gotten published tonight without your feedback! :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**4223marilyn**

**AuJapIsFallingRose**

**Artistard3**

**lovElavan**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**The Birthweek Song**

**Part Six**

"So you still need to let me know how long you have been carrying those in your pur-," I start to say as Cat and I walk down my stairs but stop talking once I see my mom, pacing at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, hey Mom," I smile. "We were just leaving. Remember, you said that I can stay the night at Cat's tonight so we can prepare for the audition tomorrow?" I remind her, crossing my fingers that she isn't about to kill my plans for tonight.

"Of course Honey," my mom says, a worried look in her eyes. What is going on? Honey? She hasn't used that term of endearment for me since I was like twelve years old.

"Um, everything okay?" Cat asks, looking between me and my mom. Okay, so I am definitely not imagining that my mom is acting a little off. I mean, if _Cat_ is noticing that her behavior is odd…..

"Everything is fine Cat," my mom says, smiling at her. She turns to me. "Jade, after auditions tomorrow could you come home? There are some things that we need to talk about."

I groan. "Ugh….you said that I could hang out with my friends afterwards and spend the night at Veg- I mean, Tori's house," I say, narrowing my eyes at her. Beck was planning on having a party since his parents will be gone until Sunday night. I will be SO fucking pissed if she doesn't let me go.

"Oh, that's right. I had forgotten about that. I'm glad that you have made another friend," my mom says, and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from correcting her about Vega being my friend. "Well, we will talk later this weekend then," she smiles at me. "It can wait. Have fun. And break a leg at your audition."

I force out a smile. "Thanks Mom. See you later!" I practically run out my front door, Cat following close behind me.

"What was that all about?" Cat asks me as we get into my car.

"I have no fucking idea," I say, trying not to let my mom's odd behavior get under my skin. "Maybe she was feeling especially maternal today."

"She was just acting weird."

"I know. But whatever, with any luck she will let me stay out until Sunday, so I will worry about it then." I say, trying to put every other thought out of my head other than what I was going to do to Beck when I see him tonight.

* * *

"I can't believe you got grounded. Are you sure that you can't sneak out tonight?" Beck says, practically pleading with me.

"Ugh, no," I respond, into my pearphone, suppressing a laugh. "Sorry, I was really looking forward to seeing you," I say, leaning over the sink in the RV's minuscule bathroom, and begin to put the blood red lipstick on that I know drives him crazy.

"Well I am just about to my house. I will give you a call again in a little while," Beck says. "I've really missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too Beck. Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" I rush through the last part, and hang up my phone, cutting him off as he starts to reply. I quickly shove my phone and my lipstick back into my purse and throw it onto the counter and shut off the bathroom light. My bag is already stored under his bed, and I am fairly positive that I have left no sign that I am here. I left my car at Cat's house and had Frankie drive me over (the fact that I risked my sanity to be driven by that maniac AGAIN this week should prove just how much I missed my boyfriend these past few days!) I quickly adjust the cat ears once more on my head, as I hear the car pull into the driveway and the engine turn off.

I take a deep breath and pose seductively in the bathroom doorway (since it is literally the only doorway in the tiny RV, not exactly the sexiest place to be, but oh well, you have to work with what you've got, right?) I hear the car door shut and Beck climbing up the steps to the RV and unlocking the door.

"Fucking, stupid, piece of shit lock," I hear Beck mumble after he has to jiggle the handle a few times to get the door to open. "Every damn day," Beck mumbles, tossing his keys and phone on the little table next to the door as he shuts it behind him, and then flicks on the light. "What the hell?" He says, wondering why only one small lamp turned on. (I unplugged all the others.) I watch silently as Beck looks around the RV, and I can tell the exact moment that he notices me. His entire body jerks, and he gets a huge grin on his face, and raises his eyebrows. "Hey, kitty kitty."

"Meow," I respond, smiling slowly as I start to walk towards him, in nothing but my black stilettos and the outfit Cat picked out for me. "So…..did you miss me?"

"Every fucking day," he says, wrapping his arms around my bare waist and thrusting our bodies together, smashing his lips into mine.

I immediately respond by running my hands through his hair and biting his lip before sticking my tongue in his mouth. I've always loved that he tastes of caramel.

His hands slowly drop down to my ass and lightly squeeze. "That tail is mine tonight," he growls huskily into my ear, before biting my earlobe, sending sparks down to my core. I let out a small, involuntary moan.

Beck pulls back from me and looks deep into my eyes. "God, you are fucking beautiful Jade," he says, and I attack his lips again, and then push him onto his bed.

"You aren't too bad yourself," I smirk, and straddle his waist. "Now how about you let me show you just how much I missed you this week?"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully everyone enjoyed the Bade reunion moment. Just a friendly reminder that I am planning on changing the rating on this story probably sooner rather than later. **

**I would love to know what you think, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Next up: Jade Dumps Beck! **


	25. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter One

**A/N: Yay! This is one of my favorite episodes of the entire series, because we get a glimpse into Jade's vulnerable side. I know this episode is special to a lot of Bade fans, and I hope that I do it justice. I also know that A LOT of you are wondering what is up with Jade's mom. You will find out-but not until the next chapter. Sorry, I am evil. :)**

**Thank you to my Matt, who will constantly nag me keep writing, even when I am not in the mood. :) As always, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and messages me! **

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.**

**-ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-LovElavan**

**-whatthehell82**

**-Artistard3**

**-500025600minutes**

**-4223marilyn**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Chapter One**

"Are you seriously going to stay mad at me?" Beck says, as he pulls into Cat's driveway so I can grab my car. "This is just stupid. Let me drive you and Cat to school. If your mom happens to see that your car is still here, you wouldn't even have to lie to her about why."

My response to Beck is just to open the car door before it is even fully stopped, hop out, and without a backwards glance slam the passenger's door shut as hard as I can. I stalk up to Cat's front door and start knocking on it so hard that I swear the skin on my knuckles is going to break.

"Jade! Come on, let's talk about this. I didn't mean it in a bad way! Besides- you asked me for my honest opinion!" I heard Beck call out from his car window, but I refuse to acknowledge him.

Ugh! Where the fuck is Cat? I have been knocking on her damn door forever. I sigh and dig in my purse for my phone to call her. If she overslept this morning I am going to fucking kill her. As I am pulling my phone out I remember that I forgot to turn the volume back on. (I had put it on silent last night before Beck had arrived to the RV, not wanting my phone to make a noise and ruin the surprise.)

SHIT! I have twenty missed calls from Cat! "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Beck says concerned, quickly getting out of his car and running up to me. "Is everything okay?" I hold up my hand to get him to shut the hell up so I can listen to my voicemails.

The first few are typical Cat.

"Hope you are having fun with Beck."

"So, did Beck like the tail?"

"Did the cat ears stay on your head when you were...you know? Hehehehe."

"Jadey- you'll never guess what my brother did one time…."

I keep deleting the voicemails until I hear one of Cat crying.

"Jade, please call me back."

"Jade, pick up the phone."

"Jadey, I need to talk to you!"

"PLEASE pick up Jade!"

Beck sees the tears well up in my eyes. "Jade, what happened? Where's Cat?"

"I don't know!" I scream at him, frustrated that Cat isn't answering her door, and leaving me cryptic voicemails on my phone, but with no information about what is wrong. "Shhhh!" I put my finger to my lips as the last message begins to play.

"My family is on it's way to San Francisco. My Nonna called and told us my Grandpa just had a massive stroke. They don't think he's going to make it through the night. I will call you later. Jade...I'm scared," Cat's voice chokes out through her tears.

I turn to Beck, completely forgetting about our current argument and my irritation with him, and I wrap my arms around my boyfriend, guilt washing over me. "I'm a horrible friend."

Beck kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair. "What happened to Cat?"

"Her grandpa's dying- or dead, and I wasn't there for her. Before I left her, I _promised_ her I would call her last night before I went to sleep, but I completely forgot," I say, pulling away from Beck and beginning to walk back to his car. "I just got so caught up in…..us, that I forgot all about Cat."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, she won't be mad," Beck says, taking my hand and squeezing it. I snatch my hand away from him.

"Don't tell me how to feel!" I snap at him. Beck just sighs, and we ride the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

"I can wait. For you I can wait for a thousand years," Robbie says, stepping towards me.

"But that's so many!" I exclaim, batting my eyelashes coyly at him.

"I know that I'm poor. I know that I don't have much to offer, but I do love you," Robbie grabs my hand.

"Because I'm beautiful?" I ask him, turning away.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you," Robbie says, spinning me towards him, grabbing my hand again and kissing it.

"Great job you two!" Marty says, signalling us that our audition was over.

"Oh thank God," I mutter, yanking my hand out of Robbie's grasp. "Seriously Shapiro? You had to _touch _me?" I stomp back to the seating area of the Blackbox theater and flop down on the folding chair that is next to Beck, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, I was just in the moment and-"

"Shut it Robbie! If your lips come into contact with me again I will make you a eunuch!" I threaten, and watch satisfied as he recoils in horror and subconsciously covers his groin. I lean back into my chair with a smirk.

"You did great Babe," Beck leans in whispering in my ear, while rubbing my back.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumble, wiggling my shoulders to signal Beck that I want him to stop touching me. I am beyond annoyed that I just had to do that scene with Robbie of all people.

"Okay, same scene. This time I want to see Beck and Tori," Marty says.

Really? I mean…...really? Seriously, could this fucking day get ANY worse? As I am sitting there watching Beck profess his love to Tori fucking Vega it is pissing me off more and more. I know he is acting, but Vega's lovey-dovey look she is giving him look all too real. I've seen Vega act before, and the look of total infatuation that she is giving him right now is beyond her current level of talent.

"All right, great job you two," Marty says, standing up. "I think we are done. I will post the cast list Monday morning. Thank you all for coming. You have definitely not made my job easy. The level of talent in this room is extremely high."

Everyone starts to get all their stuff together and begin to leave the theater.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," I tell Beck, and he shrugs and walks into the hallway with Robbie, Andre, and Tori. "Um, Marty, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, walking up to him.

"Sure. What is on your mind?" the director answered me.

"Would it be possible to hold off casting this show until Cat can audition? Her Grandpa is dying, so she had to miss today to go see him. But she loves this show as much as I do, and I know it would mean so much to her to have a chance to-"

"Jade!" Marty holds up his hand and cuts me off. "I sympathize with Cat. I really do. But I can't put the casting of this show on hold. We only have four weeks until performance week as it is. I'm sorry." Marty looks like he is going to pat me on the shoulder, but my narrowing eyes must have made him think better. He awkwardly puts his hand back down to his side, and turns around and continues to collect scripts.

I have to bite my tongue, because all I want to do is to tell this pompous bastard to fuck off, but I know that will screw any chance I have of being in the show. All I can do is let out a frustrated groan and storm out of the theater. I see Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori leaning against some lockers, waiting for me.

"Uh oh. What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked, starting to walk towards me.

I just glare at her, and stomp past the four of them. "I need a fucking drink. Let's go party," I say, ignoring Vega's question and stalking out the front doors of Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that this would be a good explanation of why Cat is missing in this episode, and why she was not cast in Uptown, Downtown. PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you thought! This is totally cliche, but true- the more reviews I have the more motivation I have to update!**


	26. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Two

**A/N: I am SO sorry this update took so long to get up! I've had a fairly rough week and a half, and just could not seem to let myself get into writing. Things are better now though, so hopefully there will not be such a big gap again! Also, anyone else who publishes on fanfiction having issues with seeing their stats? I haven't been able to see mine in over a week, and I have email them like they tell you to, but nothing has been resolved. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, messages, and reviews. It means the world to me. :)**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**4223marilyn**

**whatthehell82**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**SnapCrackleSpock**

**lovElavan**

**50025600minutes**

**Rish**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Two**

"Okay, everyone set with their drinks?" Beck asks, as we all sit around his parents dining room table with various drinks in front of us. A chorus of different versions of yes are yelled out in answer to his question. He smiles and sits down in the chair next to me, and I scoot my chair over to lean my head on his shoulder. I've got a lovely buzz going on, and when Robbie suggested we play "Never Have I Ever," I didn't oppose like I normally would.

"Never have I ever gotten oral sex, I mean, you know, a blow job," Robbie admits in his awkward, rambling way, looking down into his lap.

"Ha!" Rex laughs. Beck and Andre both look at each other and take a shot of the vodka that is in front of them. Robbie's mouth drops open and he then his eyes shift to me and he just stares, knowing that when we played this game last month Andre was the only one that took a shot.

"Don't say a fucking word!" I yell at him, while I think try to think up a good one.

"Never have I ever….smoked three joints one right after the other," I say, glaring at Robbie.

"But- but that's not fair! You dared me too!" Robbie complains, as I nudge the shot of Bicardi 151 towards him.

"Doesn't matter," I smirk. "Drink up!" Robbie sighs, and picks up the shot, staring at it for a minute.

"Man, stop being a pussy Rob!" Rex yells at him. Beck, Andre, and I burst out laughing as Robbie takes the shot and his mouth immediately starts to water.

"Oh, my God! That's horrible!" Robbie sputters, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, my turn!" Vega says just a bit too eagerly. I can't help but narrow my eyes at her a bit, part of me is wondering if she is going to try to use this game as an excuse to get Beck even drunker than he already is. "Never have I ever, met anyone from a classic rock 'n roll band," she says, looking around the table at all of us, with her eyes stopping on Beck.

"Well shit. Cheers Babe!" Beck smiles at me, clinking his shot glass and mine together before we both throw the alcohol down our throats. Beck leans over and kisses me on the lips. "You are so fucking beautiful," he whispers to me quietly, as he leans his forehead against mine.

"And you are so fucking drunk," I respond, smiling. I pull my head away and look across the table at Tori. "Seriously Vega? That was the worst 'never have I ever' question in the history of this idiotic game," I say, smirking as I stand up. "And you know my rules guys, once a lame ass question gets asked, I am done."

"Damn it Tori!" Andre says, shoving her shoulder gently. "I had a good one too!"

"Way to go Tori!" Robbie yells.

"Quit spazzing out Rob, damn," Rex chides him, as I roll my eyes and walk away from everyone.

I walk into Beck's parents kitchen and pour myself a glass of water and then check my phone to see if Cat has texted me. _I hate this. Watching him gasp for every breath is horrible. The doctor's say it is only a matter of time. Time for what? No one will tell me. I wish you were here Jadey. _I struggle to think up a supportive response to write back to her, when I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and hug me close from behind.

"Everything okay with Cat?" Beck whispers into my ear, before kissing the top of my head. I love that he knows why I left the room, and the real reason behind it. I lean back into him and sigh, glad that he followed me into the kitchen.

"Not really. It sounds really bad. I just hate that I can't be there for her, you know? I feel like I should be. Her fucking grandpa is going to die any second now, but no one will just come right out and say that to her. You know how she is, and how her family fucking coddles her," I vent to my boyfriend while turning my head back to look at him. "And I feel even more guilty, because there is a small part of me is glad that I am here with you."

Beck spins me around to face him, and grabs a hold of my hands. "You aren't Cat's keeper Jade. You can't fix everything for her, no matter how much you want to."

I yank my arms out of Beck's grasp. "I know I am not her fucking keeper! What the hell Beck?" I yell at him, narrowing my eyes.

Beck sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Look Jade, I didn't mean-"

"I'm not in the mood for this," I say and push past Beck and back into the dining room where everyone is still lounging around. I just need to get my mind off of the helplessness I feel over Cat's situation, and as much as I have tried to ignore it, the conversation with my mom is still haunting me. I walk up to the table and grab a bottle of vodka. "Anyone up for body shots?"

* * *

I wake up to my phone buzzing like crazy. "Shut up!" I yell, reaching over to grab it off of my nightstand, only to almost fall out of the bed because I grab onto thin air. Confused, I unbury my head from underneath the warm comforter, and see a bright blue room with a life size cardboard spiderman cutout in the corner. Where the fuck am I? I sit up quickly and instantly regret it, my head feels like it weighs about fifty pounds. I stand up and begin to search for my damn buzzing phone and I vaguely remember why I am in Beck's old bedroom, instead of his RV. After the body shots, (of which I am 99% sure I took one off of everyone, including Vega) I remember his phone kept going off because he was getting texts from some skanky chick in his damn yoga class. I was drunk and not in a mood to deal with him, announced to everyone that I was crashing and stumbled into his old twin bed with the superhero sheets. God, Beck is such a closet nerd.

After a couple minutes of searching I find my damn phone under the bed. I check it, and see that I have a couple missed calls from my mom, and several missed texts. Nothing from Cat though. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing at this point. The last text from my mom was sent about fifteen minutes ago, demanding that I be home by noon at the latest. I glance at the time on my phone and notice it is 11:45.

Well, shit.

* * *

"Don't worry, we will find your keys and Andre and I will get your car back to you," Beck says, breaking the silence as he pulls up into my mom's driveway. I somehow managed to lose track of my car keys last night, and didn't have enough time to search for them, so I had to settle for Beck driving me home.

"Okay," I mumble, unbuckling my seat belt, but instead of making a move to get out of the car I just let out a big sigh, and lean back against the seat, closing my eyes. "I really don't want to go in there. I don't know what the big, important deal is, but I am so not in the mood," I say, hoping the ibuprofen I took for my headache will start to kick in soon.

Beck takes my left hand in his and gently squeezes it. "Whatever your mom's deal is, I'm sure it isn't that bad," Beck says, trying to get me to relax. It almost starts to work and I glance at him and begin to give him a half smile, until his phone dings announcing that he has gotten another text message.

I yank my hand out of his and narrow my eyes. "Another text? That wouldn't be from fucking yoga girl again, would it?"

Beck sighs and grabs his phone to look at it. "Yeah, it's Alyssa, but she just needs a ride to yoga in the morning because her car-"

"Whatever," I cut Beck's explanation off, get out of the car and slam the door shut as hard as I can. I walk up to my mom's house and through the front door, (thankfully it is unlocked, since my keys are still missing) without a backwards glance at my damn boyfriend. Let him text Alyssa fucking Vaughn until his fucking fingers fall off for all I care.

"Jade, you're home," my mom says, meeting me in the foyer. "I called the Vega's house trying to track you down since you weren't answering your phone, but apparently you guys decided to stay somewhere else last night?"

Oh shit. "Um, well, you see, Cat's in San Francisco, and then Tori's sister Trina got sick-"

"Oh, don't worry about it right now," my mom just waved away my excuses like I was fifteen minutes past curfew, not that I just got busted lying about where I was for the night. I raised my eyebrows and snap my mouth shut, wondering just what could be so important that I escaped what any other time would be at least a two week grounding.

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room to talk?" my mom asks me, gesturing for me to lead the way. I don't say anything but walk into the living room, and stop dead in my tracks as soon as I catch a glimpse of my dad, who is sitting on the sofa. I whip around and face her.

"Okay, enough of this cryptic shit. What the hell is going on Mom? Why the hell is Dad here?" I practically scream. I am royally freaking out. My parents haven't willingly been in the same room with each other for five years. I see my mom glance past me to look at my dad, and I hear him stand up and begin to walk towards me. So I spin and turn around to face him. "What is it?" My dad just looks down at the floor.

"Jade, honey," my mom says after a minute, once she realizes that my dad has no intention of speaking first. "David's been released into his parent's custody. He is out and back living down the street."

I can feel myself beginning to shake my head no violently. "No. No. NO! There must be some mistake!"

This can't be fucking happening.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, cliffhangers! Don't you just hate them. *evil grin* Don't worry, I already have half of the next chapter written, so it will be up by Wednesday at the latest, AND I will actually get to the episode in the next chapter too. There is a reference to a certain someone's show during Never Have I Ever game, and I will give virtual cupcakes to anyone who knows what it is! Don't spoil it for anyone ABEDFAN! :) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Reviews inspire me to write more, especially now that I have no idea how many people are actually reading the story. **


	27. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! I am going to blame it on fanfiction going all wonky for a few days. This chapter is kind of short. Sorry about that, but the next one will be much longer. This was just a good stopping point, because the next chapter will have a lot more in it. I will also actually get to what happens in the episode next chapter- I promise! **

**I changed the story's rating to an M, not because there is anything overly graphic in this chapter, but more like a warning that there will be some more mature stuff coming up. I have been saying I was going to change it from the very first chapter, so this shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting, messaging me, and of course reviewing. I am in awe that so many people are reading and enjoying this crazy story I have come up with.**

**A very special thank you to ABEDFAN who is always there for me to bounce ideas off of, and help me when writer's block hits. If any of you other authors out there get stuck with anything, he is a good person to talk to. THANKS my Matty Boy! **

**A shout out to all who reviewed my last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**Angel1D98**

**4223marilyn**

**AuJapisFallingRose**

**TheWhiteCrayon **

**Artistard3**

**whatthehell82**

**WoNdY Alice**

**Reviewer**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Three**

This can't be fucking happening.

"Jade, honey, he is to have no contact with you, or the other two victims," my mom says.

"It was part of the terms of his early release. If he does, he will go back and serve the remainder of his sentence," my dad starts to say, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"But he wasn't supposed to get out for another two years!" I scream at my parents, shaking off my dad's hand and glaring at both of them. "You _promised_ me!" I feel like my entire world is fucking crashing in on me. I feel my chest start to constrict and the room start to spin. I force myself to take a couple slow deep breaths as I stumble to the sofa and sit down. I can feel both sets of my parents eyes watching me carefully. "Are you sure he's out?" I ask, knowing of course that he is, because otherwise my parents wouldn't be caught dead in such close proximity with one another.

"I'm sorry, Baby," my mom says quietly.

I nod my head slowly, twisting my hands together in my lap. I can feel the tears threaten to fall, but I will be damned if I shed another tear of fear or pain because of that fucking asshole. I am not a twelve year old little girl anymore, damn it. "Why did he get out early?" I ask quietly, continuing to stare at my hands.

"Good behavior and tremendous improvement in therapy is what the official documents claim," my father said, sounding disgusted.

"Tell me, if I had testified, would he have been granted an early release?" I ask, finally looking up from my hands and at my parents, who have moved to standing within a couple inches of each other. I notice them glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes before either of them start to speak.

"There is no way of knowing, honey," my mom says, sitting next to me on the couch, grabbing my hands into hers. "You can't think of that, about the what ifs."

I yank my hands away from her, annoyed that she won't just give me a straight answer. "So basically, the answer is yes. If I had been brave enough…..strong enough, to testify on the stand, he would still be locked up?"

"It wouldn't have mattered," my dad pipes in, and I can tell he is angry that I am not reacting like he feels the perfect daughter should to this fucking life altering news. I'm sure he would rather I start sobbing on my mom's shoulder, so he can pat my back and say "there, there" a few times. Then he could feel like he has fulfilled his parental duty in being present when breaking the bad news to me, comforted me, and then go on his merry way back to his condo and his life with wife number three.

"Well then please tell me, dear father of mine, what _would_ have actually kept him behind bars? I know what the fucking judge ruled! How the hell did the bastard get out early?" I scream at my father, getting right into his face. He is a real-estate lawyer, but that doesn't mean he is ignorant to criminal law.

"Drop it Jade," my father says quietly. "You can't change it."

"No! I'm your fucking daughter! Can you please for just once in your life be honest with me? Is is because I didn't testify? I'm sorry! I will do it now! It's not too late is it?"

"That's not it-"

"Well then what the fuck _is_ it? Why didn't he have to serve his whole term?" I scream, stepping towards my father, getting right in his face.

"Because he didn't actually rape you!" my father shouts, for once losing his cool, calm exterior. I recoil from him as if I he had slapped me.

"So because Lydia decided to come and clean on a different day than she normally did and because I was able to hurt him a little bit, he ends up getting a lighter fucking sentence?" I scream, practically hysterical now. "Well shit, I shouldn't have bothered to fight him off me then."

"Jade, don't-" my mom says, standing up and walking towards me.

"Should have just let him fucking rape me. Sodomize me. Whatever the asshole wanted to do right? If I had let him use everything in his little bag of horrors on me, would that have kept his ass in jail longer?" I spin around to glare at my father, demanding an answer.

"Jade, the law is complicated-"

"Fuck this," I say, turning around and walking back into the foyer, pulling out a drawer, grabbing an item out of it and throwing it into my purse. I wretch open my front door and storm through it. "I'm leaving!" I scream at them before I slam the door, intending to get into my car and drive to…..anywhere that isn't here. I stop short halfway onto my front porch once I realize that my car is sitting in Beck's parents driveway, next to Beck's RV.

Shit!

Well, fuck it, I will go over walk over to Cat's. I pull out my cell phone and begin to call her, and when I am halfway through dialing her number I remember that she's in San Diego, dealing with her dying grandfather.

Fuck!

I throw my pear phone back into my purse, grab the pair of scissors I took out of the drawer in the foyer and tuck them into my right combat boot. I already feel a bit better, feeling the sharp point prick into my skin with every step that takes me farther away from Parkway Avenue and my house….and my worst fucking nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: okay, once again, I apologize for this chapter being so short, and still not even getting to the actual episode. I promise that more will be revealed in the next part. I hope to have the next chapter up by Thrusday at the latest. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Good, bad, whatever. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!**


	28. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Four

**A/N: Okay everyone, be proud of me. I actually am getting this up a couple days before the deadline I had made for myself. :) **

**Thank you everyone who continues to read, follow, favorite, private message, and review this story. It means more to me than words could possible describe. This is literally the first work of fiction I have written in over seven years. **

**Oh, and since I have had several people ask me- no, Beck and Jade did not have sex when he returned from Canada. They just had plenty of fun. ;)**

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**badeelavan4life**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**lovElavan**

**WoNdY Alice**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Four**

I am using my favorite pair of scissors, the ones with the extra sharp edge, to cut out a picture for my project for Mrs. VanKampf's class. As I cut around the edges of Ashton Kutcher's face (he's so cute!) I hear my doorbell. I throw my scissors down and check the peephole in my front door. It is my neighbor from a couple houses down the street, David, and he is holding a medium sized brown paper bag in his hands.

I hesitate in answering the door. Something just feels a bit odd, although I don't really know why. David is the older brother of my friend, Teresa, so it's not like I don't know him. The Granger family moved a few houses down the street from us a couple of years ago. Teresa and I hit it off. We are both twelve and in love with Avril Lavigne. Her older brother just turned sixteen last month, and seems to be pretty cool. He always makes a point to talk to me when I am over there, and never treats me like I'm just a dumb kid since he is in high school. I even spent the night over there one time, and Teresa fell asleep, so David stayed up and talked to me until 4am. He listened to me about how I wanted to audition for Hollywood Arts, and all of my fears in doing so. He actually told me to go for it and tell my dad to fuck off, (my father's NOT in favor of the idea.)

David was always so sweet and supportive of me. Why did I feel so weird about the fact he was at my door? Yes, I knew Teresa was at some special sixth grade camp thing for the week, (she goes to an all girls Catholic middle school) but David and I talked and were kind of friends, right? What was the big deal?

I unlocked the front door and opened it, leaving the screen door closed.

"Hi David. What's up?" I asked casually, trying to bury the uncomfortable feeling I had. He is my friend's older brother. A neighbor from down the street. He is probably coming over to ask to borrow a stick of butter or something stupid like that. My dad is constantly telling me that I look at everyone and everything in a negative way, so I ignore the churning feeling in my gut and open the screen door.

"Hey Jade, can I come in for a second? I want to show you what I've got," he says, indicating the paper bag in his hands, but doesn't actually wait for me to answer before pushing his way inside. I automatically step back and away from the door, and my feeling of unease begins to grow.

"Um, my mom and Greg aren't home right now, and I am in the middle of doing a project for school that is going to take me like, all night, so I should really get back to it," I say quickly.

"Oh, can I see what it is? What class is it for?" David asks me, just like he normally does.

"It's an English project on pop culture," I answer him.

"Let me guess, Ashton's on there somewhere, am I right?" he asks, poking me in the arm. I can't help but relax and smile. He is always teasing Teresa and I about our slight obsession with Ashton Kutcher.

"Ha, maybe," I say, grinning. "Come on, I am working on it in the den," I say, as I turn to walk through my foyer and begin to walk down the hall that leads to the den. "And then you have to show me whatever it is that you have in the bag."

"I will. Don't you worry," David says, and shuts my front door. I hear him lock the deadbolt, and I spin around.

"Jade. Jade! Wake up! It's me!" I open my eyes and realize that Beck is lying down next to me, holding me tight, despite the fact that my entire body is thrashing all around. Beck is attempting to calm me down as he fought to wake me up. I stop fighting him, and begin to start shivering uncontrollably and I realize that my cheeks are damp because I have tears rolling down my face. My heart is racing inside my chest. "Shhhh…..it's okay Jade. It was just a nightmare," he gently turns me over to look at him. "You're safe."

I swallow a couple times and struggle to take a couple of deep breaths, nodding my head slowly. I fight hard to control my breathing and know I just have to wait it out for my heart to stop racing. "Sor-sorry," I apologize to Beck, my teeth chattering.

"Babe, you're freezing. I thought that these nightmares had stopped?" he asks me, as he vigorously starts rubbing his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm me.

"I- I just haven't had one that bad in a long time. God, it's like...It's like I was fucking reliving it all over again," I say, still shivering, wiping at the tears that I shed while asleep. Beck stands up and walks over to his sofa and grabs a throw and then wraps me up in the blanket.

He sits back down next to me, and holds both of my hands in his. His concerned eyes look deep into my glassy ones. "Any idea what brought this on?" he asks me, once he notices my breathing has slowed back down to normal and I have stopped shaking like a leaf.

I should tell him that David was released. That he is back to living three houses down the street from me. That the fucking nightmares could very easily become a reality again. I should tell him.

"No," I say, my eyes darting to the floor. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Jade, I am leaving in two minutes!" I hear my mom call out to me as I am finishing up applying my winged eyeliner.

"Ugh. I'll be down in a sec!" I practically growl at her. I grab my backpack and purse and stomp down the stairs and into my mom's SUV. "I don't see why you won't just let me drive to school. This is so stupid," I complain as I buckle my seat belt and my mom backs out of our driveway. "I can't believe that you are taking away my car for a month!"

"There are consequences for your actions Jade. I know you were upset, but do you know the hell you put your father and I through Saturday, just disappearing like that? It's a good thing that I called Beck and found out you had made it over there," my mom starts to lecture me.

"You are _sure_ you didn't say anything about David to him?" I ask my mom for about the tenth time.

"No, I just told him we got into a fight and you stormed off. Which isn't so unusual," my mom says. I see her glance and me as we are stopped at a stoplight. "Why don't you want him to know?"

"Because I don't want him looking at me like you are! Like I am some kind of fucking victim. I can take care of myself. I'm not the same person anymore," I reply, absolutely hating the look of pitying concern my mom has on her face.

"Okay. I think it is a mistake, but it's your decision," my mom says, sounding doubtful. We pull into the parking lot at Hollywood Arts and my mom clears her throat as she pulls up to the front doors to drop me off. "I made an appointment with you to see Lane during your lunch period."

"You did what!?" I scream at her.

"You need to talk about this with somebody. You refuse to talk to me or your dad. You won't tell Beck. Cat is out of town. You have to have someone to talk to about this. It's Lane's job to listen," my mom says, reaching out to me, but I quickly open the car door and jump out of the vehicle.

"This is bullshit!" I say, slamming the door and stomping into the school. All I want to do is go back to before Saturday afternoon. I start slamming things into my locker and pull out my phone and decide to check out The Slap. As I start to look at my feed I keep seeing a link to the Buzzfinger website with various versions of "Way to go Beck!"captions. What the hell is this about?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well, I sort of got to the actual episode. Right? Obviously, the next chapter is going to have the break up scene in it. So far, I have split each chapter into 6 parts, but this episode has gotten a bit away from me, so I know that there will most likely be 7 or 8. Like I said earlier, it is one of my favorite episodes, and I had this entire story line worked out as to why Jade was acting so crazy. More will be revealed as to what happened to her in the next chapter. **

**Things have gotten quite intense, and will probably continue to do so for awhile. I promise that the rest of this story won't be all full of angst. **

**Please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	29. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I had an unexpected death in my family on Memorial Day, and it has been a roller coaster of emotions for me this past week. I have had a rather hard time focusing and getting into writing, so I apologize if this chapter isn't my best. And I know that I said last chapter that the actual breakup would happen, but once I began writing a visit to Lane's office happened...and sometimes you just have to go with the flow. SO, next chapter will be the big breakup- I PROMISE! **

**As always, thank you so much to all of you who read, review, follow, favorite, private message, and leave reviews. It means the world to me, especially right now.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**lovElavan**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**4223marilyn**

**The Black Op**

**WoNdY Alice**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Five**

I throw my phone back into my purse and slam my locker door shut as hard as I can. I can't fucking _believe_ my boyfriend! Seriously, what the hell is he thinking? I know that this stupid Alyssa Vaughn chick is in his damn yoga class. Yes, he told me he was going to take her to their class today, because there was some deal with her car. But did he have to take the bitch to Jet Brew afterwards and allow the fucking paparazzi to take pictures of them together?

I walk back out of the school and sit on the curb, picking up a couple rocks and tossing them back and forth in my hands, while waiting for Beck's ass to get to school. I see his car pull into the school parking lot, and feel my eyes narrow as I stand up, still holding a couple decent sized rocks and slowly strut towards where he parks.

"Hey, Babe. What's up?" I hear Beck ask me as he gets out of his car. "I went to Jet Brew and got you a-" he ducks quickly as the first rock I throw at him whizzes over his head. "What the fuck Jade?" he asks me, as he stands back up.

"What the hell were you doing at Jet Brew with fucking Alyssa Vaughn?" I scream at him.

"Getting you a coffee!" he replies angrily, holding up an extra large cup.

"Do you _know_ what is on the front fucking page of Buzzfinger right now?" I ask him, and chuck the other rock that I have in my hand, getting some slight satisfaction in realizing that I made contact with his car window, and smirk when I see that a spider line crack has formed in the passenger side window of his precious car.

Beck quickly walks around his car and thrusts the cup of coffee at me. "Here," he says, then turns around and runs a fingertip along the crack I made in his window. He spins back around and gestures to his broken window. "Really Jade?"

"Yeah, really, Beck!" I respond, mocking his outrage. "Do you see me going around on 'coffee dates' with some random guy?"

"It wasn't a date! God, I even got you- my _girlfriend_\- fucking coffee while I was there with Alyssa! I can't help it that the paparazzi ambushed us!" Beck yells at me.

"Whatever," I say, and thrust my coffee back into his arms. "Next time you decide to cheat on me and go out with some other chick, don't bother picking me up anything," I spin around and storm back inside the school.

"Jade! Wait up!" I hear Beck call after me, but I continue to ignore him and walk down the hallway.

I make a beeline for the girl's bathroom and plan on staying in there until I know Beck won't come looking for me. I lean against the bathroom door and do a quick scan to make sure all the stalls are empty, before digging out my pear phone from my purse. I think about texting Cat, but decide to dial her number instead. I just need to talk to her. To hear her stupid, ditzy, innocent voice. I need to have _something_ in my life that can keep me grounded. My best friend is what I need right now.

Damn it, why the hell does she have to be in fucking San Diego right now?

The phone just rings and eventually goes to her voicemail, so I hang up. It's for the best, I realize, not bothering to leave a message. It would be horribly selfish of me to vent to her right now. She has enough of her own shit she is dealing with. She doesn't need to hear about my problems. I take a deep breath and try to steady my nerves. I try to think of all the ridiculous things Cat would say to me to make murdering the world seem less appealing, but it isn't working. Instead I start to feel my eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly my body jerks forward as someone pushes the door open, and I literally almost fall on my face.

"Oh, sorry!" I hear Vega say realizing that she knocked into someone with the door, as she walks into the bathroom. She stops walking once she gets a good look at my face. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, watch how hard you fling doors open!" I yell at her and walk past her, intentionally bumping into her shoulder as I march through the door and out into the hallway towards my first class of the day.

* * *

"Jade, you've been sitting in my office for thirty-five minutes, without really telling me how you feel," Lane said, leaning forward on his swivel chair, and resting his elbows on his knees, linking his hands together and setting his chin onto his fingertips. "Your mom is concerned about you. I am concerned about you. This can't be easy."

I roll my eyes and continue to snip at pieces of paper I had torn out of my notebook about ten minutes into my "therapy session" with Lane. After a quick argument about how I couldn't sit in his chair that is suspended from the ceiling (guess who won _that _fight) I had been swinging comfortably back and forth in said chair, playing with my scissors, while listening to him drone on and on about how I needed to find a positive way to release my feelings, and how this was a safe environment to let go and get in touch with my emotions.

"So you want to know what I am _feeling_?" I ask Lane, putting down my scissors and planting my feet on the ground to stop the suspended chair from moving.

"Yes Jade," Lane smiles slightly, the relief in his voice evident.

"And I can say anything I want?"

"Anything," Lane agrees.

"I think this is all a load of shit!" I shout, standing up quickly, tiny pieces of paper fluttering to the floor as they fall off my lap when I begin to pace, flailing my scissors around in my hands as I begin to rant. "The douchebag was supposed to be out of my life- locked away- for another two years! He's not. There's nothing I can do about it, and talking about how I fucking _feel_ isn't going to change the fact that he's out, and back living down across the fucking street! You want to know how I fucking feel? I wish that someone had fucking castrated the asshole! I hope he got gang raped while in jail, so he can feel some of the fucking fear he made me feel- still makes me feel. ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" I turn to Lane, walking towards him, pointing my scissors at him. "But do you want to know what I really feel? What I really fucking wish?" I ask him calmly, leaning down to him so we are eye level in his seated position.

Lane swallows audibly and for the first time I see a hint of fear in his eyes. "What do you wish Jade?"

"I wish I didn't feel like it was my fault," I say quietly, for a moment letting my guard down. Lane's mouth opens slightly in surprise, and I take a step away from him and turn around to regroup, shocked that I let that slip out. It wasn't what I had meant to say at all. Where the fuck had that admission come from?

"Jade- you have to know, nothing that happened to you was your-"

I whip back around and stab a bottle that is sitting on the table next to Lane with my scissors, watching the light pink lotion seep out of the bottle where I pierced it with the blades of my scissors. "We are done here," I say, straighten up and walk out of the office, leaving Lane and my scissors in his damaged Wahoo Punch scented lotion bottle behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing about a session between Jade and Lane. The idea intrigued me and I just could let it go. It was only going to be a couple sentences initially, but I ended up with this. I hope everyone enjoyed it! And I at least am into the episode now (Beck mentions Jade throwing a rock at him during lunch, and the session with Lane explains why Jade was missing.) **

**As always, please review. I love feedback of any kind. **

**Also, be kind to one another. Tell loved ones that you love them. Take chances. Life is short. **


	30. Jade Dumps Beck Part Six

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry that it has been so long between updates. There have been two deaths in my extended family that were completely unexpected, and that shocked me to my core. There has also been some other personal things going on that threw me into a funk and I just couldn't seem to write, and when I did write, it was crap. Then I started to get back into my writing grove and I've been uber sick for over a week now. This story is really important to me, and I didn't want to publish anything that I wasn't satisfied with, and it took a LONG time for me to be happy with anything. I can't apologize enough for it taking forever. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this crazy story of mine. And words can't express how thankful I am for ABEDFAN's help and encouragement, and his constant reminders of how many days it has been since I last updated. :P**

**A special thank you to those who reviewed last chapter.**

**-ABEDFAN**

**-lovElevan**

**-The White Crayon**

**-4223marilyn**

**-believethedream**

**-I'm Nuclear**

**-badeforever640**

**-Artistard3**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Chapter Six**

I am still seething from the session with Lane as I walk back from grabbing my chemistry book I left behind in class this morning. I'm annoyed as fuck that I had to miss my lunch hour, and even more disturbed that I voiced something other than anger to him. I had meant to say that I wish I didn't have to spend my lunch hour with a lotion obsessed freak.

I dig out my phone and try to call Cat, but her phone just goes straight to voicemail. Again. Frustrated, I throw my phone back into my purse and attempt to take a few calming, deep breaths.

"Jade!" Beck calls, running up to me. "How did your session with Lane go? Look, I snagged some history notes from Tori at lunch if you want to cut something up," he smiles that drop-dead gorgeous grin of his at me, and holds out a small handful of notebook paper, wiggling them enticingly at me. "You know you want to," he says, with a goofy grin on his face.

I realize that this is a peace offering. Beck knows how stressed I get when I have to meet with Lane (it's usually only twice a month, but since I had my "regular" session with him last week, he must know something is going on, luckily he knows me well enough not to question me about it right now.) This is Beck's way of apologizing for the whole Alyssa Vaughn thing, without actually saying he is sorry.

I begin to hold my hand out to grab the small stack of notes (I mean, stealing something from Vega _is_ very un-Beck like after all) when I hear his cell beep that he got a text, and I see him visibly tense. I narrow my eyes, at his reaction. "Who's texting you?" I ask him accusingly.

"It's just-"

"Alyssa?" I ask him, arching my eyebrow. His nod tells me all I need to know. "Again? Just how many times has Miss Alyssa fucking Vaughn texted you today? Twenty?"

Beck sighs. "Like five or six. Look Jade, she is just being friendly. That's all. We can talk when you are in a better mood."

As I am thinking up a response to this that doesn't involve me doing Beck any physical harm, he stuffs the papers into his backpack, turns, and starts to walk down the stairs back to the main level of Hollywood Arts.

"Hey!" I yell, trailing after him down the stairs. "We're not done talking about this."

"I am."

"Well I'm not!" I am trying to not go full fledged psycho hose beast on him in the middle of the school hallway, but his nonchalant attitude is really pissing me off.

As Beck begins to tell me about how this fucking skank is just his friend, she sends him another damn text! I mean, seriously, yoga isn't that interesting. What else could she be talking to him about?

"I don't like your new little 'relationship' with Alyssa Vaughn," I tell him. I was actually pretty calm and just got right to the point. Beck always accuses me of being too dramatic and getting uber pissed for no reason, so I am making a conscious effort to be relatively calm.

"It's just a text message," Beck says, dismissing me and turning to get stuff out of his locker.

Seriously?! That is how he is going to treat me when I try to reign in my anger? Fine. I start listing all the things I imagine this stupid chick is sending him, and he is just rolling his eyes like I am being absurd. I'm not fucking deaf. I _know_ how many girls would fuck him in this school if they were given half a chance. I don't worry about them, but they don't have some fucking famous daddy who owns half of Hollywood.

We argue for a minute and Beck turns from his opening his locker to face me. "So let me see if I understand you-"

"Let's see if you do!" I shout, interrupting him. I am just about at my breaking point. This is all I need to deal with, on top of everything else.

"Because you and I date," Beck begins, gesturing back and forth between us, "I can't be friends with other girls?"

Before I can stop myself I blurt out "You can be friends with ugly girls!" I pause for a minute, realizing that was a knee-jerk, stupid response that obviously doesn't actually mean anything. Before he can point out that I have no problem with him being close friends with Cat, I sigh audibly, look into those deep brown eyes and decide to be completely honest with him. "But not gorgeous socialites who text you a hundred times a day," I say, almost desperately, internally kicking myself for how vulnerable and desperately weak I sound.

Next thing I know Beck is calling Vega over,and asking her how she would feel if she we

re his girlfriend. I mean, really? What the fuck does he think he is doing?

"Who cares what she thinks?" I practically spit venom at my boyfriend, beyond pissed he has brought _anyone_ into our current argument, let alone Vega.

"Honestly…..I wouldn't love it," Tori surprises me by answering.

For a second I stand rooted to the spot, my mouth open, before I snap back into action. "_I _care what she thinks," I walk up to Vega and put my arm around her shoulder in what I imagine is a 'girls-stick-together' type of solidarity gesture.

I almost have to laugh at Beck's dumbfounded expression. You can tell that he thought for sure Vega was going to automatically agree with him.

"How can you say that?" Beck says, exasperated. "You don't even know-"

"You know, I really don't want to be in the middle of this," Vega cuts Beck off mid-sentence and turns and tries to walk away.

"No, you stay right here," I say as I grab Vega and pull her back into our conversation. Who would have thought that I would ever say that?

Beck looks directly at Vega. "You don't think that a girlfriend should just trust her boyfriend?"

"No, I do-"

"Get outta here Tori!" I interrupt whatever idiotic thing she is about to say. I should have known that she would end up agreeing with Beck. I can't believe that I was so fucking stupid to think that she would actually understand the point that I was trying to make, and to take my side for once.

"Be glad to!" she exclaims.

"Stay!" Beck says authoritatively and, what a surprise, Vega of course listened.

"Alright, you know what?" I say, my voice cold as ice.

"Tell me what," Beck answers me, and I can see from his expression he thinks this is all just another nothing argument, something I will initially bitch about, but forget by the end of the day.

"No! No, don't tell him what!" Vega grabs my arm, and can feel myself involuntarily tense the second she makes contact. How fucked up is this? A chick that I have only known for a couple months can tell how fucking serious I am about this, and my own boyfriend of almost two years has no clue.

I shake off Tori's arm and gesture it between Beck and I. "We're done."

There is absolute silence for a moment.

"Jade?" I vaguely hear Vega's shocked voice from beside me, but I am completely focused on Beck and watching his face.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" he asks me, his face registering no emotion, no look of shock, hurt, anything. Just completely deadpan. Vega is saying something, but I am completely focused on Beck's face, and have tuned out everything else. I don't see a flicker of emotion betray what he is actually feeling, and that is the final fucking straw for me.

"Yeah, I am." I start nodding my head, and begin to walk off, without looking back.

"You're being ridiculous!" I hear Beck shout after me, annoyance in his voice.

I spin back around. "What do you care, I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" I continue to stomp down the hallway, pausing briefly to stuff the flier for Vega Senior's one woman show that she thrust into my hand down her shirt.

It was true what I said to Beck. I am done. I am fucking done with feeling guilty for not telling him about David being released and back living a few houses down from me again. I can't even get him to understand how he makes me feel when he is constantly talking to this beautiful socialite, who is everything that I am not. How the fuck am I supposed to confide in him and turn to him when he doesn't even listen to me about something that pales in comparison? I am fucking done with my parents, who I know are secretly blaming me for not testifying, and for the fucking asshole's early release. I am done fucking dealing with people like Lane, who want to get me to verbalize what my feelings are about everything, and what it feels like to be a victim. Do they not understand that I don't **_want_**to talk about it, because talking about it makes me remember, and I don't want to fucking remember! I am fucking done with listening to Lane tell me how because I won't deal with my feelings, I push others away who love me.

The truth of it slaps me in the face and I abruptly stop walking, and for the first time I become aware of my surroundings and notice that I have walked right out of Hollywood Arts and down the street a few blocks. How the hell did I get here? I feel my legs give out and I throw my hand up to my mouth, choking back a sob as I sink down onto the ground. I dig out my pear phone from my bag and frantically dial Cat's number.

Shit! It goes to her voicemail. Again.

"Cat! Cat, I really need to talk to you," I work hard to keep the tears out of my voice. "Oh my God, everything is going to shit. Something happened, and there's something else. I did something really fucking stupid. I….. just broke up with Beck. Please call me back." I slam my phone back into my bag.

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! I hope that I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter, especially after the LONG wait. I am 11 reviews away from having 200, and it would make my day if I could reach that amount. I am planning on writing the rest of the weekend, so look for the next chapter to be up in the next couple days. :)**


	31. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Seven

**A/N: Since I made you guys wait almost a month last update, I really wanted to get this out soon. I hope everyone likes it! **

**I changed the rating back down to T, because I've had several people tell me that they couldn't find this story. I didn't realize that rated M stories you have to search specifically for. In the summary I say it is a T/M rating, and I promise to warn everyone before hand if I put in anything too graphic. (That won't happen for awhile, if at all.)**

**Thank you all who read, follow, favorite, private message, and review this story.**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**-rosaandrews**

**-ABEDFAN**

**-lovElevan**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-badelover025**

**-4223marilyn**

**-whatthehell82**

**-Artistard3**

**-I'm Wild**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Seven**

I stomp across the Asphalt Cafe with my vegetarian burrito in hand, looking daggers at anyone who crosses my path. Plopping down at my usual table, I begin to dig viciously into my side salad. I can't fucking _believe_ that Marty cast me as the rich socialite Chanel in Uptown, Downtown. That character doesn't even get an entire song by herself! I was so upset yesterday I had completely forgotten that the cast list had been posted. It wasn't until last night when I was talking to Cat and she asked me what part I got that I had even thought about the musical since the conversation I had had with my parents on Saturday afternoon.

Sinjin and one of his nerdy, techy friends come up and sit down at _my _table. I pause stabbing my lettuce, and stare into Sinjin's eyes. "No."

Sinjin and his lackey quickly get up and walk away, looking terrified. I feel somewhat satisfied that I can still scare off idiots with a look and a single word, when in reality I would like to curl up in the fetal position and cry.

I continue to jab my fork repeatedly into my salad, imagining the tongs are going through David's eyes. When my mom drove me to school this morning, he was sitting on his front porch, staring at me. We made eye contact and I couldn't do anything but watch as he slowly began to grin at me. I remember that fucking grin from when I was twelve, and I will be damned if I am going to turn into a cowering little girl again because of it.

"Hey!" Vega's cheery voice breaks into my thoughts, and I literally freeze and stare and her and Andre as they sit down at the table with me.

"Hey Jade," Andre says resigned, and I know that it wasn't his idea to sit here. Andre had sent me a few texts yesterday, basically asking me what the hell I was doing, breaking up with Beck, and telling me to quit acting like a jealous bitch.

"You look a little like a lady who could use some lunch buddies," Vega said in an overly sickly sweet tone.

I grunt in disgust. "Please," I begin to jab at my salad again, as Tori starts to ramble on about how she thought I would be upset. "Look, I broke up with Beck, okay? _I_ dumped him!"

Suddenly an annoyingly girly car horn starts to beep, and despite my better judgement I turn my head along with everyone else to see who is pulling into the lot right outside the Asphalt Cafe.

"Is that Alyssa Vaughn?!" Vega asks, surprised. I unconsciously narrow my eyes as I notice Beck in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. So?" I spin around and ask her. Ugh, I can't believe that I have to sit here and pretend I don't give a fuck that Beck and I haven't even been broken up for twenty-four hours yet, and he is already on a little lunch date with that fucking slut.

"Gross? Look at her!" Andre exclaims, and like an idiot I turn around again and see her flirting with Beck, and my chest tightens when Beck smiles at her. "That girl is smoking hot. I'm serious," Andre says, and I turn back around and glare at him. "I should shut up," he says and then looks guiltily down at his food.

"Look, he didn't mean-" Vega begins to say before I cut her off.

"I don't care!" I pick up my burrito absentmindedly. "If Beck wants to date _that_, I hope he has lots of fun with it," I say through my clenched teeth, attempting to smile, but I am sure that it looks more like a grimace. After Vega points out that I am squeezing the hell out of my burrito, I slam down my food and stalk out of the Asphalt Cafe, my chest constricting with each step. I practically power walk down the hallway and make a beeline for the janitor's closet, barely closing the door before a few treacherous tears begin to fall down my face.

I slowly sink to the floor, with my back pressed up against the closed door, and impatiently wipe away the few tears that have managed to escape. I attempt to take a deep breath to compose myself, but it feels like something inside my chest breaks. I pull my legs up to my chest and drop my head onto my knees as the tears I've been fighting to hold back for years begin to fall.

* * *

"Just tell him that you're sorry," Cat tells me, for the third time in the last half an hour.

"But what if I finally did it?" I say quietly into my phone.

"Did what Jadey?"

"Fucked things up for good. I mean, it's only a matter of time before-"

"Jade! You guys had a fight. You dumped him because you were mad. Just tell him you are sorry. You guys always fight and make up. This isn't going to be any different," Cat tells me in a stern tone, one that she rarely uses.

I sigh, and begin to idly play with the strings of a kite that is stuck in some bushes down the street from Beck's house. After my crying session in the janitor's closet, I was able to pull myself together and go to my last two classes of the day. Those weren't a big deal, since I didn't have Beck in either of them. It was after school that killed me. I had to go to Blackbox Theater for the table read of Uptown, Downtown. I purposely got there a couple minutes late, knowing that all the seats by Beck would be taken. I ended up sitting next to Robbie, which wasn't too bad since I play his step-sister in the show, and we have a ton of interaction together. Shapiro managed to keep my mind off of Beck during the table read, not so much for his great acting ability, but the because somehow Rex's hand kept ending up on my thigh. (At least until we were almost done, and I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the stupid puppet and threw it across the room.)

Just being in the same room with Beck was making my chest ache. I know that sounds fucking pathetic, but it's true.

"Cat, how long until you are home? Any idea? I just really wish you were here, I can't talk to anyone else about this. Andre and Robbie are automatically on Beck's side." I still haven't told her about David. It is bad enough I told her about Beck, but she is always the one I turn to when Beck and I are having issues, and when she finally called me last night I broke down and told her all about me calling things off.

"Sometime this weekend. Look, I've gotta go. We are getting ready to leave for the viewing. My parents are making us leave our phones at my Nonna's house, so I won't be able to talk you til tomorrow, but if you _do _need to talk to anyone, you should call Tori," Cat says.

"Cat! There is no way I am going to talk to Vega of all people about my problems with Beck!"

"Didn't you just tell me last night that Tori could tell you were seriously hurt about the Alyssa Vaughn thing, when Beck couldn't?" Cat asks me.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And didn't you say that she was trying to stop you from breaking up with him?"

"Yeah," I admit grudgingly.

"Well there you go. I'm not there. Tori will want to help you. She likes to help people, it's who she is. Promise me you will go to her," Cat says seriously.

"Ugh! Fine," I reluctantly agree.

"Love you Jadey," I can hear the smile in her voice. "But now I really have to go."

"Love you too Dingus," I reply, using the nickname I gave her from when we are little. I hang up my phone and throw it into my bag. Taking a deep breath, I walk across the street, and down Beck's driveway.

"Now or never," I mutter quietly to myself, as I walk past Beck's car, up to the Silver Streak, and rap loudly with my knuckles on the RV's metal door.

* * *

**A/N: I am only _two reviews_ away from 200! That is just crazy to me, thank you guys so much! I am going to try to get the next chapter up by this weekend at the latest. Please, please review and let me know what you think!**


	32. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Eight

**A/N: ****I told you guys I would try to have it up by the end of the weekend, and I am just making it. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. This episode is one of my favorites, and one of the most pivotal in my story. It has gotten a bit away from me, but hopefully you all are enjoying it, and don't mind the length.**

**As always, THANK YOU to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews. I absolutely LOVE hearing from you all. **

**A very special thank you to ABEDFAN, who suggested the troll, and gave me a TON of ideas that will be used in the next chapter. What would I do without you my Matty?**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter**

**-rosaandrews **

**-ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-Believethedream**

**-4223marilyn**

**-lovElavan**

**-I'm Breaking Up**

**-whathehell82**

**-Artistard3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Eight**

"Hey," Beck says, opening the door to his RV, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," I said, and immediately looked down at my shoes, struggling to figure out what to say to him. Apologies are definitely not one of my strengths. We both just stood there, in awkward silence for a few seconds, avoiding making eye contact with each other.

"What are you doing here Jade?" Beck asks, his voice not betraying any emotion.

"Look, can I come in?" I ask, breaking the silence, completely annoyed at myself for feeling so uncomfortable. Beck steps back as I walk into the RV, and he shuts the door behind me. I look around his cramped RV that has almost become like a second home to me over the past year and a half. My eyes narrow as I notice the framed picture of us that he normally keeps on the little shelf next to his bed is missing. "Really?" I ask him, gesturing towards the empty space where the picture used to be.

Beck sighs loudly. "You dumped me, remember? You are really going to be pissed I moved a picture? Seriously?"

"I don't know why it surprises me. You couldn't wait to change your status to single on The Slap!" I snap at him, the intense stab of pain I feel manifesting itself in basically the only way I will allow, in anger.

"Why are _you_ getting pissed at me? I believe you were the one who said I shouldn't care what you say or do, since you're not my girlfriend anymore, right? Shouldn't that go both ways Jade?" Beck asked me, his voice rising in anger as he takes a single step towards me.

"Well, it's nice to discover that I obviously never meant much to you. The day after we break up you go out with Alyssa fucking Vaughn? Move on pretty damn fast, don't you Oliver?" I say to him, my voice dripping with ice.

"It was a thank you lunch for driving her to yoga yesterday morning while her car was in the shop," Beck says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what else did Alyssa do to thank you?" I ask through clenched teeth, using my fingers to put invisible quotation marks around the words thank you.

"This is bullshit Jade. She took me out to fucking lunch. I don't have to explain myself to you anymore, remember?" Beck asks, walking past me and bending over and gathering some papers and photos together that are scattered all over his bed. His voice is cool and dismissive, but I notice his hands shake a little as he struggles to quickly stack everything on the top of his bed into a messy pile.

I can't help but look down at the stuff Beck is haphazardly piling together, and my breath catches in my throat as I see a bunch of photos, some of us together, and a few of just me that I don't ever remember seeing before. I unconsciously take a couple steps to his bed, and my eyes widen and my mouth drops open when I see a shock of neon orange hair that is sticking out from beneath the photos and papers.

"Is that what I think it is?" I look curiously at Beck. Without giving him a chance to answer me, honestly before I even register what I am doing, I have dug it out of the pile and am holding it in my hands.

"You kept this?" I ask Beck quietly, completely shocked. I spin the miniature troll doll's head around in the palm of my hand, half smiling to myself as I remember making it for Beck. He had this stupid obsession with anything collectible when he was younger. The first time I had ever gone over to Beck's house was to work on a social studies project that he, Robbie, and I were assigned to work on together in the 7th grade. I had just started at Hollywood Arts Middle School. Beck kept giving me shit the whole time we were working on the project about my taste in jewelry, and how he was surprised I wasn't wearing a decapitated Barbie head or something on a chain around my neck. So, when I was packing my stuff to leave that night, I stole the "rarest" stupid troll doll he owned. Something to do with the color of its right eye maybe that made it so unique? I don't remember exactly, but apparently it was a big deal. I took it home one night and gleefully pounded a small nail into its right eye, effectively making it worthless. Then I cut of its head, dipped the end of the neck in some red paint (to make it look bloody,) and drilled holes into either side of it's head and laced a small cord of leather thru it. The next day at lunch I gave it to him. He refused to speak to me for a month.

"Well, yeah." Beck answered me, looking down at his feet.

"Why?" I ask him, completely dumbfounded.

I watch curiously as he shifts his weight from side to side, his eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at me. I stand up and catch his gaze and hold it, and just arch my right eyebrow at him, dangling the necklace from my fingers. "I watched you toss this in the trashcan at school. Did you dig it out after Cat and I left?"

Beck sighs. "It was the first thing you ever gave me. Of course I kept it."

I can't help but smile. I sit on the edge of Beck's bed and take a deep breath, my eyes focused on the necklace in my hands. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came over to apologize." I feel the weight of the bed shift as Beck sits down next to me, but I don't take my eyes off of the troll head. "I'm sorry I broke up with you. I've just been dealing with a bunch of shit, and I don't know, it just came out. I didn't mean it. I was just so fucking pissed about the whole Alyssa thing, and you were acting like I was being totally insane."

"Do you trust me Jade?" Beck asks me.

"I know you wouldn't cheat on me with Alyssa Vaughn," I say, still refusing to look at him.

"That's not what I asked." Beck puts his hand under my chin and turns my head so we are looking into each other's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Beck," I answer him. "More than anyone."

"Then you need to tell me what is really going on. Whatever it is, you can tell me," he says, putting his hands over mine.

I look down at our hands entwined over the stupid troll necklace, swallow, and decide to tell him about David getting released. I take a breath and look back up at Beck, and that is when I see it. A look of pity in his eyes. It's gone the moment Beck notices me looking at him, but there was no mistaking it. I can't stand to have him look at me like that. And I know if I confide in him, I will see it. The flicker of pity will cross his face every time he looks at me. He will try to hide it, like he is now, but it will always be there.

"I don't know what you mean," I quickly stand up and start walking around. "I mean, you know, same old shit I guess. My dad's an ass, I hardly ever get to see my little brother, my mom and Greg think I need to start seeing Lane more often-"

"Jade!" Beck yells and jumps up from the bed.

His outburst startled me enough to stop me in my tracks and stare at him, momentarily forgetting that I was trying to avoid eye contact. He walks up to me and grips both of my shoulders with his hands. "Tell me the truth."

"I _am _telling you the truth!" I practically yell in his face. And everything I just told him _IS _true.

Beck studies my face for a few moments, sighs and drops his hands. He turns away from me and goes to the door and opens it. "I think you should go."

"Beck, please." I say, my voice catching in my throat as I walk up to him, stunned.

"Just go Jade," he says, looking past me to a spot on the wall of his RV.

"Beck, can we just-"

"I need you to go now Jade. Before I say something that we will both regret," he says, his steely calm voice cracking. "Go." He refuses to look at me, but gestures with his hand out the door.

I walk out the door of the RV, but turn around to take one last look at Beck standing in the doorway, his head still turned away from me and his eyes still focused on the damn wall. "I'm sorry," I whisper, barely able to articulate anything because of the lump in my throat.

Beck finally turns to look at me. "So am I," I hear him whisper, as he gently closes the door in my face.

I'm in shock as I walk down the Oliver's driveway and out into the street, not bothering to check for traffic. How the fuck did this happen? I went over there to make things better. To apologize to Beck and get back together. We've broken up randomly for a couple days here and there throughout our almost two year relationship. I'm used to us having arguments and screaming matches. This wasn't either one of those things. This was something that felt totally different. This was like goodbye.

I stop in front of the bush with the kite stuck in it. I gingerly untangle it from the branches and lift it out, and notice it is broken. Something inside me snaps, and I throw my hand over my mouth to choke back a sob. I'm fucking broken. Just like this damn kite.

* * *

**A/N: I was initially going to have the scene where Jade goes to Tori for help as part of this chapter, but this was just the perfect spot to break. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I made it over 200 reviews thanks to you guys! That's crazy! I actually have some of the next chapter written already, so I hoping to get the next one up by Wednesday. **


	33. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Nine

**A/N: Sorry this is up a couple days later than I original planned on. I've had a crazy busy week. BUT to make up for the lateness- the chapter is extra long, so that is something, right? :) **

**I ended up using almost all of the dialogue from the scenes in the actual show in this chapter, something I try to avoid most of the time. (Or only use key points, I like to summarize a lot of it.) In this chapter, because of a lot of the ridiculous stuff Jade says when talking to Tori, I wanted to tell what her thought process was while she was saying the lines from the actual show. I hope that it worked out and you like it. **

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews this crazy story.**

**A special shout out to all those who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFAN**

**avrillavinge**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**Chantel0319**

**rosaandrews**

**lovElavan**

**Believethedream**

**Artistard3**

**SnapCrackleSpock**

**4223marilyn**

**badeforever640**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Nine**

I begin to walk down the street, barely registering that a few tears have managed to leak out of the my eyes, absentmindedly running the strings from the broken kite through my fingers. I am mentally running through my list of friends. Cat is out of touch until who knows when. Andre has already proven that he has taken Beck's side. There's no way I can go to fucking Robbie about any of this. He's just as good of friends with Beck as Andre is, and the thought of having to deal with that fucking puppet right now makes me want to vomit.

I look around and notice that my subconscious has already taken my body to the only person I have left that I can go to for help right now. "Fuck me," I mumble with a sigh, as I ring the bell on the Vega's red front door. I can't believe I am actually doing this.

"Jade?" Tori opens the door. I march inside her house past her without a word. "And, now you're in my house."

I don't even know what the fuck to say. "This kite is broken," I blurt out, spinning around to face Vega and holding it up in front of me.

"Okay. And?" Vega asks, completely baffled.

"I was just walking around, and I saw this kite stuck in a bush." What the fuck am I even saying? "And…..and it's broken and someone needs to fix it."

"You want me to fix your kite?" Vega asks like an idiot, and I chuck the damn thing to the ground.

"Will you forget about the stupid kite?" I shout, pissed beyond belief that she is going to make me come right out and ask for her help. I kick the damn kite out of frustration, not only because the fucking strings got tangled up in my legs, but also because of what I am going to have to verbalize.

"I'm sorry I brought it up?" Vega half states/ half questions, and her obliviousness to what I am attempting to say to her makes me want to scream out in frustration.

"I want Beck back," I cry out pathetically before I can stop myself, and quickly cover my face with my hands.

"But you broke up with Beck," Vega states the obvious, which annoys me just enough to get me riled up.

"I know! Just like when I was seven and threw away my Potato Patch Pal, but then I realized I wanted it back, but it was too late because my mother already gave it away to some greedy orphans!" I start to pace and rant incoherently, and then flop down onto the sofa. What the fuck am I even talking about, I ask myself as I start crying into my hands like an idiot. That's it. I am pretty sure that I have finally lost my fucking mind. I mean, not only am I in Vega's stupid house asking for her help, I am rambling on about a fucking stupid doll or something.

"Jade, if you want to get back together with Beck, then why don't you just tell him?" Tori asks.

"I did, but he rejected me!" I answer her truthfully, feeling my heart break all over again, I begin to cry harder. I seriously am at a loss at how to fix this- how to fix me- and so far Vega isn't helping at all.

"Um...not to be mean, but why are you coming to me for help?"

"Because I don't want anyone who's cool to see me like this!" I snap at her. Does she really want me to come out and say the truth? Because I have no one else I can go to? I'll be damned if I ever admit that out loud to her.

"Okay, maybe you should….wait are we fr….we're not even friends!" Vega exclaims. In any other situation it would have been hilarious watching how long it took her to figure out I had insulted her. I am about to get up and walk away and just say the hell with it, but I remember Cat telling me that Vega likes to fix things, she can't help herself.

I sigh and decide to try to ask for help one more time. "Well yeah…..but maybe if you help me I'll like you!" I say looking at her in complete desperation..

"So if I help you," Vega sits down next to me, "I get a mean friend and a broken kite?" she asks with fake enthusiasm. For some reason her tone just shatters the few remaining defenses I have left.

"Please, just _please_ talk to Beck for me," I beg her and then grab a pillow from behind me and bury my crying face into it. After a few moments of me loudly sobbing into the pillow, I feel Vega's hand pat my head a couple times.

"Okay….okay...Okay! I'll talk to Beck," Tori exclaims.

"Do it soon!" I say desperately into the pillow, relief flooding my body. I finally lift my head from the pillow, and take a deep breath, forcing myself to get a fucking grip on my emotions. I notice that my mascara and eyeliner has gotten all over Vega's pillow, and I even manage to give her a half apology. When she says something about it being her dead grandma's pillow, I barely even roll my eyes.

My phone makes the noise of glass breaking, signaling me that I have a text. I stand up as I grab my pear phone out of my pocket. _Where are you? Call me right now! You were supposed to be home an hour ago. _Fucking perfect, I forgot to tell my mom that I wasn't going to be home for awhile. In my defense, if she would let me have my fucking car, she wouldn't HAVE to worry about me walking around alone.

"Shit," I mumble, and Tori stands up quickly, looking at me concerned. "It's just my mom. I gotta go," I say, marching towards her front door. "Please talk to Beck soon." I plead without looking at her, and then open the front door.

"Jade!" Vega Junior calls my name after I open the door. I turn around to see her standing behind me, holding onto the kite. "You forgot your kite," she says softly.

"Keep it," I say, looking at the broken pieces in her hand. "Hopefully you can fix it," I say turning around and striding out of the Vega household, and begin the long walk home.

* * *

"So you are getting a ride home from Andre tonight after rehearsal, right?" my mom asks me as she pulls up to the front doors of Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah. I guess he wants to work on my solo in one of the big numbers. He thinks we may have to drop my part down an octave or something. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention to him," I answered her and began to open the car door.

"Wait a second Jade," my mom said, using her 'we need to talk about something serious' tone. I involuntarily tense.

"What?" I snap at her.

"Are you sure you are okay? I saw that on your Slap profile you put single," she said gently.

"Why the hell are you stalking my Slap page Mom?" I explode at her. "God, I am _fine_!" I jump out of the car and slam the door, and begin to stomp into school.

"Jade!" my mom calls out sternly at my retreating back, with enough force to make me pause and look over my shoulder at her. "You've got another session with Lane today, don't forget." I roll my eyes and walk into school without another glance. My mom had informed me last night that I was to start having sessions with Lane twice a week until further notice. It's such fucking bullshit.

I walk to my locker giving a death glare to anyone who makes the mistake to look at me. After slamming the shit I don't need until later in the day in it, I fling it shut and scan the hallway for Vega. She has her back to me, busy putting something into her gaudy make it shine monstrosity. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath, trying to push the anger towards my mom back under the surface, and then walk up to her purposefully.

"Did you talk to him yet?" I ask.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Vega says, not looking at me.

Annoyed, I walk around to her other side, so when she gets her head out of her locker, she will have no choice but to face me. "And?"

Tori sighs and pulls a book out of her locker and turns to me. "Beck says that you never really do anything for him. He's realized that he is the one putting in all the effort."

"That is SO not true!" I explode. "I've done plenty of nice things for Beck. And I do so put in effort."

"What did you get him for his birthday last week?" Vega asks me, arching her eyebrow as if trying to prove a point. To my mortification, I can start to feel myself blush, thinking of the _very_ personal thing I did for him for the first time as his early birthday present. Luckily, Tori must not have known about that, because the next thing she said was "A can of lemonade?"

"Cause he _likes_ lemonade!" I say defensively, secretly relieved that Beck didn't tell her my real gift to him.

"Yeah….but out of a can?"

"He drank it," I say through clenched teeth, getting royally pissed that Vega isn't actually telling me what I need to know.

"Yeah, but-"

"Do I have a boyfriend or don't I?" I ask, interrupting whatever insipid thing she was about to say.

"Do you want one?" I hear Sinjin ask me, popping out of nowhere. What the fuck does this kid do, just lurk around every corner waiting for an opening like that?

"Walk away." I say, keeping my eyes on the ground and wait until I see him walk all the way down the hall until I say anything else.

"Look Jade, I'm sorry," Vega says, shutting her locker and walking to the vending machines.

I whip out my pear phone and angrily text Beck. _I only gave you a can of lemonade for your birthday? I don't put any effort into our relationship? That is what you tell people? _I hit send, and immediately start second guessing myself. Do I do enough for him? I mean, Beck knows how much I care about him, right? I notice that I am biting my thumbnail in anticipation for Beck's response. Fucking gross. I haven't done that since I was twelve. I spit out my nail in disgust and feel my phone vibrate.

_What the hell did you want me to say Jade? YOU sent Tori over. I know that you aren't telling me something major. You are the one who doesn't trust me, remember? _

I slam my phone back into my purse and walk up to Vega who is still at the Wahoo Punch machine. "Help me!"

"I tried. Maybe you just need to forget about Beck," she says, making my mouth drop open in shock. I feel myself falling apart, and grab Vega's hand and pull her into the solitude of the janitor's closet. I am so upset I don't even bother to look around after I flip on the light and shut the door.

"How can Beck not want me back? I'm so cool and hot. I've got it all!" I say stupidly, and start crying into my arms, leaning on a cabinet.

"Yeah, but guys don't just care about how cool and hot you are."

"Well, what else is there?" I ask her, knowing that I seem like the most shallow person right now, but it is bad enough that Vega has seen me bawling my eyes out twice in two days- I refuse to actually open up to her.

"Beck says that you haven't done one nice thing for him in two years," Tori answers, which completely shocks me. I mean, no, I am not the type of girlfriend who is going to be constantly buying my boyfriend stupid lovey-dovey shit. That's not me. I have never pretended to be that girl.

"That's so not true! We've only been dating a year and eleven months," I manage to say before I start sobbing so hard I can't even speak.

"Well, maybe he would take you back if you did something nice for him," Vega suggests.

"You mean like make him fresh lemonade?" I ask, because I can't get that damn can of lemonade out of my head. I still don't understand why having it out of a can is so bad. He fucking loves lemonade.

"If you want Beck back, you are going to have to think bigger than beverages."

The perfect idea pops into my head. "A dog!" I shout excitedly.

Vega Junior looks at me appalled. "Okay, if you are going to be rude-" she start to turn away, but I interrupt her, just barely containing my laughter at the knowledge that she thought I just called her a bitch.

"No….no. Beck's always been saying how he wants a dog. A….a….rottenheimer!" All the times we've been alone in his RV together talking about random shit are running through my memory like an old film reel.

"A rottweiler?"

"Yes! That's what he wants!" I clap my hands together once in excitement. Oh my God. That was WAY too much of a Cat like thing to do. "Okay, what's our next move?" I ask Vega, hoping she will have an idea about where the fuck I can get a dog. The pet store? Animal shelter? Your friendly neighborhood puppy mill? I don't fucking know this shit.

"Just get the boy a dog!" We hear a gruff voice say from the corner of the closet, as an unshaven man's face appears from beneath a bundle of blankets.

Tori turns and looks at me with wide eyes, and I stare at her and back at the man, knowing that he isn't one of the janitors at our school.

"Go, go. Let's get out of here!" Tori whispers frantically, and we both make a beeline out of the closet and down the hallway.

For the first time all since I saw the picture on Buzzfinger of Beck and Alyssa Vaughn together, my chest feels lighter and I am beginning to breathe easier. Maybe with Vega's help I really can pull this off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought. Any kind of feedback is appreciated. **

**The next chapter will be Jade and Beck getting back together and the last chapter of this episode. FINALLY. :)**


	34. Jade Dumps Beck Chapter Ten

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter of this episode! If the last two chapters I've written are any indication of what is to come in the future, expect longer chapters than what you've been used to.**

**I just posted a poll up on my profile page, so check it out and vote. **

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reads, follows, favorites,private messages, and reviews this crazy story of mine. **

**A special shout out to all who reviewed last chapter-**

**-ABEDFAN**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-badelover**

**-lovElavan**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-rosaandrews**

**-WoNdy Alice**

**-Artistard3**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Jade Dumps Beck**

**Part Ten**

"Ugh, Andre, I already _told _you, I can't stay after to play with adjusting the octave or key of my solo!" I have been arguing with him for almost ten minutes. I mean, I understand that he is annoyed because I cancelled on him last minute, but we aren't even going to START music rehearsals until next week. I don't understand what the big deal is.

Andre looks around the blackbox theater somewhat nervously at the last couple people from the cast who are still packing up their things and getting ready to leave Uptown, Downtown rehearsal. "I told you I would drive you home afterwards. Jade, you usually are begging for extra rehearsal time."

"Excuse me?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows. "I _beg_?"

"Well, um…...you know what I mean," Andre gulps, and I notice him look at Beck as he walks out the door. I have intentionally been ignoring Beck all day, not wanting to do or say anything that would drive him even further away from me. After the door shuts, I focus my attention back on Andre.

"No. I don't think I do," I say, narrowing my eyes at him. I know there is some other reason that Andre is wanting me to stay, other than working on my solo, but I have no idea what it could be.

"Yeah…..well, you know," he laughs nervously. "Once the music rehearsals start, you won't get the amount of attention I think that you should," Andre says, kneading his hands together the entire time he is talking.

Andre does have a point. Since this is not only Vega's first non-student directed production, but she is also the lead, Marty and everyone else will be fawning over her. "Look I really appreciate the thought Andre," I answer honestly. "But something came up that I really have to do tonight. Any other time that works for you. I promise, I will be here," I say sincerely as I grab my backpack and purse.

"What else do you have to do that is more important?" Andre asks, stepping towards me.

"Jade! Come on, I just found a place that has one!" Vega shouts as she runs back into the theater, then stops short when she sees who I am with. "Oh, uh, hi Andre."

"Wait….what?" Andre says, thoroughly confused, looking between the both of us. "_You _guys are doing something? Together?"

"Yeah, didn't Jade tell you? We are going to go get a do-"

"Something for our chemistry project," I say through clenched teeth, interrupting Miss Blabbermouth.

"Wait, I thought you were in different classes for chemistry?" Andre asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"We still have to do the same experiment!" I snap, then grab Vega's arm. "Come on, let's go before they give that…...chemical to someone else," I say, pulling her out of the theater. "See you tomorrow Harris!" I yell over my shoulder, getting a glimpse of a very confused looking Andre before I focus my attention back on Tori. "So where is this rottenheimer?" I ask her as we walk out of Hollywood Arts together.

* * *

"I can't believe that the former owners gave us this guy for free," I say somewhat skeptically, as Vega Junior and I are driving the dog to Beck's house. (It's my mom and Greg's date night, and I just happened to snatch my car keys out of her purse before they left. Giving Beck this dog is so much more important than another month without my car if I end up getting busted.) Even if he decides not to take me back, I really hope that he will like the dog. If I fucked up things between us forever, at least I will know that I gave him something that he has always wanted.

"Yeah, they said Fido isn't good with young kids," Tori explained.

"I'm changing his name to Bruiser. What the fuck kind of a name is Fido for a big ass dog like this?" I gesture towards the huge slobbering animal in my back seat. Ugh….I am going to have to clean up so much fucking dog drool out of that seat tonight before Mom and Greg get home.

"Ha, okay. Bruiser then," Vega smiles, petting the slobbering beast of his head. "Hey Jade, can I ask you an honest question?" Vega turns back around and says seriously.

"Ugh, fine!" I grumble, glad I am turning onto Beck's street, so I only have another minute more stuck in a confined space with a big ass mutt….and Bruiser.

"How come you didn't tell Beck about what happened at Craig's party? And how you stopped my drunk ass from doing something REALLY stupid?"

I pull the car over to the curb a few houses down from the Oliver's driveway. Shutting off the car a look at Vega, kind of surprised. "Why would I tell him that?" I ask her, getting out of my car.

"I don't know. I just figured it would have come up at some point in conversation," Vega says as she gets out of my car and shuts the door. She crosses her arms and watches me hook the leash onto Bruiser and get him out of my car. "Thank you for not saying anything to him about the way I was at that party Jade."

"It was none of Beck's business," I say simply, and begin to walk down the street to Beck's driveway. I stop as a thought occurs to me. "Wait. How did you know I didn't say anything about it to him?" I ask looking at her.

"Well, because…...I mentioned that party the other night when I went to talk to him for you. I thought that you would have told him all about it and laughed at me. Beck had no idea what I was talking about, and I managed to embarrass myself having to explain what I was even talking about to him. I felt like an idiot," she confesses, and I just shake my head, amazed at her stupidity.

"Vega, I may be a bitch, but I'm not heartless," I say handing Tori the dog's leash and walking quietly up to the door of the RV. Bruiser suddenly barks, and Vega and I both shush the dog, proving that we are both idiots, because what the fuck? Since when is a stupid canine going to obey a couple of humans shushing him like a damn librarian?

"Okay, wait a second," I whisper to Vega and quietly open the door to the RV and peek in. I see a rumpled form buried underneath a mountain of blankets on the bed. "Gimme the dog," I order in a whisper as I turn towards Tori. "Okay, go on, get in there. Go lick Beck's face. Good boy!" I encourage, using an obnoxiously Cat-like voice as I push Bruiser into the RV and shut the door behind him.

I turn in anticipation to Tori. "If this makes Beck like me again, I'm going to owe you big time," I say sincerely. God I hope this works.

"You already owe me big time," Vega says.

As I am about to make a snide remark, the RV begins to shake behind me and we hear a guy screaming.

"What's going on?" Vega asks like an idiot.

"I….I don't know!" I reply panicked, as the RV continues to shake and I hear another scream. "Beck! Beck!" I scream in terror, running to the window that has a flailing silhouette smacking against it. I begin to pound on it frantically, knowing I could never break it, all the windows are fucking bulletproof. "Are you okay?" I ask helplessly, unsure of what to do.

"Does he _sound_ okay?" Vega yells at me.

"This is horrible!" I freak out.

"I know!"

"Now he's never going to take me back!" I yell, not even realizing how ridiculous that sounds. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and my body start to shake. What if we can't get to him before the dog really hurts him? What the hell did I just do?

As Vega and I are freaking out next to the RV like some pathetic scream queens in a prime time tv show, Beck walks up behind us.

"What is going on?!" he shouts over our screaming. I turn and see him safe and whole and unharmed next to Vega.

"BECK!" I scream out in both confusion and relief. Tori and I incoherently try to explain what is going on, and somehow he is able to grab the key word.

"Dog?! My dad's in there!" he shouts, running up to the RV's door.

"Your dad?" I ask, a totally new fear settling in the pit of my stomach. Beck's dad HATES me. With a passion. Now he is getting attacked by a dog I accidentally sicced on him.

Shit!

"Get out of my way!" I yell at Beck and Vega as I stomp towards the door on the RV, after about five minutes of the three of us panicking and running around like chickens with our heads cut off. Once I realized that Beck was going to be just as useless as Tori was in this situation, my brain decided to fucking click on again. "Someone call 911 and animal control!" I yell, and then quickly fling the door open, pinning myself behind it. I don't want that fucker coming to attack me next!

After a moment the fucking rottenheimer from hell notices the open door, darts out of it, and takes off down the street and into the night. God help anyone who may be out for an evening stroll.

Beck immediately runs into the RV to check on his dad.

"Jade! We can't just let that dog run wild! We have to go after it!" Vega screeches.

I just raise my eyebrows at her. "I told you to call animal control. If you want to chase that psychotic beast down on foot, be my guest," I bow and gesture my hand out towards the road.

I pull out my pear phone thinking I should call 911, but I begin to hear sirens in the distance and realize the ambulance is already on it's way. I poke my head through the open door of the RV quickly and see it is a disaster, and I catch a glimpse of Beck tearing up the top sheet on his bed into strips and wrapping them on various bloody parts of his father. I dart out of the open door before either of Beck or his dad noticed me. Normally I like the sight of blood, but not now. Not knowing that I am the reason Beck's dad is lying on the floor of his RV bleeding from bites from a dog that I trapped in the RV with him.

I continue to pace back and forth as the ambulance comes and the paramedics take care of Beck's dad. How the hell can you say you are sorry about something like this? If Beck won't forgive me for not completely opening up to him, how the hell could he ever forgive me for this?

I honestly have no idea how much time has passed before the paramedics are loading Mr. Oliver into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Beck tells his dad, his voice betraying him for once, showing concern. His dad mumbles a reply.

"We're sorry!" Vega calls out to him.

"SO sorry!" I say, for once completely sincere in my apology to an adult. Mr. Oliver just groans and asks why as the female paramedic shuts the back doors of the ambulance.

She turns and begins to address Beck, walking up to him. "He'll be fine."

"Thanks," Beck half smiles, the relief evident.

"Hey," the paramedic says getting just a little too close to Beck. "You in college yet?" she flirts, lightly touching his arm. My mouth practically drops open in astonishment. Did that bitch _seriously_ just try to pick up Beck? While his dad is bleeding and injured, not even fifteen fucking feet away, waiting for her to drive him to the hospital? What the serious fuck?

"BYE!" I snap at her, grabbing Beck's other arm protectively. At this moment it has nothing to do with my feelings for Beck as a boyfriend. I have accepted the fact I blew any fucking chance I had of us getting back together the second I got that stupid dog. But I still care about him. And he's worried about someone he loves. He doesn't need some bitch hitting on him right now. The idiot finally takes the hint and turns and leaves without another word.

I don't even realize that I am still gripping onto Beck's arm with both hands until he pulls away from me as soon as the ambulance turns out of his driveway, and begins to walk towards his RV.

"Tori told me to get you a dog!" I blurt out before I can stop myself, walking past Vega and up to Beck.

"Dude!"

"Okay. It was kinda my idea," I confess. Then I just decided to be completely honest with him. I mean, that is what he has been wanting me to do all along, right? So what if I look like an idiot. I begin to talk at super speed, know that is the only way I will allow myself to say everything that I need to. "But I….I didn't think that the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted you to have a dog because you've talked about getting a dog ever since I met you and I thought that maybe-" Beck cuts me off by grabbing my elbows and kissing me. "You'd love me again?" I continue the thought, as soon as Beck pulls away.

It feels like his melted chocolate eyes are looking directly into my soul. "Who said I stopped?" And just like that, the tight knot in my stomach loosens and the weight on my chest lifts.

"Awwww," I hear Vega say from behind me, and Beck and I both just turn and stare at her. "I ruined the moment."

For once I can't blame her for her peanut gallery response. "It's cool," I assure her. "And I really do owe you," I say, meaning every word. She better cherish this moment, because I am sure it won't last too long. Satisfied that I had sufficiently thanked her for her help, I turn back around. Not wanting another second to go by where we are apart, I grab Beck's face and hungrily attack his lips with mine.

"Um, hey. It's getting kinda late, and I was wondering if I could get a ride home?" Vega asks, after who knows how long, interrupting my make out session with Beck.

"It's not that far a walk!" I tell her, and immediately return to kissing Beck. I vaguely hear Tori mumble something in the background, but all my attention is on my boyfriend.

"Let's go in the RV," I mumble onto his lips. I don't bother to wait for him to respond and begin kissing him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth as I run my hands through his hair. "We've got a lot to talk about. I owe you an explanation about why I've been even crazier than normal lately," I say, knowing that he deserves to know about David's release.

"It's about time," Beck starts to smile, but then his body stiffens as a car pulls into the driveway behind us.

"Jade Elizabeth West!" I hear my mother shouts out of the rolled down window of the passenger's side of Greg's SUV. "You are in SO much trouble young lady! Get in the backseat. Now!" She orders me.

Well shit. I didn't expect them to figure out I stole my keys back and took my car _this_ quick. I figured I had another hour at least.

"I have to go meet my dad anyway," Beck says to me, giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head. "We'll continue this later." he says, squeezing my hand once before letting it go. "I love you."

I sigh, frustrated. "Love you too." I say quietly, and walk to the vehicle and flop inside.

"You are grounded for another week Jade," my mom begins to lecture me. "I can't believe that you stole the keys out of my purse!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" my step-father asks me as he backs out of Beck's driveway.

"I hope that whatever you were doing, it was worth it. Because you are in SO much trouble," my mom continues to rant at me, but I have turned her out.

Hell yeah it was worth it, I think to myself. Beck and I are back together.

* * *

**A/N: And thus concludes the episode Jade Dumps Beck. To anyone who is disappointed that I didn't include Jade telling Beck about David, or maybe a bit disappointed they didn't get an intense reunion- the first chapter of Tori the Zombie will include those scenes. I just thought that this was a perfect place to end this episode. I would love to know what everyone thinks, so please review and let me know. **

**Please check out my poll. I love writing from Jade's perspective, but I have been itching to do a short scene from another character's point of view. Thanks! **


	35. Tori The Zombie Part One

**A/N: Okay, so remember what I said about the chapters being longer? Ha, just joking! This is one of my shorter chapters, but it holds up on it's own, and the next part IS going to be long. After the angst filled last few chapters, I wanted to have one that wasn't so heavy. So here you go.**

**As always, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and/or follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews. **

**A GINORMOUS thank you to ABEDFAN who came up with Cat's pirate line. **

**A special shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter-**

**-rosaandrews**

**-ABEDFAN**

**-lovElavan**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-Artistard3**

**-Bade lover**

**-4223marilyn**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Tori the Zombie

Part One

"Are you sure that you aren't going to get into trouble?" Beck asks me as we climb into his RV.

"For the third time, it will be fine." I groan and tell him, dropping my backpack onto the small couch. "Sometimes it's a plus to have parents who avoid talking to each other like the plague," I say turning back around to look at Beck.

"Your mom just looked really pissed the other day when she came here," Beck said tossing his backpack across the room and plopping down on the edge of his bed.

"She was. But she's not here right now. Mom and Greg ended up getting called away on business, so I have been ordered to stay with my dad while they are out of state," I tell him. "Luckily he thinks that rehearsal won't get over until almost 11. I told him we were running it with tech people for the first time, and how that can take hours."

Beck raised his eyebrows at me. "And he believes that? It's only the end of the first week of rehearsals."

I smile and slowly walk up to him and shrug my shoulders. "Sometimes it pays off to have a parent who not only dislikes theater, but refuses to learn anything about it. When I mention Hell Sunday at the end of the month he won't even remember the conversation we had today," I explain, my smile fading, and my voice turning a little bitter as I look at my combat boots.

Beck stands up and wraps his arms around me. "I've missed you."

I feel a tight fist of guilt beginning to knot in my stomach. "How is your dad doing?" I ask him, pulling back to look at Beck's face. "You said they were keeping him overnight again? That's three nights now. I'm so sorry," I say, completely pulling away from him and begin to pace the tiny interior of the RV.

"One of the bites on his arm got infected, and they just want to keep an eye on it. He's being released tomorrow morning." Beck stands up. "Jade, he's going to be fine."

"I just…...I just wanted to do something nice for a change," I begin to talk quickly. "I don't go out of my way to do big, dramatic things like that, and I just thought…..Do you understand now? THIS is why I don't do nice things! Something always happens to fuck it all up!" Beck grabs my flailing arms, spins me around, and kisses me hard.

He pulls away from me just enough so that he can lean his forehead against mine, while looking into my eyes. "The fact you _tried_ to get me something that you knew I always wanted, it just blows me away," he says quietly. "I love you Jade," he leans down and kisses my neck, then moves his mouth up to nimble my right earlobe. "So much."

I can't help the small moan that escapes my mouth as I lean my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. Beck takes the hint as bites down just hard enough to give me that small jolt of pain, followed by that arousing sensation he knows drives me wild. I attack his mouth with my own, and my hands go up and begin to unbutton his flannel shirt, and I quickly pull it off his shoulders and toss it to the floor. We only break apart long enough for both of us to tug each other's shirts off, and then our mouths connect once more, while we stumble backwards to his bed.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." I say, once I've caught my breath enough to speak and my heart stopped racing. I am struggling to calm down from the best orgasm I've ever had. "That tongue of yours is a gift from the Gods, I swear."

"Good thing my mom's not home. Who would've thought that Jade West was that loud of a moaner?" Beck smirks at me.

"Oh shut up," I laugh at him. "I admit it, you were right. I should've let you do that to me a long time ago."

"Told you," Beck kisses me on the top of my head.

"I wish we could just stay like this until morning," I sigh, curled up into Beck, my head resting on his chest, one arm draped around his body, my leg nestled between both of his.

Beck begins to lightly stroke his fingertips up and down my naked back in random patterns. "We've still got a couple hours left before you have to go."

I sigh, knowing that I have to tell him about David being released, knowing it will be better if I initiate the conversation. "Beck, I've got to tell you some-"

Suddenly the RV door bursts open, I scream and quickly separate myself from Beck, grabbing the blanket off the foot of the bed to cover my naked body.

"Hey, hey! Guess who's ba-ack?" a giggly singsong, high pitched voice interrupts us and Cat runs into the RV.

"Give me some of that!" I hear Beck say quietly through gritted teeth, as he yanks some of the blanket to cover his naked form before Cat notices him in all his naked glory.

"Jadey!" Cat squeels once she sees us, and to my horror, she runs, jumps onto Beck's already too small twin-sized bed, and manages to squeeze herself between the two of us. "I missed you SO much!" she says, throwing her arms around me, while I am struggling to keep the blanket up over my naked chest. "I'm so glad you guys are back together!" she shrieks, and then throws her arms around a completely stunned Beck.

"So…...what are you guys doing?" Cat asks, throwing one arm around each of us.

This can not be happening. Does this kind of thing actual happen in real life?

"Um, look at us Cat!" I yell, gesturing with one hand between Beck and I, my other hand has a death grip on the blanket. "Doesn't it _look _like we were in the middle of something?"

For the first time since she entered the RV Cat's smile falters for a moment as she begins to really look at us. Suddenly, her eyes light up and she gets a huge grin on her face. "I know! Were you two playing pirates?"

"Well, Jade did have to wrestle my One-Eyed Willie." Beck laughs, winking at me.

I roll my eyes and groan. This can't be fucking happening right now.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter will have Jade telling some of her friends about David's release. I wanted to end this chapter on a light note, since this story has gotten pretty heavy lately. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**

**And if you haven't done so yet, please vote in the poll on my profile page. :)**


	36. Tori the Zombie Part Two

**A/N: Another update so quick? What is this black magic? :P**

**A huge thank you to ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro for giving me the awesome suggestion of what Jade's custom-made stuffed animal for Beck should be. If anyone wants to know what it looks like, check out his profile pic. :)**

**As always, thank you to all who read, review, favorite, follow, and private message me. You all are awesome!**

**A special shout out to all those who reviewed last chapter-**

**-rosaandrews**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**-Bade lover**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Tori The Zombie

Part Two

"So what's in the big bag Jade?" Cat asks me excitedly, as we walk up the stairs of my father's penthouse and towards my bedroom.

"Well, since the stupid rottenheimer I got him turned out to be psychotic, I decided to get him a something that couldn't physically attack him for our two year anniversary slash late birthday present," I explain. "But what I want to know is what in the world you are doing when you are playing pirates with Robbie?" I ask her, since I am still beyond traumatized by the whole scene that happened a few days ago. "I mean, how the hell can you mistake two naked people in bed for-" I stop talking abruptly as soon as we enter my bedroom, noticing my little brother is sitting on my bed, with his back to the door. "Jackson Michael West! What have I told you about being in my room when I'm not home?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What's in the bag?" my little brother asks, choosing to ignore the question I just asked him and instead comes running up to me, jumping up and down. "Is it something for me? I wanna seeeee!"

"Yeah, we wanna seeeee, Jadey!" Cat says with a smile, winking at Jack.

I figure Cat is probably just secretly relieved Jackson is giving her an excuse not to answer my question about playing pirates.

I just roll my eyes at the both of them. "No it's not for you," I tell him. "Just something I special ordered for Beck." I explain, toss the bag onto my bed, and then turn around to glare at my little brother. "What are you doing in here Jack?" I ask sternly.

"I could hear Aman-duh and Dad fighting from my room," Jack says, all the childlike mischief that danced in his eyes a moment before had gone, and they instantly became replaced with worry instead. "They were talking about you," he says with the knowledge that no six year old should have.

I instantly regret putting that sad look into his eyes. "Well what else is new?" I say, forcing myself to act like I couldn't care less about the stepmonster and dad's latest argument. "You want to see what I got Beck?"

"Yeah!" Jack shouts, runs and yanks the bag open and pulls out a lumpy, grey stuffed animal.

"What's going on?" Cat whispers in a hushed, concerned tone, knowing that Jack doesn't normally care when they fight.

"Later," I whisper to her, and walk up Jack, who has his little nose wrinkled as he is examining the medium sized stuffed animal in his hands. "You like it?"

He looks up at me, completely confused. "What the heck _is_ this?!" he turns it over and points at it's face. "Something happened to it. It's face got melted or something. You need to get a new one. This one is all messed up."

"It's a blob fish," I tell him with a smirk. "It's face is _supposed _to look like that. They actually look like something out of a horror movie. Blob fish are so fucking cool." I smile and grab it. "Can you believe that I had to get this special ordered? I can't believe that no one has asked for a stuffed animal of one of these things before. How can people _not_ want to curl up and hug one of these every night?" I give it a little squeeze "It's name is Melty Face." I say, and then start dancing the toy in front of Jack's face, making him laugh.

"_Mister_ Melty Face should be his name. Because I mean,come on, he is obviously a boy Jadey!" Cat giggles, making both Jack and I laugh.

"Ahem," my dad says, making three all of us stop laughing and stand up a little straighter. "Amanda and I are leaving for the cocktail party now. We won't be back until well after midnight," my dad tells Jack and I. "I expect you both to be in bed by the time we return." What a fucking surprise, he actually has both of his kids in his house and he can't wait to fucking bolt. He turns slightly towards Cat. "Caterina, you are welcome to stay overnight."

"Um, thanks Mr. West. My brother should actually be coming to get me anytime now," Cat manages to squeak out. She has been terrified of my father since the day she met him.

"All right." he turns back towards Jack and I. "Have a good night," he nods his head at us and walks out the door and down the hallway.

"Jade?" Jack asks me quietly, once we hear the front door slam shut. "What does rape mean?"

Cat and I glance at each other, and I sit down on the edge of my bed, and pat the spot beside me, signaling Jack to sit next to me. Once he does I turn and look into his eyes, noticing for probably the first time that they are the same piercing blue as my own. Fortunately his don't have the dark shadows behind them that mine do. And I will be damned if anyone ever fucking puts any there.

"Um, where did you hear that word?" I try to ask him casually, but I can hear the strain in my own voice, so I am pretty sure that Jack can hear it too.

"Aman-duh was saying something about how even if you stayed at your mom's house alone, this David guy would have to be a moron to try to rape you again, and even if he did, he would get thrown back in jail. So she didn't understand why you have to stay here for the whole time your mom is away," Jack says, his bottom lip starting to jut out like it does when he gets upset. "Who is he? And why would this David guy want to do anything to you Jade?"

"Wait- David's back?" Cat jumps up out of the chair she'd been sitting in with such force that it topples over backwards.

I cut my eyes to her. "Later," I say coldly, and watch her mouth snap shut as she glances back at Jack's face, understanding, and bends over to grab the chair, sets it upright, and slowly sits back down in it, all without taking her wide eyes off of me and my little brother.

"Dad got really mad at her," Jack said, his eyes getting bigger. "I heard something break. I think he threw something, and then he told her to stop acting like a selfish bitch. That she didn't know what she was talking about. That's when I got kinda scared and ran into your room so I wouldn't have to hear anymore."

Despite the fact that I want to rip my fucking stepmom from limb to limb, I can't help but feel a small sense of relief that my dad actually sort of, maybe defended me to her.

"I'm sorry I came in here when you were at play practice," Jack says sincerely, wrapping his arms around me. "I know I'm not supposed to, but-"

"It's okay Jackie," I cut him off, smiling down at his little face and tousle his hair, figuring that by both using the nickname AND gesture he hates, I will distract him.

"DON'T call me Jackie!" he says, attempting to scowl as he bats my hand away. Do I know my kid brother or what?

"Hey, why don't you go google what real blob fish look like on the computer in the den?" I ask him, hoping I have distracted him enough to forget his initial question. "Maybe we can convince dad to get us a real, live one."

"Yeah!" he jumps up and darts out of my room and downstairs to the main floor. I take a deep breath and try to settle my churning stomach.

"How could you not tell me?" Cat asks quietly, and I can tell by her voice that she is close to tears. "I thought that we were best friends? That means that we are supposed to tell each other everything!"

"What did you want me to do Cat? He fucking got out and you were dealing with your Grandpa! I am not going to call you with my problems when you are already going through your own depressing shit," I start to rant, pacing around that room.

"You told me about breaking up with Beck!" Cat shouts, standing up.

"Only because you called me up demanding to know what was going on! It's not my fault he changed our relationship status on the slap within hours of me breaking up with him," I grumble, realizing that I am _still_ annoyed that he did that.

"You should have told me," Cat says quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. But at least you had Beck to talk to. I mean, I'm surprised he even let you break up with…." Cat trails off mid sentence and she narrows her eyes at me. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

I look down at the ground. "Not yet."

"Not yet?! Beck _still_ doesn't know?" Cat screams at me. "What the hell is wrong with you Jade?"

"Excuse me?" I ask her angrily, and then I hear Cat's phone start to ding.

Cat checks her phone and sighs. "My brother just pulled up outside. I have to go," she says, refusing to look at me as she quickly gathers her backpack and purse. She starts to walk out my bedroom door.

"Cat, don't be mad," I say sincerely. "I really am sorry I didn't say anything to you yet. I just...I just am trying to deal with this shit on my own."

As she steps out into the hallway she turns to look at me. "You shut people out and push them away enough times, they are eventually are going to stop caring Jade," Cat says to me, her wide eyes sad.

"Cat, I said I'm sorry." I say quietly, as her pear phone dings again.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it Jade," Cat says to me and walks down the hall and down the stairs.

Well, fuck.

I walk back into my room and take a deep breath, grab my pear phone and dial Beck's number.

"Hey," Beck answers. "Tori and I just got out of our vocal rehearsal. I'm just getting ready to leave the theater. What's up?"

"Can you come over to my dad's?" I ask. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so she ended up telling one of her friends, so that is something, right? The next chapter will definitely have the scene of Jade telling Beck about David's release. I promise. And who knows, maybe will even get to the actual episode...maybe.**

**Please, please review. And vote in the poll on my profile page if you haven't already. I will probably leave it up for at least another week. Right now Cat is in the lead, so if you don't want to get a one shot from her point of view, you better vote for who's point of view you would like me to write from. **


	37. Tori the Zombie Part Three

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't get this published sooner, like I had initially planned. I was having a difficult time writing this scene and probably ending up rewriting this scene more than any other one I have written so far. I really hope that it doesn't disappoint anyone. **

**As always, thanks to all who read, favorite, following, private message, and review this story. It continuously amazes me that people enjoy my writing. :)**

**As always, a special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter-**

**-ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro**

**-rosaandrews**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-4223marilyn**

**-Zilvelyn**

**Enjoy?**

Tori the Zombie

Part Three

"Damn it Cat. You are going to have to talk to me sometime," I say out loud, while chucking my pear phone across my dad's living room and watching it bounce on the plush velvet sofa. I've tried calling her like three times since her brother picked her up over half an hour ago. She keeps ignoring my calls and sending me directly to voicemail.

I've been pacing back and forth enough times in this damn room waiting for Beck to get here that I am surprised I haven't worn out a permanent path through the expensive Oriental rug that lines the floor.

Cat's reaction floored me. I will never be able to unsee the hurt that I caused her by _not_ telling her the moment I knew David was released. It is going to haunt me. I mean, sure, I have hurt her feelings before. I know that she will forgive me, just like she always has before. Cat forgives people, even when they don't deserve it. It's just not in her nature to hold a grudge. We've been best friends since the third grade. Every time she gets deeply hurt by someone she trusts, it is like another little part of her will withdrawal from reality.

The doorbell rings, making me stop my pacing mid-stride. I take a deep breath and start to walk towards the door, when my foot gets stepped on and I feel tiny hands shoving me to the side.

"I'll get it!" Jack shouts as he charges past me to the door. "Beck!" he shouts, and then leaps up into his arms. "Have you come over to watch scary movies with us? Jade says that you are still scared of The Scissoring, and now that she got the uncut version that we should tape your eyelids open to make you watch the scene where the killer makes the one person eat meatloaf made with some of their own brain."

I can't help but start to smile as I watch Beck's face begin to pale. "Uh, Jade?" he asks me, setting Jack to the ground.

"Makes you hungry, doesn't it?" I say, and then bite the insides of my cheeks to stop from laughing at Beck's reaction. "Breath easy Oliver. My uncut version of that movie is at my mom's house." I turn towards my little brother. "Beck and I need to talk. Alone."

"But I want to hang out with you guys!" Jack starts to complain.

"Jack, why don't you go in your room for a little while, and when Jade and I are done talking we will all go out and get dinner or something." Beck tells him.

"To In 'N Out Burger?" Jack asks him hopefully. I make a gagging face.

"Sure." Beck says, smiling at me.

"Okay. Just don't take forever," Jack said, looking straight at me. "And no kissy face stuff! Cause you said you had to _talk. _ No gross mushy crap." he says quickly and then darts out of my reach.

"And just for the record- I'm not _scared_ of The Scissoring!" Beck calls after Jack's retreating back. I start snickering. Beck turns to look at me. "I'm not."

"Whatever you say," I tell him skeptically.

"Since you and Jack are both acting normal I take it Daddy Dearest and the Stepmonster aren't here?" Beck asks, sitting down on the couch. "Lose something?" he asks, picking up my pear phone and holding it out to me.

"No, I knew it landed somewhere on the couch after I chucked it," I answer him, and begin to play with the bracelets on my wrists, spinning them around and around, avoiding looking at Beck.

"Jade, you sent Jack away for a reason," Beck says, standing up and walking to me. "Are you going to talk me, or are we just going to stand here in silence until your brother gets bored and refuses to leave us alone?" he asks, rubbing his hands up and down my upper arms. "What's going on?"

I look up into Beck's questioning eyes, and know that as soon as I tell him about David, those eyes aren't going to look at me the same way again. "Jack asked me something about an hour ago. And for the first time in my life, I didn't know how to answer him honestly. I _couldn't_ fucking answer him. I've never felt that way before," I say, and begin to pace again, knowing that I can't look at Beck when I tell him. "How the hell do you explain to a six year old not only _what_ rape is, but why someone would try do that to his sister, and might try again? And why his fucking stepmom doesn't think it is such a big deal?" I spin around to look at Beck, willing the tears that have sprung into my eyes to not fall.

"Jade, what the-" Beck starts to walk towards me, but I hold up my hand, and he instantly stops walking.

"How the fuck do I tell you that David got released, is living back down the street from my mom's house, and had been, for a couple weeks now, without you-" I continue to speak at super speed until Beck cuts me off.

"David's out?!"

I swallow and shake my head yes.

"And he's been out for two fucking weeks?" Beck asks me, and all I can do is silently nod again. "God damn it Jade!" Beck shouts, picks up a vase of flowers that is on the end table next to us and chucks it across the room. I barely register the sound of the cut crystal shattering against the wall. "And just when the fuck were you going to bother to tell me this?" he asks me, his eyes wild with fury.

"I'm…...I'm sorry. I just didn't know how-"

"Didn't know how? So instead you keep it from me, push me away, _break up_ with me?" Beck shouts, pacing back and forth.

"Beck, it's not like he's tried to do anything again to me-"

"Yet." Beck interrupts me.

I sigh. "He's been nowhere near me." I say quickly as Beck snorts in disgust. "Well, relatively speaking. I can't help the fact that he lives a couple hundred yards away from my mom's house!" I can't help but yell at him.

"So you haven't even seen him since he's been out?" Beck asks me coldly, and the look on my face was apparently a good enough answer for him. Beck walks up to me and grabs my hands. "When the fuck were you going to tell me this?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him angrily. "I just fucking told you."

"Because Jack overhead-" Beck explodes, before being interrupted.

"Stop yelling at each other!" Jack runs into the room and pushes between us. "Stop yelling at my sister!" Jack shouts, pushing Beck. "Leave her alone!"

"Jack, it's fine." I grab my brother's arms and hold him. Beck and I look at each other for a full five seconds, silently agreeing to pause this conversation.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Jack," Beck said honestly, kneeling down so he is on his level. He has control of his emotions again, and I'm sure that Jack can't hear the strain in his voice like I can. "We are done arguing with each other. Right Jade?" Beck moves his eyes up to mine, and Jack turns around and looks at me for verification.

"Yeah, sorry we freaked you out Jackie," I say with a forced smile, hoping he will let the matter drop.

Jack looks back and forth at us a couple times. "Okay, can we go to In 'N Out Burger now? I'm really hungry." He tentatively grabs my hand and Beck's, and continues to look between the two of us. "Please?"

"Sure kid," I say, and force out a smile. "Let's go."

**A/N: Sorry for the relatively short chapter, but I thought that this scene would do better on it's own. The next chapter I will get to the actual episode- I promise! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you haven't voted yet on the poll on my profile page please do. I will leave it up for a little while longer. Last time I checked, Cat was still in the lead for a companion one-shot. **


	38. Tori the Zombie Part Four

**A/N: Two updates from me in three days? What is this black magic? **

**Guess what? I made it to the actual episode. It only took until the fourth part to get there. :P I am so glad that you guys seemed to like Jack, since he is completely my own character, and I've had a ton of fun creating him. **

**Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page if you haven't yet already. Beck just took the lead. I will keep the poll up until I am done with this episode.**

**As always, thank you all for your continued support of this story. Writing this has gotten me through a lot of shitty stuff lately.**

**A special shout out to all who reviewed the last chapter-**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro**

**-Artistard3**

**-rosaandrews**

**-4223marilyn**

**Enjoy?**

Tori the Zombie

Part Four

"I….I don't know!" Tori says, exasperated.

"Oh, come on! Why can't you admit that you're in love with me?" Robbie asks, in an annoyingly arrogant tone.

God, watching the two of them rehearse this scene is like torture- and NOT the good kind. At least Robbie seems to be pretty much off book. Too bad the same can't be said for the fucking female lead. It's pretty pathetic that I know more of Vega's lines than she does. Obviously it goes without saying that I have been off book for a week now.

"And, I'm very good looking." Robbie says. I can't help but smirk at Vega's response to that line, while I adjust the collar of Beck's flannel that I had him give me before rehearsal began.

"It's okay that you don't know," Beck's delivery is rather flat, which makes me look up in surprise. As much as I hate the fact that he is paired with Vega for this show, I enjoy watching him onstage.

"For you, I could wait one thousand years." Beck isn't quite looking at Vega when delivering the line. Something is definitely off with him.

"But that's so many!" Vega says, overly dramatic, as usual. I can't help but roll my eyes at her overacting, and begin to scroll through the emails on my pear phone.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful," Beck spins Vega around, finally getting into his character. "You're beautiful because I love you."

"Woah," Tori mutters, totally breaking character.

Ugh, really Vega?

Disco music suddenly starts blaring from the speakers. As if Vega breaking character wasn't bad enough, now Sinjin fucks up the music?

"What up with the disco?!" I yell as I stand up and glare at Sinjin. Seriously, his first music cue of the night and he manages to fuck it up?

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes, frantically hitting buttons. "I hit the wrong thing."

"No! Fifteen years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" I shout, beyond pissed that he completely killed the whole vibe of the rehearsal, just as Beck was going to start singing. I plop back down in my seat and continue to look at my email, while Marty calls for a break.

Holy shit! "Guys, guys! Everyone shut up for a second," I say excitedly, standing up as I am reading an email.

"Whatcha got?" Beck asks, as everyone start to walk toward me.

"An email from Principal Eikner."

"That says?" Vega asks, standing next to me.

I just silently look at her and back at my phone, raising my eyebrows quickly. God, she is an annoying idiot sometimes. I begin to read the email from him explaining that Sophia Michelle will be coming to our show on opening night. Everyone starts freaking out, including our director who grabs his stomach and rushes out of the theater.

"Who's Sophia Michelle?" I hear Vega say, clueless as always.

"Oh, no, no, no," I grumble, grabbing Beck's hand and walking us over a chair and I slam down in it. I mean, this bitch has _got_ to be joking, right?

"What?" Vega asks, perplexed.

"She gets to be the lead, and she doesn't even know who Sophia Michelle is," I say with complete disdain. Beck walks behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders, and whispers in my ear for me to relax. How the hell can I relax? Not only did Vega get the lead that _should _have gone to me, but now we will get to meet my favorite playwright, and Vega doesn't even know who the fuck she is?

"Wait- is she the lady that does those infomercials with the vibrating hair brush?" Vega asks.

"Look at the cover of your script," Robbie tells Vega, and you can tell that even he is getting annoyed at how fucking idiotic this bitch is.

"Ohhhhh, Sophia Michelle wrote the play we're doing!" Tori exclaims as the light bulb finally turns on.

"Ohhhhh!" I mock Mini Vega, not bothering to correct her that we are actually doing a _musical_.

"She's like the biggest playwright on Broadway," Robbie patiently explains.

"Yeah, she's huge," Beck says, as he continues to rub my shoulders.

Marty comes back into the theater and attempts to start a pep talk to the cast about how we have to be great, but after two minutes ends up leaving again to take another "nerve pill." He needs to just steal some of Sikowitz's "special" brownies he hides in his desk. Maybe they would mellow him the fuck out.

"Rehearsal is done for the night! Memorize your lines- I want everyone off book in two days!" he shouts as he runs out of the theater and down the hall. At this announcement, Sinjin starts playing the fucking disco music again.

"Will you kill the disco!?" I yell, ready to wring his scrawny little neck.

"No one can kill disco!" Sinjin yells back, surprising me a bit, then whips out the damn vibrating hairbrush he and Vega were talking about a minute ago. Why either of them would need a vibrating hairbrush- and what they do with the handle part of it when they are alone- is not something that I want to think about, so I start to quickly pack up my stuff so I can get the hell out of there.

"What is going on with you?" I ask Beck as we walk out to his car together.

"What do you mean?" he asks me, pushing his hand through his hair. I stop walking and just stare at him.

"That scene you just did was shit," I tell him bluntly.

"What do you mean?" he asks me somewhat surprised. "Marty seemed to like it. I mean, I know that Robbie is still working on developing his character, and Tori doesn't have her lines down yet, but-"

"I'm not talking about them. Robbie was fine. Actually, he was way better than I expected him to be. Vega was her typical melodramatic self. I'm talking about you. _Your_ acting in there today was shit. You weren't looking at her, weren't even attempting to connect with her for the first part of the scene. Just when you finally decided to get into it Vega breaks character and Sinjin fucks up the music cue. What the hell is going on?" I ask him, crossing my arms.

"Well, why don't you just tell me how you really feel about my acting skills," Beck replies.

"We all know that you are one of, if not **_the_** most talented actors in this school," I begin. "But that scene that just happened in there?" I point behind me towards Hollywood Arts. "That was absolutely horrible until like your last two lines. What was the problem?"

"I don't know, I didn't realize that you would be so upset that I wasn't 'connecting' enough with Tori," Beck said, looking down at his shoes.

"We go to a fucking performing arts school. I see you kiss and 'connect' with girls all the damn time. The way you can have chemistry with anyone onstage is one of the things that makes you such a good actor. So I call bullshit on that one." I say, and as Beck opens his mouth I cut him off. "And don't you dare bring up the kiss that happened in Sikowitz's class during Vega's first week here. That was improv and completely different."

"Jade, we still have our damn scripts in our hands and-"

"And what the fuck is that about? We've both had our lines down since the first week!" I yell, cutting him off.

"Look, Jade, can we just get in the car and talk," Beck asks me quietly, his eyes darting around the parking lot. I glance around and see Andre, Vega, Robbie with Rex, and even Sinjin all standing in the middle of the sidewalk just staring at us.

Fuck.

"Fine, let's just go," I say and we get into the car silently and as Beck pulls out of the parking lot, I can't help but yell out the window. "Show's over! Go get your own lives!"

We drive in silence for a couple minutes. "Just take me to my mom's house," I mumble to Beck.

"What?!" He shouts, swerving over to the side of the road and slamming on the brakes so quickly he just about gave me whiplash. He turns the car off and turns towards me. "Why didn't you tell me that your mom and Greg are back?"

"Um…..they aren't yet," I answer him honestly. "But they are supposed to get home at like three in the morning or something."

"Why aren't you staying with your dad tonight then?" Beck asks.

"The Stepmonster and I got into it this morning over something stupid, and things got a little out of hand. And I may or may not have threatened to stab her in her fake tit with a pair of my scissors." I watch Beck narrow his eyes. "So my Dad told me when he dropped me off at school this morning it would be better for all of us if I just went home to my mom's house after rehearsal tonight."

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" Beck explodes, punching his steering wheel out of frustration, making me jump. Over the course of the past three days I have seen Beck lose his temper more times than I have in the entire five years of knowing him. I feel like we fucking fell though Alice's rabbit hole and ended up in some weird alternate universe.

"I'll be fine. It's not like-"

"It's not like what Jade? It's not like you have some convicted sexual predator living down the street from you?" he interrupts me. He takes a deep breath and starts the car again, and makes a u-turn. "You are staying with me tonight."

"Beck, I can't-"

"Fuck that Jade! You _CAN_, and you are. If your parents have a problem with it, oh fucking well. They don't seem to have a problem leaving you alone overnight. Well I do. So unless you want me, Andre, and Robbie to camp outside of your mom's house all night, you will come home with me."

I can't help but feel relieved, knowing that I don't have to stay in the house by myself. The damn nightmares have been plaguing me every night at my Dad's, and I can only imagine how much worse they will be if I was to attempt to sleep alone in the house my attack actually happened in.

"Thanks," I smile, and Beck lets go of the steering wheel, grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I would rather be with you any night of the week," I say as we pull into his driveway. After Beck turns off the car and unbuckles his seat belt, he puts his hand under my chin and gently kisses me.

"Me too." he says half smiling, but I can still see the shadows in his eyes as he pulls away and gets out of the car.

As I get out of Beck's car and start to walk to the RV, a thought occurs to me. "Wait!" I call out to Beck and he turns around on the steps to look at me. "Why the hell would you bring Robbie? Isn't he still scared of the dark?"

**A/N: Please, please review and let me know what you think. I know people say it all the time, but it is true. The more reviews I receive, the more inspired I get to write. :)**


	39. Tori the Zombie Part Five

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that it took forever for me to get this chapter up. I don't have a legitimately good reason for it taking so long, other than life got in the way, and I was in a funk. But, I have snapped the fuck out of the funk and am back! :P **

**I closed the last poll that I had and took the top three (Beck, Cat, and Robbie) and put only them in a new poll, so please take the time to check out it out on my profile page and vote. **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. One of the main reasons this episode is giving me so much trouble is that it covers a large amount of time. The show makes it seem like you can cast, rehearse, and perform a show in like two weeks- which anyone who has ever been in theater knows is absurd. Since I am a complete musical theater nerd, I just couldn't suspend reality _that_ much, so I am having this episode span the course of like 4 weeks or so. Still a bit ridiculous, but I can claim creative license, right?**

**I will give virtual cookies to whoever can guess what show I am giving a subtle(?) nod to. (Shush ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro!)**

**Thank you to all who private messaged me asking when I was going to publish again! Knowing that people are waiting for my next update is the best motivation. :) A special thank you to ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro for coming up with the reason Cat's brother couldn't pick her up. :) **

** As always, thanks to those who continue to read, follow, favorite, private message, and review. You guys are AMAZING!**

**A special shout out to all who reviewed last chapter-**

**ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro**

**unicorn of fire**

**TheWhiteCrayon**

**Artistard3**

**Guest- (although I am not sure what dp is?)**

**lovElavan**

**4223marilyn**

**rosaandrews**

**Zilvelyn**

**Enjoy?**

Tori the Zombie

Part Five

"Oh come on! I'm super rich! And hot! Of _course_ Grace will accept my marriage proposal Chanel!" Robbie says, walking across the stage.

"But Cha-ad," I whine, "Grace is just so…...so, middle class!" I complain, and do a full body shudder at the last two words.

"But have you seen her? She's gorgeous!" Robbie is delivering his lines just a bit too enthusiastically. It is taking every ounce of acting ability I have to stay in character, and not roll my eyes at his over acting. He's been rehearsing with Vega too often.

I strut up to Robbie and begin to play with the buttons on his shirt. "More gorgeous than me?" I ask, pouting my lips and batting my eyelashes, staring into his eyes.

"Um…..n-no," he answers, and unconsciously I narrow my eyes and tightened my grip on his shirt, until my knuckles turn white and I pop a button. "Wait! Wait...I mean, yes! Yes!"

"Hey!" I hear Vega yell, insulted, from backstage.

"Dude!" Beck yells at Robbie from backstage the same time Tori does.

"Alright, I think we should take a break," Marty says, standing up. "I gotta go take another pill," he mumbles and dashes out into the hallway.

"Damn it Robbie!" I say, relaxing my grip on his shirt, shove his shoulder, and walk away. "Stop fucking up your lines!" I turn and begin to march to where Vega and Beck are standing on far stage right, just emerging from the wings. "And what the fuck was up with you guys? Shapiro screws up a line when Sophia Michelle is here, you can't break character to yell at him!" I start to rant. "Am I the _only _one who gives a flying fuck that the Tony award winning PLAYWRIGHT is going to be in the audience?"

"Jade, come here," Beck grabs my hand and I don't put up too much of a fight as he half leads/half drags me over to the other side of the theater, away from everyone else.

"What the hell was that about Beck?" I ask him through my clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I've just been a little distracted lately, can you blame me?" he asks me, his thumb spinning my pinkie ring around my finger, looking at me with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Well, snap the fuck out of it!" I hiss at him. "We've got less than two weeks until opening night, and Vega's still iffy on her lines, Robbie can't help himself from drooling all over me in this scene, Sinjin is still missing the sound effect to stop me from kissing Shapiro…...I don't need to worry about you adding to this cluster fuck. Sophia Michelle is going to be here. I can't fuck up in front of her. I can't….I-" Beck grabs me and pulls me in quickly for a tight hug, effectively shielding me from the rest of the cast, and blocking them from witnessing my mini breakdown.

"Okay," Marty yells, clapping his hands theatrically as he walks back into the blackbox theater. "Robbie and Jade, you guys are done for the night and can go home. We will pick back up with your scene tomorrow. In full costume." He looks pointedly at Robbie." So, figure out whatever issues you have with this scene tonight and get past them." He turns his back on Shapiro. "Right now I need to work with just Beck and Tori for a little while. We need to work on your duet and that kiss."

I break away from Beck and roll my eyes. Fucking fabulous.

I give Beck a short, but intensely sweet kiss, completely aware that Vega, Robbie and our director is watching us.

Beck just stares at me at a complete loss for words for a couple seconds, and I can't help but half smile as I gather up my stuff and walk out of the theater with Robbie.

"Shapiro, you can't keep blowing your lines during our scene," I shove his shoulder and say as soon as we step outside of Hollywood Arts.

"I'm sorry!" he whines at me, glancing up and down my body. "I can't help it," he half mutters under his breath.

"Well you better learn to 'help it'!"I shout at him, as I reach out and grab a fistful of his crazy curly hair, twisting it. He let's out one of his high pitched yelps as I keep twisting, which makes him bend down so he is forced to look up at me and into my eyes. "You fuck up on opening night, and I will shove that damn puppet's arm up your ass," I hiss into his ear.

Robbie let's out another high pitched squeal, sounding like a stuck pig as I let him go.

"No more fuck ups, got it?" I ask him, pulling out my car keys.

"R-right," he stutters, trying to regain his composure. "No…..no more screw ups," he agrees. I can't help but roll my eyes at the fact he felt the need to censor himself.

"Good," I say and spin around and begin to walk to my car. "Oh, and Robbie?" I turn my head and yell over my shoulder. "Don't even think I will give you the luxury of using any lube."

I hear him gulp audibly and I can't help but be satisfied that I squashed any kind of weird possible crush he may have on me right out of his mind. Maybe now we can actually get something accomplished in rehearsals.

***LINE BREAK***

"But Jadey, why can't I practice doing scary makeup on you?" Cat is practically begging me, as I am sitting at my vanity, reapplying my black eyeliner. "I need a model for my project."

"So find someone else. I bet Shapiro would just _love_ to be your makeup model," I say, swiping on some mascara. "Besides, I remember what you did to me during your makeup assignment last year," I say, turning around to glare at her.

"How was I supposed to know they were permanent fine tipped markers? They _looked_ like the makeup markers that are with the stage makeup," Cat replies, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Whatever. I was stuck looking like a deranged babydoll clown thing for almost a week before the shit faded enough concealer would cover it up!" I yell at her, remembering how fucking pissed I was at her for that.

"I said I was sorry!" Cat yelled, jumping up off of my bed.

"Cat- no one is going to want you to come near them with makeup. They would have to be insane to volunteer….." I let my voice trail off as a thought occurs to me. "Hey, why don't you ask Vega? Tori just loves helping people. I'm sure she would be willing to help you out," I say sweetly. I need to tread softly with Cat for awhile. After our fight a couple weeks ago I am trying to be nicer to her.

"Kay kay!" she says smiling. "How are rehearsals coming?" Only one more week until you get to perform in front of Sophia Michelle! Aren't you super excited?" Cat asks me, bouncing up and down.

"Ugh," I roll my eyes. "I'm ready. Beck's ready. As for the rest of the cast? Eh….." I shrug my shoulders. I know better than to bitch about Robbie's weird behavior in our scene together. Part of the reason that I threatened him is because I don't want Cat to ever find out that Shapiro had even a fleeting crush on me. Ever.

Cat's phone starts to ring, with Vega's fucking annoying "Make It Shine" song, so I know it's Vega. "Hey Tori!" Cat answers with a big smile on her face. I can't help but groan and roll my eyes before I finish getting all my shit together for my date with Beck tonight. I walk to into my bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and apply some lipstick since Beck should be picking us up any minute, while Cat is chattering away on her cell.

"Okay, Scott just text me that I can do some makeup on him tomorrow during class!" Cat screeches, dropping her phone into her purse as I walk back into my bedroom. I start to open my mouth to ask who the hell this Scott person is, but think better of it and just let her continue talking. "And I talked to Tori about _maybe _needing a makeup model. I'm pretty sure that I can convince her if I need to."

The sound of breaking glass cuts off Cat and I glance at my phone. "Beck says he is about five minutes away. You ready to go?" I ask her, glancing at myself in the mirror one last time.

"Yeah I just have to go to the bathroom real quick!" she darts across my room and slams the door into the connected bath.

"You have the bladder of a fucking squirrel Cat!" I yell at her, slinging my purse over my shoulder. I start to pick up all her stage makeup that she insisted on scattering across my bed. Beck offered to drive her home once Cat's brother Frankie called and told us he couldn't pick her up from my house because of 'something to do with a bikini, jello, beer, and two sheep.' Needless to say, we didn't ask for details.

I begin to organize her makeup tubes and realize she has an almost empty tube of derma-glue along with an unopened tube. I already completed my makeup project earlier this year, and know how much derma-glue it takes to makeup a person's entire face. She has enough to work on this Scott kid tomorrow. But, knowing Cat, she will manage to make him look like a character from the musical Cats or something, instead of a hideous creature, which will mean she will guilt Vega into being her makeup model. I make the split second decision to grab the unopened tube of derma-glue and shove it under my bed, just as Cat walks back into my room.

"Thanks!" she gushes at me, realizing that I packed everything back up for her.

"No problem," I mutter, shutting the top of her makeup case. "Let's go downstairs and wait for Beck," I say, handing her the case, fighting off a sense of guilt. I mean, I won't let Cat _fail_ her makeup project or anything. But it _could_ be interesting to see what kind of adhesive she will end up putting on Vega's face. God ,I hope it is something that will give her hives, I think as I walk out of my room behind a chattering Cat.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint after the long wait. I wanted to have Jade be *somewhat* responsible for what happened with Tori's makeup. The next chapter will actually deal with things that happen in the episode again. Yay!**

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I realize that this was a bit of a filler chapter, but maybe think of this as the calm before the storm? :)**


	40. Tori the Zombie Part Six

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the LONG time span between updates. Between the Thanksgiving holidays and getting sick (again!), I haven't had much time to just sit down and write. But a huge thank you to all of you who sent me a private message asking me when I was going to update. It really did help me get out of my funk and force myself to make time to write. **

**A huge THANK YOU to ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro, who definitely took me seriously when I told him to bug the hell out of me today until I started writing. This chapter would not have gotten published tonight had he not messaged me a gazillion times. :P**

**As always, thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and/or reviews this story. A week ago I passed 25,000 hits for this story. I have no idea if that is a big number or not as far as fanfiction goes, but that is just crazy to me. THANK YOU!**

**A special shout out to all who reviewed last chapter-**

**-ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-rosaandrews**

**-bade lover**

**-Artistard3**

**Enjoy?**

Tori the Zombie

Part Six

"I can't believe you are going to propose to that- that gold digger Penny! And that is _all_ she is worth," I fume, poking Robbie in the chest.

"Grace!" Robbie yells in my face.

"What?"

"Call her by her middle name, Grace. It has more class," Robbie struts past me, adjusting the lapel of his jacket.

"Call her whatever the hell you want, she is still just a nobody," I say, stalking past him and almost off stage.

"So is the bellboy- but you have no problem looking past his lack of background," Robbie says, making my character stop in her tracks.

"Fun is fun," I say, shrugging my shoulders, and turning to face him. "Pete was fun- for a short time. He has chosen Penny anyway, so good luck with your proposal. He loves her, you don't stand a chance Chad," I say, turning back around.

"Money trumps love every time!" Robbie exclaims.

"That's what I used to think," I say quietly, and make my exit offstage, brushing by Vega as she makes her entrance. God, I had forgotten about the damn zombie makeup for a minute. I am itching to go to the green room and grab my pear phone to call Cat to make sure that she and Trina are on their way to get the fucking solvent. There is only about five minutes before the final song starts, so I won't have enough time to call before I have to be back onstage. I sigh loudly in frustration. When I grabbed that other tube of dermaglue, I didn't think Cat would wait to do Vega's makeup the fucking day before opening night! What the hell was she thinking?

"That was dynamite!" Marty says after we all strike our final pose. I smirk at him, grab Beck's hand and we walk quickly to the wings, both of us trying to avoid the epic freak out that I'm sure our high-strung director is holding in. He is basically a ticking time bomb on opening night anyway, but with Vega looking like godzilla's ugly sister, he is even worse than usual. I prefer to watch the fireworks from a safe distance, where I will be safe from any falling embers.

"Is there something wrong with you pants?" I hear Marty ask Robbie. Really? Like I don't have to worry about Robbie's already awkward dancing, the damn director waits until two hours before we perform in front of the fucking playwright to point it out to him?

"Can you believe he just said that to Robbie?" I ask Beck, whirling around. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Beck just stares at me and starts to smile. "What?" I snarl at him, annoyed that he isn't reacting the same way.

"Nothing," Beck says, poking me in my side. "It's just cute seeing you get riled up on Robbie's behalf."

I roll my eyes, and can't help but smile as he continues to jab me gently with his fingers. "Maybe I'm just mad because it is my job to psych out Shapiro," I say.

"Whatever," Beck says and swings both his arms around my waist, and kisses the tip of my nose. "So, we still haven't talked about the cast party tonight."

"You mean we haven't talked about when we are exchanging our anniversary gifts tonight," I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Wait….What anniversary? And we were supposed to get each other something?" Beck asks faking surprise.

"Shut up," I laugh and shove him. "Who was the one that reminded me about twelve times that not only is tonight 'opening night of Uptown Downtown, but also our two year anniversary?'" I say the last part of the sentence in my generic boy voice, and begin to walk towards the green room to get my phone and text Cat, with Beck laughing behind me.

***LINE BREAK***

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snarl, before throwing my pear phone across the green room in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Beck asks me concerned.

"Cat," I snarl at him, walking past him and into the girls dressing room to glance in the mirror at my makeup and hair one last time, and to double check that all my costumes are exactly where I need them to be for the three quick changes I have between scenes. "She and Trina are still on the fucking road, like an hour away!" I complain as I walk back out of the dressing room, finding Beck waiting for me.

"Relax," he says, taking my hand and squeezing it. "There's nothing we can do to change it, so stop stressing about it. You know what they say, the-"

"Don't say it!" I interrupt him, pointing my finger in his face.

"Show must go on," he grins at me, and I groan loudly. As we walk onstage I notice Robbie over by the curtain.

"While I go to check on my props, go see what Shapiro is doing," I nudge Beck and point to Robbie, pacing in front of the curtain. I go over the props table off stage right and make sure everything is in place. Everyone makes snide comments about me being anal about checking on everything all the time, but seriously, with Sinjin and his lackeys as your stage crew, you bet your damn ass I will triple check to make sure my shit is exactly where I need it to be. Satisfied that everything is in place, I walk back onstage and up to Beck and Robbie as they are sticking their heads out between the opening in the curtain.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I hiss at them quietly, but with venom, bending down behind them, getting a quick glance of Sophia Michelle sitting front row center.

Holy shit! She is really fucking out there, and for some unknown reason, Rex is propped up in a sitting position in the seat beside her. I swear to God if he finds some way to make that damn puppet do something embarrassing I will chuck that damn doll through a wood chipper the first chance I get.

I smack both Beck and Robbie and whisper to them to get the hell away from the curtain. "Look I know we are uber geeked that _the _Sophia Michelle is out there, but seriously, we look like fucking idiots spying on her," I tell them as we all move away from the curtain, and I begin to pace back and forth and idly play with my hair, waiting for our signal to get into places. Out of everyone involved in this show, Beck, Robbie, and I are the biggest fans of Sophia Michelle. I know that they are just as nervous and eager to impress her as I am, which is the only reason I don't rip them both a new one for peeking out from the curtain. I mean, how fucking amateurish is that?

"You still look disgusting," I hear Marty say to Vega.

"I can play the lead," I can't help but cut into their conversation. Marty knows that I know everyone's lines in the entire show.

"No. We don't have anyone else to play your part," Marty replies.

I glare at him for a beat. "We're indoors. Lose the scarf," I say coldly, and spin around and walk to the other side of the stage towards Robbie. I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. I have wanted to say that to that fucking weenie since auditions. I mean, what's the worst he can do? He didn't cast understudies- obviously, so my part is secure. He only directs two shows a year- this being his second one, so I don't give a flying fuck about offending him anymore.

"Um, hey Jade,can I ask you something?" Robbie asks nervously, right as the house lights begin to flash, signalling us that we have less than three minutes until curtain.

"Make it quick," I answer him, as we walk to the wings where we will enter together.

"These pants don't fit weird or anything, do they? I look okay when I am doing the choreography and everything, right?" he asks me nervously.

I silently curse our damn director and pull Robbie away from a few of the other people milling around us that are in the chorus. "Listen to me closely Robbie," I say quietly. "Because I will only say this to you once." He gulps and nods his head, his eyes fixed on mine. "You are brilliant at playing Chad. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but you are nailing this whole overly confident, spoiled rich, douchebag thing. So forget all the bullshit that people have said to you- including me- that make you feel like you are anything but awesome at this part. Now get ready to go out there, because we are going to kill it. Okay?"

It was silent for a moment as Robbie's jaw dropped open. "Wha-what? Do you- do you really mean that?" he asks me, once he was able to speak.

I give him one of my rare smiles. "I told you I would only say it to you once. Break a leg," I nudge him away from me. "Now give me some room Shapiro, you are killing my vibe," I say and turn away from him and see Beck standing behind me with a huge, stupid grin on his adorable face.

Fucking great.

He walks up to me and I give him a quick peck on the lips (it's our little tradition to kiss each other just before the curtain goes up before each show.) "Don't say a fucking word about what you just heard- to anyone. Ever." I threaten him, and to his credit he stops smiling, but I can still see the gleam in his eyes as we all get into our opening places as the lights dim for the start of the show.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, and it didn't disappoint anyone after the long wait. There is going to be one more chapter to this episode. I am basically ditching my whole six chapters per episode formula I had going, and I am just going to see where the writing takes me. :) **

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing feedback. **

**Also, please vote in the poll about the one-shot point of view that is on my profile page if you haven't already.**


	41. Tori the Zombie Part Seven

**A/N: I apologize to all of you for the LONG delay in getting this chapter up. I was in the hospital for almost a week right before Christmas, and am still sick and recovering so I haven't had much time to write at all. Plus I am on some heavy duty pain meds that make me all wonky. So I apologize if this chapter absolutely sucks. I will blame it on my meds. **

**I published the first chapter of this story one year ago yesterday. What started out as a reason to explain why Jade and Beck were missing during the showcase in the pilot episode has become Victoriously Jade: Season One. Crazy!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, private messages me, and/or comments on this story. **

**A special shout out to all those who reviewed last chapter-**

**-ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-Artistard3**

**-rosaandrews**

**-4223marilyn**

**-SnapCrackleSpock**

**Also a special thank you to ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro for coming up with the visual of Rex's arm around Robbie's shoulders. **

**Enjoy?**

Tori the Zombie

Part Seven

I can't help but smile and jump up and down like an idiot along with everyone else in the cast as soon as the curtain closes after our final bows.

"Oh my God! Listen to that crowd!" Cat comes running from the wings and practically jumps on top of me, giving me a huge hug.

"Yeah, all that applause, even after Vega's impromptu dance moves," I smirk, riding enough of a high from the show that I give Tori a playful nudge with my elbow.

"Hey!" Tori exclaims, laughing.

"Alright guys, you can go out in the lobby and mingle for a few minutes. I need everyone back onstage in fifteen minutes to go over a few notes for tomorrow night's performance!" Marty calls out to all of the cast and crew as we start to head offstage and out of the Blackbox Theater.

"Jade, where are you going?" Vega asks me, as I turn the opposite way as everyone else, and start to walk backstage.

"I told my mom I would text her about how the show went," I explain. "She had a late meeting tonight and couldn't make it."

"Awww, I'm sorry she couldn't be here," Vega says, stepping towards me, looking like she wants to give me a hug or something.

I step back before she can touch me, and cross my arms in front of me to form a barrier between us. "It's no big deal," I shrug. "She always makes sure that she can come on at least closing night of every show I am in." I turn away from her and walk backstage and thru the green room, into the girl's dressing room and grab my pearphone out of my purse.

I lied. I mean, not really. My mom _does_ always come on closing night, and she does have a meeting tonight. But what I really want to do is check my phone, to make sure I don't have a text from my dad, giving me some lame excuse about why he couldn't make it to the show. He told me that he would be here tonight, but since he has been a no show to the other two musicals I've been in this year, I didn't want to go out into the lobby and be searching for him like some lost little girl in the grocery store.

I grab my phone and take a deep breath before I check my texts.

_Sorry I couldn't make it. I forgot that Amanda and I had nonrefundable tickets to a charity ball tonight. But, it's not like you had the female lead in it, or wrote the show or anything, right? I will make it to the next one. Promise._

I drop my phone back into my purse and force myself to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. Damn it, why I am letting my Dad upset me? I fucking knew that he wasn't going to show up. He has been telling me he will make it 'to the next one' for the last three different shows. Something _always_ comes up. I should be used to it by now. I close my eyes and force the disappointment to stay at bay. Right now I am not sure who I am more angry at, my dad for once again breaking his promise to me, or at myself for allowing it to still matter enough that it can hurt me.

I storm back out onto the stage and begin to walk thru the Blackbox Theater, but as I begin to reach out for the door, I suddenly stop short of opening it. Who the hell would I be going to see out there? Not my parents. Not all of the people who are going to be fawning all over Vega. If I go out there, I would have to talk to Beck's parents, and ever since the dog incident I have been avoiding any contact with them like the plague. Beck's mom isn't so bad, but his dad couldn't stand me _before_ my ill-conceived, late birthday present to his son. I can only imagine how much he despises me now.

"Jadey!" Cat pushes the door open and hits my outstretched arm. "Sorry, I didn't know you were back here. Is your arm okay?" she looks at it briefly. "I was looking for you out in the lobby," she says cheerfully, and throws herself at me. "I know I didn't get to see the show except for the final song, but everyone was talking about how amazing the girl who played Chanel was!" Cat grins at me.

"I highly doubt that. Somehow I think the fact we included a zombie in our production is probably what most people are talking about," I force out a weak smile, knowing that Cat is full of bullshit. As much as her cheerful demeanor and dimpled smile are trying to hide it, there is no mistaking the concern in her eyes as she looks at me. I know that she noticed that there is no one out in the lobby waiting to see me.

Before Cat can respond, the doors burst open behind us as everyone starts to head back onstage. "I heard Lane saying he had a surprise for everyone," Cat giggles in my ear as I grab my water bottle from a seat in the front row and head back onstage. Much to my dismay, both Vega sisters come up to us.

"Can you believe a cop pulled us over?" Trina was saying. "But I mean, timing wise, it worked out perfect. Your big reveal at the end," she nudges Tori, who just glares at her older sister. "I mean, right guys? It was like it was part of the show."

"Well…..that was an interesting performance." Sophia Michelle walks onstage and everyone falls silent and all eyes remain on the playwright. "When I wrote that play, I certainly never pictured Penny as a freakish zombie during most of it," she says, placing herself between me and Mini Vega.

"Look, I can explain-"

Sophia puts her hand up, stopping Vega mid sentence. "You don't need to explain. I totally got it."

"You did? You do? She got it. What did you get?" Vega just can't help herself from blurting out the first thing that comes into her head, can she? I swear she suffers from chronic verbal diarrhea.

As we all listen to Sophia's analysis of what we were trying to say, I can't help but roll my eyes, and then nod and mutter an agreement to whatever it is she thought we were doing with the show. I have to admit I am a little disappointed that she could be so easily manipulated.

"Did you enjoy my performance Miss Michelle?" I hear Robbie ask her somewhat nervously.

She stares at him for a beat. "Wow…...I am late for my plane."

Wait, what?

"We heard you were going to be in LA all week," I say, with a smile on my face, but knowing that I am intentionally putting her on the spot. I mean, I'm sorry. I know that I am a bitch, but if a fucking actor flat out asked me how I liked their performance in a show I had written, I would have enough balls to answer them honestly.

She just looks at me. "Right. Well. Bye!" she says and hastily walks off the stage and back out into the lobby.

I stare after her annoyed.

"All right! Congratulations everyone! Now before we go, just a couple of notes," Marty's voice suddenly gets drowned out by the flashing lights and sounds of disco music. I look up and see Sinjin all decked out in full disco gear.

"Don't fight it!" Sinjin yells at us, and hell, I figure, when in Rome, right? We all dance around like idiots for about the length of one hideous song before I see Robbie walk off the stage with Rex and out the doors of the blackbox theater. I look back at Beck doing a hip bump with Vega and roll my eyes.

"Hey!" I call out to him, and he looks up at me, and I jerk my head to the doors. Beck nods in silent understanding, and I turn around to follow Shapiro with him at my side. We walk down the hallway that leads to the lobby, but I stop when I hear Rex's voice.

"Come on Rob, don't worry about it."

"No, you were right Rex. You are always right," Robbie says miserably, and I see him turn the corner down the hall towards his locker, with Rex's arm draped around Robbie's shoulder.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath. For some reason the sight of that damn puppet's hand on Shapiro's sagging shoulder is making me feel like a fucking mama bear wanting to protect her baby cub. "Go make sure he is okay Beck." I kiss him quickly.

"What are you going to do?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" I crack my knuckles. "I have no idea what you mean." I smile at Beck sweetly and begin to walk towards the lobby.

"Jade!" Beck calls at my retreating back and I pause and turn around. "Just don't get yourself arrested. I don't have enough money to cover bail."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I wink at him and push my way into the lobby in search of a certain playwright, whose ass needs to be handed to her on a platter.

**A/N: Okay, so do you guys remember how I said that this would be the last chapter of the episode? Well, I lied. I am just a dirty, filthy liar. Sorry. There will be one more to conclude the episode. It is a pretty big Bade moment, and I think I would rather have it stand on it's own. Plus, I really wanted to get _SOMETHING_ up, since it has been so long. **

**PLEASE let me know what you think. **


	42. Tori the Zombie Part Eight

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great start to 2016. One of my resolutions is to try make more time for writing, so hopefully I will at the very least be able to update more regularly than I have been over the past few months. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews this crazy story of mine. **

**A special shout out to all who reviewed the last chapter-**

**-ABEDFANisVictoriouslyRobbie**

**-rosaandrews**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**-Bay Dyson**

**Enjoy?**

Tori the Zombie

Part Eight

"I still don't see why you had to drag me off of her so soon," I mumble as I flip the visor down in Beck's car and do a quick check of my hair and makeup, making sure I don't look _too_ disheveled before walking into the cast party.

"You're just lucky Sophia Michelle isn't pressing charges against you!" Beck says, slamming the car door and shoving his car keys in his back pocket.

I roll my eyes as I flip the visor back into place and get out of the car. "Whatever. The bitch had it coming," I say under my breath, while walking around to the front of the car to meet Beck.

Beck tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry." he says quietly, and kisses my forehead.

"Um, for what?" I ask, taken aback by his sudden sweetness. We had argued non-stop the entire way to the party.

"I know she was someone you looked up to. It sucks to learn that someone you idolize is a horrible human being," he says, looking into my eyes.

"Eh," I shrug. "I mean, she wasn't all bad. She did mention I was the highlight of the show." Beck raises an eyebrow. "That was _before_ I jumped her." I explain, smiling and linking my hand in his.

We walk into Andre's grandma's house hand-in-hand, and I can't help but smirk at the site that greets us as we walk through the door. The newest song by Ginger Fox is blaring from the speakers, and Robbie is stripped down to his boxers and for some weird reason is wearing a necktie, using a hairbrush as a microphone, lip synching and re-enacting the awful dance moves from her video. Cat, Trina, and Tori are busy being Robbie's backup dancers, and Andre is over in the corner smiling to himself sipping on a beer, recording it all on his pear phone.

"Oh, honey look," I say loudly as I point to Robbie as he lifts his arm, doing a final pose as the song ends. "Shapiro's almost grown as much armpit hair as Ginger Fox."

"I'm a late bloomer!" Robbie shouts at me, wrapping his arms around himself before stalking off to a different room. Hopefully he finds some clothes to throw on.

"Our little boy is growing up…...slowly," Beck replies, taking a beer from Andre and cracking it open.

"Just because he's one of your best friends, doesn't automatically make him one of mine," I mutter, grabbing a bottle of hard lemonade from a table and twist off the cap.

"That might be convincing if I hadn't just had to pull you off of your former role model because she had insulted Robbie," Beck replies, smirking at me.

"Jadey!" Cat squeals and pushes herself between us and gives me a quick hug, before turning to pick up her own bottle of hard lemonade and then silently handing it over to me. I open it without a word and hand it back to her as she asks, "What took you guys so long to get here? It's been over an hour!"

Andre starts chuckling. "I bet I can guess what kept them!" he laughs, pointing out a rather large tear in the collar of Beck's shirt.

Shit! How did I not notice that?

"Oh, Beck, what happened to your neck?" Vega asks, coming up and closely examining his neck, leaning in just a little too close to my boyfriend. "Are those scratch marks?" she asks, pointing to a some red marks near the tear in his shirt. Tori turns and looks and me suspiciously. I just sigh and cross my arms over my chest. "Vega, you have exactly five seconds to step away from my boyfriend," I narrow my eyes at her. She makes an almost Cat like squeak and takes another step away from Beck.

Andre steps up and examines them. "Damn Jade, you're an animal!" Andre laughs, looking at me and nudging Beck with his elbow. "Lucky!"

I roll my eyes and Beck pushes away from everyone, smiling uncomfortably. "It's not what you think. I had to-"

"We just wanted some time alone," I interrupt him sharply, staring at Beck until I was sure he wouldn't mention my little physical altercation with my former favorite playwright. I would rather people think that I was having overly aggressive sex with my boyfriend then have them discover that I was defending Shapiro. I glance at Cat and try to ignore the concerned look in her eyes as she glances back and forth between Beck and I.

"Haha…..when can I get some alone time like that?" Andre chuckles, and Beck and I both stare at him. "Wait…..I didn't- I didn't mean alone time with _you_ Jade! I just meant," Andre stutters and looks around. "Uh, who wants to see the video I took of Robbie singing Ginger Fox?" he asks, holding up his pear phone..

"Ooohhh, yeah, I want to see how hot I look in it!" Trina says breaking the tension, shoving everyone out of the way and leaning over Andre's shoulder.

"I wanna see too!" Tori complains, flanking Andre's other side.

I roll my eyes and walk down the hallway to the bathroom, hoping to get away from everyone for a couple minutes.

"Jade, what happened? Is everything okay?" Cat runs up to me, gripping one of my arms, then she leans in so close our lips practically touch. "Did you and Beck have, you know?" she starts giggling uncontrollably.

I close my eyes and order myself to silently count to three before I freak out on my best friend. "No Dingus," I say, using the nickname I had given her when we were nine. "I was actually busy kicking Sophia Michelle's ass. And if you tell anyone or ask me why, I will kick yours!" I say through gritted teeth.

Cat gets a huge grin on her face and throws her arms around me. "I know why you did it. You really do care about Robbie," she whispers into my ear, plants a wet kiss on my lips, and darts away from me before I can react. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" she sings while running away.

I blink twice and just stand rooted to the spot for a full minute. Not because of Cat's drunk kiss, (she plants kisses on EVERYONE when she is tipsy) but the fact that I am that transparent. I chug the rest of my drink and walk back out where everyone is hanging out.

"So I was thinking we should start filming Monday after school, since the show will be over," I hear Andre say.

"Filming what?" I ask, curious because he hadn't mentioned any film projects he had going on.

"I've got to direct a music video for a song I wrote and performed this semester," Andre explains. "You want to be in it?"

"Sure," I smile, wrapping my arms around Beck's waist. "So what song of yours are we going to be-"

"Cat! You can't just throw Rex across the room!" Robbie yells, cutting me off mid-question.

I spin around and watch Robbie dart across the room to pick up his fucking puppet, as Cat comes fuming up to us.

"You won't_ believe_ what he just said to me!" she cries.

"Who- Robbie or the puppet?" Beck asks, trying to hide a smile.

"Rex!"

"Are you okay?" Robbie asks Rex, fixing the doll's shirt.

"Man, that chick is crazy! All that red dye must have seeped into her brain!" Rex shouts.

"What did he say to you?" I ask her before I can stop myself.

"He asked me if-"

"ANDRE! Who are these people?! Why are they in my house?!" Andre's grandma barges into her house and all of us freeze. Can that woman do anything calmly?

"It's just us Mrs. Harris," Robbie says, walking up to her.

"Who's the old bag?" Rex asks Robbie.

"AHHHH!" she shrieks, and punches Robbie in the nose, and pushes him down. "Andre! There's a possessed doll in the house!"

"Aww, Grandma, you can't go around punching people!" Andre says, chasing after her. "Remember what the doctors told you!"

I can't help but crack up at the fact that Shapiro practically got knocked unconscious by a crazy old woman.

I pull out my pear phone, and begin recording Robbie rolling around on the carpet holding his nose, and switch to film Andre chasing his crazy old grandma around the living room. "Best cast party. Ever." I laugh.

**A/N: And thus ends Tori the Zombie. (FINALLY!) I know that I had mentioned about a big Bade moment that was going to happen, but as I began to write about that cast party I got this idea and it was too perfect of an ending for this episode to pass up. (Don't worry though- it will happen in the next episode.)**

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. **


	43. Robarazzi Part One

**A/N: Yay! Finally on a new episode! I swear I am going to try to be better about updating regularly.**

**As always, a big thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favoriting, private messaging, and reviewing this story. **

**A shout out to all who reviewed the last chapter:**

**-ABEDFAN'SMessiahComplex**

**-The White Crayon**

**-Zilvelyn**

**-lovElavan**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-Believethedream**

**-narutouzumaki6497**

**-Artistard3**

**Enjoy?**

Robarazzi

Part One

"I still don't see why we couldn't have stayed," I grumble, crossing my arms and looking out the car window.

"Jade, stop pouting," Beck says, taking his right hand off the steering wheel and nudging me playfully with it.

"I'm _not_ pouting!" I growl, whacking his arm away.

"It's the house right there!" Cat says, pointing to a house on the next corner, bouncing up and down in the backseat of Beck's car.

"We could have just gone down the street a little bit and parked, stayed in here, and watched to see what happened," I say, slumping a bit further down in my seat.

Beck sighs and pulls into the driveway of Cat's cousin's house. "You sure this is it?" he turns around and asks her.

"Yup," she says, popping the end of the word. "Hey," she says after unbuckling her seat belt and leaning her head into the front seat of the car. "I feel bad for leaving Robbie. Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be fine Cat. But the neighbors had already called the cops. We couldn't stay." Beck explains his reasoning for piling the two of us in his car and taking off.

"If the cops end up tazing Andre's Grandma or Shapiro by accident, and I miss it, I will never forgive you," I say, pointing my finger in Beck's face.

"Eek! Taz him?" Cat yelps. "Why would they hurt Robbie? He was the one being threatened and chased with a frying pan!" she asks nervously, looking panicked.

"They won't," Beck says, patting Cat on the head like she is a five year old, which for some weird reason instantly calmed her .

"Kay kay!" Cat smiles, and gets out of the car. "See you guys Monday!" she slams the door and skips up to the front door.

"Unless they think Shapiro is a fucking psychopath serial killer who attacks crazy old women, and carries a ventriloquist dummy as his sidekick," I point out, raising an eyebrow.

Beck just glares at me, and then starts driving.

"You should take San Jose Drive to get back to your house," I mumble, still pissed that I am missing the confrontation that could be potentially taking place outside Andre's Grandma's house.

"Who's the one driving?" Beck asks, throwing my own words back at me. (I fucking _hate_ it when he questions me about anything when I am driving.)

"You are just going to get us lost again," I mutter, looking out the window.

"Jade, it's our two year anniversary. Can we please not spend it fighting?" Beck turns and looks at me, after pulling up to a stop sign.

"Fine," I say sighing. "Sorry." Beck smiles at me. "We would get to your house quicker if we took San Jose though." Beck glares at me. "I'm just saying," I shrug.

"It's not always about how quickly you can get somewhere. Sometimes it's about the journey," Beck says, shooting me a smile.

"Shut up, Socrates," I laugh.

"And about all the different and exciting kind of fun we have along the way," Beck arches his eyebrow at me.

"Dude! I will _NOT _give you road head. No matter how 'exciting' that would make your journey." I say, and stick my tongue out at him. He just starts laughing and continues to take some weird ass backwards way to his house.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes before I speak up again. I've been quiet about three minutes, but I can't take it after Beck turns the wrong way down a one way street. "You know that you just turned the wrong way on this street," I finally say after realizing that Beck isn't going to turn around.

"It's fine," Beck says.

"Seriously….you are driving the wrong way Beck. Do you somehow _not_ see that all the cars are parked on only one side of the street?" I say, gesturing out the windshield at all the cars neatly lined up on the left side of the road.

"Oh….um, I guess I didn't notice," Beck says. "No big deal, I will turn at the next street," Beck shrugs, and much to my dismay he keeps driving.

"Beck! Just turn around!" I yell at him, annoyed.

"Jade, it's no big deal. The road is empty, we'll be fine," he tries to reassure me. "Look, there's a street to turn on right up ahead," he points. "You need to just relax and-" Beck stops talking as we see some headlights coming straight at us, accompanied by flashing lights and a siren.

Fucking great.

"Well shit," Beck mutters, as he slows down and pulls over to the side of the road.

"I _told_ you that you should have taken San Jose Drive," I mutter, leaning my head back against the headrest and closing my eyes, knowing that we are royally fucked.

* * *

"So the cop just drove you both home and dropped you off?" Andre asks Beck and I as soon as he sits down at our lunch table.

"Yeah, we got _so_ lucky. We only had one drink each, and that saved our asses," I say, still completely shocked that the cop that pulled us over didn't bust us, instead he just made us leave Beck's car and drove us both home, lecturing us the entire time about underage drinking, and the dangers of driving under the influence. "**_Not_** that I would have gotten in the car if you had any more than just one beer," I said, looking at Beck.

"Well, some of us got luckier than others," Beck mumbles. "Cat was dropped off before it happened, and I had to explain to my parents why I didn't have my car Sunday morning."

"Oh, suck it up. It was _your_ fault to begin with!" I nudge Beck's side with my elbow. "If you would have listened to me in the first place it wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, Tori, where do you want us to meet after school to start filming?" a couple of random kids from our improv class ask, coming up behind me and Beck. I turn around and stare at them with my mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Oh, uh, just meet us here at three," Tori answers, smiling at them.

"Okay, great, see you then!" I watch them walk away, then slowly spin back around and look at Beck and then Andre, who both seem to be suddenly fascinated with their food.

"Andre, why did they just ask _Tori_ about filming?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, um, you see…..they know Tori is going to be in it," Andre stutters, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Andre!" I growl, slamming my hands onto the table and making him jump.

"Okay! Because the music video I am directing is for "Make It Shine!" he spits out.

"Oh, no! No way I am going to be backup to Vega in a music video!" I shout, shaking my head.

"Hey!" Tori shrieks.

"Jade, you already agreed to be in it," Beck starts rubbing circles on the small of my back with his hand, attempting to calm me down.

"No, I agreed to be in a music video for a song Andre wrote and performed this semester," I argue.

"Yeah. Make It Shine **_is _**a song I wrote and performed. I played it on the piano during the Fall Showcase, remember?" Andre says, with a hint of a grin. "Besides, you already promised. I already gave the names of everyone who agreed to be in it to Mr. Philips. Please?"

"Ugh. Fine," I sigh. "You just better feature me in it. A lot."

"Tori, what time should we meet?" a couple more kids from our improv class come up to the table.

"Here, at three," Vega answers, glancing at me with a small smile.

"Great, can't wait to work on it with you!" the guy says as the couple turns away.

"Later Trey!" Vega says grinning. I just roll my eyes at her and focus on my salad, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Cat dances up to our table and plops some big ass machine down in the center of it, and all of us stop eating for a moment and stare at it, I'm wondering what the fuck it is, but I am SO not in the mood to hear a lengthy explanation from her right now.

"Don't you guys want to know what that is?" Cat asks, offended.

"Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table? Because if it is, what button do I push?" I ask annoyed. I just know that Cat was in on the whole 'let's trick Jade into being in Vega's music video' plan. I talked to her for two fucking hours on the phone yesterday, and I realize now that she kept changing the subject whenever I would start to talk about what song we were going to do.

"That's so hurtful," Cat sulks, sitting down between Vega and Andre.

"You know, you don't always have to be mean to everyone," Vega says to me.

"See, Tori's interested in my device!" Cat says, shooting me a look.

"I'm really not," Vega says to her, and I can't help but shake my head. At least I am upfront and honest with a person. I don't hide my inner bitch, unlike _some_ people sitting at this table.

Andre asks Cat about her stupid machine to cheer her up, so she turns it on, and a bunch of fake snow starts to shoot up into the air. What the fuck? I get up and turn the damn thing off, but not before it gets all this white shit all over not only us, but all over our food. Fucking fabulous.

"Well do NOT eat it!" Cat cautions us, as we start complaining about the snow getting all over our food.

"Why?" I ask her. After Cat explains about the abdominal bleeding, I am feeling quite proud of myself that I haven't done a flying leap over the table to throttle her neck yet. (It helps that after we all shoved our food in the center of the table Beck wrapped his arm around my waist, anticipating that I might attack her.)

I start trying to pick the shit out of my hair as Cat explains to everyone all about the Sky Store catalog.

"Unbelievable!" Robbie says, interrupting Cat rambling about tree faces. "You guys have no idea how upset I am about…" he trails off, and looks around at us, the table, and then up in the sky. "It snowed? In Los Angeles?" I roll my eyes and listen to him argue with Rex about global warming.

"It's not real snow," Beck assures Robbie.

I scoop up a big forkful and hold it out to Robbie. "But you can eat it!" I say sweetly.

"I don't want to eat anything," Robbie says, plopping down in the spot between Vega and Beck.

"What are you all upset about?" Andre asks.

"This time," Beck says annoyed. I can't help but smirk, thinking of how Beck had told me that Robbie had called him about ten different times over the weekend to complain about Andre's Grandma attacking him and Rex.

"The seniors, the ones who run The Slap?" Robbie begins.

"Dot com?" Cat asks.

"No, dot gov." Robbie says, mocking her. "Yes, dot com!" his voice jumps an octave, like it does when he is all upset. "They want to cancel my blog!"

"Why?" I fake concern, then snap my fingers. "Oh wait- I don't care," I say, running out of patience. Last week I was way too nice to Robbie, I feel like I need to get things back in balance again.

"Do you guys think that my blog on The Slap is boring?" Robbie asks, looking around the table at all of us.

"Uh, hey look, it's that guy over there," Beck says uncomfortably. He starts to gather his things and get up.

"It is that guy!" Cat says, bending over and grabbing her backpack.

"Wait up guy!" Andre says awkwardly, grabbing his bag and all three of them make a beeline for the other side of the Asphalt Cafe.

I slowly stand up and swing my bag over my shoulder and follow them. "There is no guy," I tell Robbie as I walk behind him.

I will at least be honest to Shapiro. If Beck, Andre, and Cat want to protect his fragile little ego, maybe they should make a better attempt at lying to him. We go to a performing arts high school for Christ's sake. The least they could do is put some effort into their deception.

"What the hell was that?" I ask as soon as I meet up with the three of them. "Just tell him the damn truth for once!"

"Jade, it's not that easy," Beck says, glancing at Andre and Cat.

"Yeah, it actually is. You guys couldn't wait to bail. At least Vega stayed. Maybe she will have the balls you guys don't have, and tell him the truth about his pathetic blog," I mutter, glancing back at the two of them sitting at our usual lunch table deep in conversation.

"Hey! You left too!" Cat points her finger in my face.

"Be careful where you point that thing Baby Girl," I grab her finger and squeeze it for a minute, before letting go. "I'm fucking pissed as hell at you for not telling me we were going to be filming backup for fucking Vega today," I say, and Cat squeaks and hides behind Andre.

I turn back around and watch Vega get up, put her arm on Robbie's shoulder for a minute and then start to walk towards us. Hopefully she will have the guts to tell him what none of them could. And, knowing Vega, she will have figured out some way to help him keep his dumb little blog. She is Little Miss Fix It, right? What could go wrong?

**A/N: I hope this explains why Jade was in such a pissy mood at the beginning of this episode. The writer's never gave her a reason, and it seemed a little out of character for her to be that bitchy to Cat, without being prompted. **


	44. Robarazzi Part Two

**A/N: I apologize for the LONG wait between updates. I had this chapter all planned out, but it had to do with the music video of "Make It Shine" that was posted on The Slap dot com, and SURPRISE, the site was down for over two weeks. I kept searching for the video on youtube and found about ten different ones, but none of them were the correct one. I had decided to just chose one and use it, since I didn't want to wait any longer, but then to my surprise the site was FINALLY back up tonight! YAY! So...the video that is talked about is the one Andre slapped everyone in, and the post that is being referred to later on in this chapter is an actual post from the site, a picture that Andre slaps Beck in. I love using the website along with the show, and try to keep it as close to canon as possible. **

**As always, thank you so much to all who read, follow, favorite, private message, and/or review this crazy story of mine. And a VERY special thank you to my Matty, who had to listen to me vent about how I couldn't write this chapter until The Slap website was back up, and managed to encourage me even though I was being such a shithead. :P**

**A special thank you to the few who reviewed last chapter.**

**-ABEDFAN is Defying Gravity**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-Artistard3**

**Enjoy?**

Robarazzi

Part Two

"Okay, thanks guys! I am pretty sure that I have everything that I need for the video. Everyone can leave but Tori," Andre said, clapping his hands together. "I want to do some shots of you singing solo in the Blackbox theater," he said to Vega helping her down from the table she was standing on. "I've got a cool idea of me being off camera and tossing the mic and having you catch it. You _can_ catch it, right?"

"Um, sure…" Vega answers him uncertainly as I walk up to her and Andre.

I roll my eyes and turn my back on her. "Are you sure you're finally done with us?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow. For the past half hour, I had been sitting on the concrete with my legs out, playing with Beck's hair as he laid his head in my lap. By that point we were into hour three of filming, and I was over it. Normally I don't mind filming the same thing over and over, but playing backup to Vega was taking a toll. The last straw for me was having to watch her lip synching (badly!) while dancing on top of a table. Everyone else was supposed to dance around it, showcasing her. I had agreed to dance when we were all pretending to perform the song on the elevated outdoor stage, and in the school hallways, but I will be damned if I bounce around like an idiot in what is essentially our cafeteria. Especially since Vega was elevated at a higher level than the rest of us. I refuse to look like I am a step below Tori fucking Vega. So I grabbed a Blue Dog soda and plopped myself down right in the center of the circle of dancers, and dragged Beck over to sit down with me. Basically I created my _own_ level. Tori may be at the fucking top, but she is there all by herself. I figured that Andre would throw a fucking hissy fit when I refused to be a part of the Vega fan club, but surprisingly, he didn't object, and actually conceded that this was a much more realistic version of what our group was like.

"Uh, yeah. I've got all I need of the group," Andre replied. "Thanks for sticking this out Jade. It means a lot."

"Yeah, well, you owe me. Big time," I narrow my eyes and watch him gulp nervously with some satisfaction before I turn away.

"Cat! Come on, we are leaving!" I yell, pulling her attention away from whatever random backup dancer boy she is flirting with.

"Kay kay!" she smiles and bounces up to me. "Wasn't that so much fun?"

"Yeah. Whatever," I answer her flatly and begin to play with a strand of my hair.

"Hey Robbie, you coming with us?" Beck asks.

"No, thanks though. I am interviewing Sinjin for a new piece I am working on for The Slap," Robbie says enthusiastically. "He promised me it was going to be quality stuff! Tori gave me some good advice on how to save my blog."

"Sinjin? Quality? Ha!" Rex laughs.

"Rex!" Robbie chastises his puppet, and then grabs his left ear and tugs on it.

"Awww, is something wrong with your ear?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, did something happen?" I ask with fake sympathy.

"You know it did!" Robbie yells at me, turning abruptly and walking away, but not before we hear Rex let out a laugh.

Beck turns to me. "What'd you do to him?" he asks me as we walk out to his car.

"Nothing that will give him any permanent hearing loss," I smile as I open the passenger's side door, and I look up and see the look on Beck's face. "Cat and I were told to cuddle up all close to Robbie and give him fucking Eskimo kisses on his cheek. I mean, what the fuck was Andre thinking?"

I can tell Beck is struggling not to smile. "And?" he asks me.

"So Robbie started to get that look in his eyes, and I couldn't help it. It made me so sick, I just _had_ to scream. I guess I forgot to pull my mouth away from his ear before I let it out. Oops," I shrug.

"Jade-" Beck starts to chastise me.

"Look he should be thanking me. I know guys, and I know that look. And Robbie's face was the poster child for premature ejaculation. Good thing my scream startled him enough before he accidentally made a mess in his pants." I smirk and close the car door. Cat giggles and climbs in the backseat, and Beck just shakes his head at me and sighs as he gets in and starts his car.

* * *

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" I ask Beck, as I am poking thru all the different compartments in his tool box, completely bored. I glance up to see his legs sticking out from underneath his RV. He is attempting to fix an oil leak or something. I wasn't really listening when he was explaining to me earlier everything that was wrong with it, and what exactly he had to do to fix it.

"Awhile." he glides back out from underneath the RV, and sits up. "Why? Do you need to be home before curfew tonight? I can take you home if you need me to right now."

"No," I shake my head, not particularly wanting to go home to an empty house. My mom and Greg have some late business meeting tonight, and won't be home for hours yet. Not that I needed them at home or anything. I just figured if I was going to be bored anyway, I might as well be bored with my boyfriend. "I was just wondering."

"In that case, can you hand me my drink?" he asks and I hand him the can of coke that is sitting next to me, and watch him as he takes a deep drink. His hair is all disheveled and he has grease or oil or something all over his face, hands, and shirt, and yet he somehow still manages to look hot as hell.

I pick up a couple washers from a tiny compartment and idly start rolling them around in my hands. "A person could make these into some fucking sweet jewelry." I said, holding one out to him. "Using nuts and bolts could be kinda cool too."

Beck smiles at me, reaches behind me for a wrench, gives me a quick kiss on my cheek before laying back down on the little platform with wheels. "I guess someone could," I hear him mumble and shoves himself back under the RV to work.

I drop the washers back into the toolbox and pick up my phone, log into The Slap and begin to scroll thru some posts. I go onto Beck's page thinking I would post something cute about him being all greasy and sweaty, when I see Andre slapped him in a photo. "Oh hell no!" I yell after clicking on it, and jump up out of the lawn chair I was sitting in.

I hear a big thump from under the RV. "Ow, shit!" Beck comes rolling out from underneath the Silver Streak. "What is it?" he asks, standing up and walking towards me, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

I feel a small twinge of guilt that my reaction caused him to jerk and bump his head onto whatever the hell is on the underside of an RV. I can already see a red welt forming at his hairline. "Sorry!" I say, and lightly touch the red spot and Beck winces. I pull my hand away quickly. "But, ugh! Just look at this!" I shove my phone into his face.

"Jade," Beck begins to explain. "Andre took that last week when he and Tori were studying over here for our chem test," Beck says, putting up his hands.

"I don't care about that!" I shout, "look at the caption! He only posted this to fuck with me. Andre thinks it's funny to post a pic of you and Vega looking all cute together," I say, fuming. "And what the hell? He does this after I spend over three fucking hours dancing around like an idiot for a music video he is producing? Fuck that!" I shout, and begin to pace.

"Well, you did temporarily cause Robbie hearing loss, mock Tori's clothes, refuse to dance in certain scenes, or be filmed at any time standing next to Tori," Beck reminds me.

"Dude, four words. A dress with jeans. How could I NOT make fun of that outfit? And besides- so what?" I respond like a freaking kindergartner, and cross my arms. "I still was in the damn video! Even after everyone tricked me into being in it. I still did it," I slump back down into the lawn chair.

"Why are you so upset? Andre and you are always pulling this kind of shit on each other," Beck asks me, and I can tell he is surprised by my reaction.

"No, we always make stupid bets or whatever. He will post a pic of you and some random stupid skank like Trina or someone that isn't a real-" my brain finally decides to turn itself back on and I have enough sense to shut my mouth.

"Isn't a real what Jade?" Beck asks, crouching down in front of where I am seated, so we are eye level.

"Nothing. Just, never mind," I mumble and glance away from him.

"Damn it Jade!" Beck says, and grabs my hands in his. "Why are you so threatened by Tori?"

"Because…..because of the way you….the way you and everybody fawn all over her like she's this fucking perfect goddess!" I snatch my hands away from Beck's grasp and stand up. "Because everything has changed since she wormed her way into Hollywood Arts, and into our group!"

"Jade, aside from the ki-," I narrow my eyes at Beck and he doesn't finish the word. "Tori hasn't done anything to you. And I thought you got passed the whole um, _incident_ that happened in improv?"

"It's not so much even Vega," I say turning my back to Beck and biting my lip. "It's the way everyone- and I mean _everyone_\- looks at her like she is this shiny, spectacular new toy. She's proven that she can be just as devious as anyone else. But nothing she does seems to tarnish her glow. It's like she can do no wrong."

I begin to pace again. "How the hell can I compare or live up to that?" I ask quietly, surprised that I have voiced out loud what has been bugging me since the first week I met Tori fucking Vega. "It's like- it's like she is a big burst of light, glowing all the damn time, and I...I am plagued by shadows," I struggle to come up with the correct words to describe how I feel.

"Jade," Beck comes up to me and puts his fingers under my chin, and rests his forehead against mine. "I pick the shadows. They only make your light that much brighter," he says and kisses me lightly. "I'll pick the shadows every damn time."

I close my eyes as relief pours through my body. "I love you," I say quietly, as I run my fingers thru his messy hair. And despite the grease or oil or whatever it is he is covered in, I pull my body flush with his and we stand in the middle of us driveway entwined together until I can feel our heartbeats blend together as one.

**A/N: Well wasn't that just the cheesiest thing ever? I have no idea where that came from. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I am hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the week. :)**


	45. Robarazzi Part Three

**A/N: What is this craziness? Two updates in a week? :P**

**A big thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews this crazy story my twisted brain has come up with. I have over 300 reviews for this story so far, and that is just amazing to me. I love feedback of any kind, so keep them coming!**

**As always a special shout out to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**-ABEDFAN is Defying Gravity**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-GothicRay**

**Enjoy?**

Robarazzi

Part Three

"Ugh….seriously Andre? When the hell did you film this?" I ask and point to the screen in disgust, as I see Beck surrounded by a bunch of dancing bimbos in the halls of Hollywood Arts.

Andre glances at the monitor and pales a little. "Oh, um….I think that was when you, Tori, Cat, and Trina were all changing into different clothes for another scene."

"And what the fuck was _Trina_ doing there anyway? Like filming with one Vega sister wasn't bad enough? You had to add her annoying ass big sis to the equation too?" I grumble, knowing that Andre is going to use the clip of Beck with the random skanks, because he already had it down in his notes.

"I know. But I had to use her. Tori asked me to," Andre replies, as he pulls out a breakfast burrito out of his backpack.

"Ugh. Yeah, I know. You are turning into her faithful little lap dog you know. And by the way, that pic you posted of Vega and Beck. SO not cool!" I say, and open my mouth in surprise as he pulls out a bottle of ketchup out of his backpack. "Um, what the hell?"

Andre looks up from pouring enough ketchup for three people onto his burrito. "What? Oh, this?" he asks, gesturing to the ketchup bottle. "I had to hide it from my Grandma. She thinks it is bubble bath and keeps trying to bathe in it."

"Oh my God. I think I just puked in my mouth a little bit," I reply, holding back a gag. I fucking HATE the smell of ketchup, and now Andre just combined the smell with the image of his naked Grandmother. Like I don't have enough nightmares as it is. I watch Andre take a big bite out of his ketchup slathered breakfast burrito in repulsed fascination.

"Oh, sorry," Andre says with ketchup smeared around his mouth full of food. "Wanna bite?" he asks, holding it out to me.

"You make me want to vomit," I tell him, stand up, sling my backpack over my shoulder, and walk out of the room.

* * *

"Ugh! I don't see why we all have to meet in here!" I grumble, as Beck drags me by the hand down the hallway toward the Blackbox Theater.

"Tori said we needed to come right away. That we all have to watch Robbie's new blog segment he just posted or something. Andre and Cat are already there," Beck explains to me again, pulling me into the theater.

"Like I care what Shapiro has to say." I grumble, as Beck spins a chair around and plops in it backwards. I take a long sip from my Jet Brew coffee. "Personally, I think it is fucking hilarious Robbie got some screen time talking about the volcano that's currently taking up residence on Vega's chin."

"Hey!" Tori shouts, her hand flying up to cover it. "Andre, Cat, come over here and watch this," she says, pressing play on her laptop.

I watch the opening credits of Robbie's new 'Robarazzi' show and roll my eyes. Way to rip off TMZ Shapiro!

"Oh my God!" Vega utters, shocked.

"Coming up on Robarazzi. Tori Vega's pimple, shrinking? Or growing?" Robbie's voice says, as the picture on the screen zooms in on Vega's chin zit. I can't help but smile as Beck reaches out to touch it like he is mesmerized, and Vega slaps his hand away.

"Also," Shapiro's voice snaps my attention back onto the laptop. "Does Andre Harris have a ketchup problem? Hmm?" I have to hide my smirk as Andre, Beck, and Vega all look at each other in confusion. I love how Shapiro even used the obviously poorly photo shopped picture I sent him anonymously last night with the tagline 'Andre's secret ketchup addiction.' Serves Harris right for tricking me to be backup to Tori fucking Vega in his damn music video.

"Is it splitsville for Beck and Jade?" Shapiro's voice asks, with a heart shaped picture of us splitting in half. What the fuck? I choke on the sip of coffee I just took, and feel my bitch meter go from zero to one hundred. It's funny and harmless when Shapiro is mocking teen acne, or an imaginary condiment addiction (and honestly, Sinjin should probably be arrested for the teeth thing) but fucking with my relationship is NOT okay!

"He's a dead man!" Vega hits pause on her laptop as she stands up and starts to pace.

"Beck and I aren't splitting up!" I announce loudly, since there are a few other random Hollywood Arts students in various spots of the theater. I don't need that shit spreading throughout the school.

"Well," Beck begins.

"Dude!" I warn him, now is NOT the fucking time to joke around.

He throws his hands up in the air. "Kidding!"

"I use an appropriate amount of ketchup!" Andre declares loudly. Despite how pissed I am about the whole splitsville thing, I can't help but shake my head and hide a smile at how agitated Andre is getting about the whole ketchup thing. Andre gets himself worked up over the stupidest things sometimes.

As we all storm out to go confront Robbie in the newscast room where he is filming his show, I wonder why Cat's Sky Store obsession hasn't made it onto his fucking TMZ wannabe show yet. Maybe because of Robbie's no so secret obsession with her? Maybe I will be able to somehow use that to my advantage.

"I don't use any more ketchup than the next guy!" Andre shouts as we all burst into the room where Shapiro is filming his show.

"Woah, woah, woah….c'mon you guys….we're in the middle of taping my show!" Robbie stutters before finding his voice. I glare at the giant marker board behind him, and shit, Cat's name is already on there.

"Beck and I are NOT splitsville!" I shout. I hope they are fucking live streaming this. Let that be on their damn show!

"Well," Beck says again. I fucking spin around and glare at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I demand.

"Kidding!" he smiles, and puts his hand on my shoulder. I know that he thinks this is not a big deal, and he enjoys giving me shit. But this is SO not the time!

"Are you guys getting this?" Robbie asks, and I spin around to see Sinjin with a camera, and his eager nod. "Cause this is really great stuff!"

"Robbie! You're not going to have any friends left if you keep exploiting us for your dumb blog," Vega says.

"Okay," Robbie turns away to walk back to the marker board. "We have Tori, freaking out!" he says, while writing it on the board. My mouth drops open in shocked surprise, and Vega, Beck, Andre, and I all glance at each other.

"Is he serious?" Vega asks as we all move closer to Robbie and start arguing with him.

"Just what proof do you have that we are splitsville?" I yell.

"Beck got caught trying to get cozy with Cat in the hallway yesterday," Robbie answers, smirking into the camera Sinjin is holding.

"Really? Really?" Beck actually raises his voice in shock and disgust.

"I have several sources-"

"You are out of your fucking mind Shapiro!" I shout, interrupting Robbie. Like I don't already know about Cat's 'world's best personal alarm system' necklace.

"STOP!" Vega screams. "This is your last chance. Are you going to stop this Robarazzi thing, or not?" she asks, once we all quiet down. We all stare at Puppet Boy as he looks at us thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'll think about it," Shapiro says.

I walk up to Robbie. "Think about this," I say, and snatch his glasses off his face, and snap them in two. "If you don't cancel the blog, this will be Rex," I mutter, throwing the broken pieces at his face and stalking out of the room.

* * *

"Jade, our hour is almost up, and you have barely said anything," Dr. Keller says, putting her pen down on her notebook and leaning forward.

I continue to pick at my thumbnail and roll my eyes. "You get paid whether I talk to you or not, so what do you care?"

She sighs. "Jade, this is your third session with me. I was hoping you would open up and talk to me by now. Begin to trust me."

I glanced up at the annoyingly soft spoken psychotherapist. "I already have people that I trust and talk to. They are called _friends_."

"And you talk to your friends about David? You talk to your boyfriend...um, Beck is it? You talk to them about him?" she prods.

"A little," I go back to picking at the nail polish on my thumbnail.

"It's good that you are talking to your friends. But they aren't professionals. They can't help you sort out your feelings the way someone who is trained can," Dr. Keller explains in her annoyingly calm way.

"I'm FINE. How many times do I have to say it?" I ask, wishing these last couple minutes would fly by so I can get the hell out of this suffocating office.

"Your parents are worried about you," the doctor says.

"My_ parents_ need to mind their own damn business," I mutter. "I'm fucking _**fine**."_

"I believe that is the fifth time you've said that to me today. If you are so fine, why do you wake up from nightmares at least three times a week?" Dr. Keller asks. I just glare at her. "You need to open up to someone. Talk about your fears, your anger, over this whole situation. Do you feel like the justice system let you down? Allowing your attacker to live right across the street from you again?"

"Fuck this," I say, standing up and walking to the door. I put my hand on the knob but turn to look back at Dr. Keller. "IF I was going to open up to a 'professional' about my feelings, it sure as fuck isn't going to be _you. _Forgive me for not wanting to open up to someone who only gives a shit about me because my parents are paying them four hundred bucks an hour to do so," I say, walk out and slam the door behind me.

I begin to walk down the hallway when a door to my right opens.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this. My wife is due any moment. This could be it!" a man bumps into me as he walks out another office. I casually glance into the closing door to see if this doctor's office looks like Dr. Keller's, with the stereotypical brown leather sofas and easy chairs.

"No problem Doc," I hear a familiar voice say as I get jostled out of the way and the door closes.

"Excuse me," the doctor says to me and quickly walks away while answering his cell phone, as I just stare dumbly at the closed door in front of me.

What the fuck is Shapiro doing here?

**A/N: For some reason, I have always had it in my head that Jade was behind the whole ketchup thing with Andre. I don't know why, other than the thought made me laugh. I also thought that there had to be a reason that Jade never just destroyed Robbie for posting the stuff about her and Beck on his blog, and that there had to be a reason behind her calling Tori later on in the episode. It seemed so unlike Jade, to not just handle it herself. **

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews have dropped off the past couple chapters, and since I am a total review whore the more reviews I get, the more motivated and inspired I get to write. Totally cliche, but it sadly is the truth.**


	46. Robarazzi Part Four

**A/N: Another update in less than a week? Crazy!**

**A big thank you to everyone who continues to read, follow, favorite, private message, and review this story of mine. You guys are the best!**

**A special shout out to those who reviewed last chapter-**

**-ABEDFAN is Defying Gravity**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-Zed**

**-Zilvelyn**

**-Artistard3**

**-GothicRay**

**-unicorn of fire**

**Enjoy?**

Robarazzi

Part Four

"And you are sure it was Robbie you saw?" Beck asks me as we are waiting in line at the Grub Truck.

"I may have only seen the back of his fro-y head, but how many other teenage boys carry around a fucking puppet?" I retort, annoyed that he even thought to question me about it. "Besides, I _heard_ him talk in Rex's voice."

"Next!" Festus yells, like he is the fucking Soup Nazi or something, and Beck quickly steps up to order our food.

"One pizza and a garden salad," Beck orders my usual lunch, along with his.

"No salad, I'll have half a tuna fish melt and an order of fries," I say, making Beck turn and arch an eyebrow at me. "Shut up, I'm need something salty, this whole thing has me fucking stressed out," I explain while I pay for our food. "I mean, my parents are forcing me to go see this damn therapist. I already have to see Lane twice a fucking week, and now they want me to see this other bitch too?" I complain as we walk to our usual table. "Like I need this whole Robarazzi bullshit on top of everything else. And _why_ the hell was Robbie there?" I turn back and look at Beck after we sit down.

"I don't know. Probably the same reason you were. His mom is making him go," Beck mumbles, looking down at his food.

"Beck, look at me," I say softly. I know that he is hiding something from me, and his eyes meet mine. "You know why Shapiro was there, don't you?" Before he can answer me, I hear Cat's singsong voice.

"Hey hey!" Cat plops down next to Beck setting down another stupid device she probably bought from the damn Sky Store.

"Hey guys, " Vega says, glancing around before sitting down next to Cat, as Andre sits on the other side of me.

"We'll talk later Jade," Beck whispers in my ear.

"Ugh, I am so mad at Robbie! I feel like everyone is staring at my pimple!" Vega covers her chin with her hand nervously.

"Everyone is!" I can't help but blurt out. It's just a zit. They suck, but everyone gets them. Vega acts like she is the only person in the world who has had a fucking pimple before.

"How do you think I feel?" Andre complains. "Five people today have asked me about my ketchup addiction. One kid called me Mister Ketchup."

A small part of me feels guilty, but the bigger part of me is trying not to laugh at how wounded Andre sounded. "It's all Tori's fault," I tell him, thinking about the whole splitsville thing again.

"Really?!" Vega exclaims.

"They were about to kick Robbie off The Slap. You were the one who told him to start reporting on our personal lives, then you gave him ideas by letting him shoot video of you playing with your pimple!" Ugh, if she is going to bitch about it, she needs to realize that _SHE _is the one who caused this whole damn thing.

Of course some random freshman chose that moment to give Andre a ginormous bottle of ketchup.

"I do NOT have a ketchup problem!" Andre shouts at their retreating backs, picking up the bottle and shaking it at them. Suddenly, out of nowhere like five kids run up with cameras and start shooting pictures of him.

"Andre, put the jug down!" I hiss at him, but he is too focused on the idiots with cameras to hear me.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Vega yells and starts swatting at them like they are flies, and they all disappear, probably running back to the editing room to check their pictures.

"Who were they?" Andre asks.

"Robarazzis," Beck answers.

"Robbie's little ninth grade photographers," I explain.

"Aw man, now Robbie's got pics of me with this industrial sized ketchup!" Andre complains, and I grab the bridge of my nose. All this stupid shit is giving me a migraine, I swear. "We gotta do something."

"Clearly!" I say, tired of this whole situation.

"I think we just have to show Robbie we're not going to be his friends until he stops embarrassing everybody," Vega announces the obvious.

Cat starts to giggle and play with her newest idiotic purchase from the Sky Store.

"That from the Sky Store?" Beck asks, and I elbow him in his side.

"Uh huh," she giggles.

"What is it?" Andre asks, and I roll my eyes, and stomp on his foot under the table. WHY are they asking her about it? I swear if it is another snow machine I am going to go ape shit on everyone.

"The 'World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer,' for juicing on the go!" Cat repeats the sales pitch.

I just look at her for a moment. "You are so screwed up." I mean, how is it that out of the two of us, I'm the one in therapy?

I just watch in shock as she takes Beck's slice of pizza, juices it, and then hands it back to him.

"You juiced my pizza," Beck states the obvious.

"Serves you right," I mutter, as Cat says something about why would you eat what you could drink. Only in Cat's head would that make any sense.

"What's up my peeps?" Robbie asks, nudging his way to sit in between me and Andre. "How's everyone this fine day?" he looks at Andre. "Do you really need that much ketchup?" he laughs. Andre grabs Robbie's backpack and chucks it behind him. "Hey!" Shapiro shouts, as I grab his lunch. "Jade, what are you doing? Jade!" he shouts when I toss his burger on the ground and throw the empty container back at him. He looks around at all of us in confusion. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Stop embarrassing us on your dumb Robarazzi blog!" Tori yells at him.

"Seriously, it's not funny anymore!" I yell, shoving his shoulder.

"You guys embarrass yourselves! I just get it on tape and show the world," Shapiro shouts at us. Was that him trying to defend himself? What the fuck?

"Well, we don't want to be your friends until you stop," Andre replies.

"Fine," Robbie says, gathering his things. "Lots of other people want to be my friends. Smart and attractive people! See you on the web!" he gets up and stalks off.

After Robbie leaves there is an uncomfortable silence for a minute.

"Do you want me to juice your bagel?" Cat asks Tori, and I feel my right eye involuntarily twitch.

* * *

"I forgot! Why can't you just drop it?" I shout, rolling my eyes as I walk out my front door to meet Beck.

"Jade- this is not something that you can run away from!" my mom yells, actually following me outside and onto our front porch.

"What's the big deal? I can meet with Lane tomorrow during lunch," I try to respond reasonably, since my mom is refusing to let this go. "So I skipped out on one session. Big deal!" I walk off the porch and to my boyfriend's convertible.

"Jade, we will talk about this later," my mom says and walks back into our house.

"Everything okay?" Beck asks me as I get into the car.

"Not really," I answer honestly, as I fight back the frustrated tears that are trying to escape.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks me, knowing me well enough to give me a few minutes to compose myself.

"I don't care. Just….just drive," I answer and close my eyes, leaning my back on the headrest. We ride in silence for a little while and I begin to calm down.

Beck turns off the road and parks, and I finally open my eyes and see him turning off the ignition and looking at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"It's just my stupid parents. I skipped out on my meeting with Lane at lunch today. They act like the world is going to fucking end or something, if I don't talk to some kind of fucking therapist every damn day." I grumble, picking at a loose thread on the hem of my black shirt.

"So, you will just go see Lane tomorrow," Beck says, taking a hold of my left hand and squeezing it. "It will make your parents happy, and at least he's better than that other lady, right?"

"I guess," I sigh, and continue to focus and pick at the stray thread with my right hand, avoiding looking at Beck.

"So what else is bothering you?" Beck asks me.

"What do you mean? Maybe the fact that the whole fucking world thinks we are going to break up?" I scowl, yanking my hand out of Beck's.

"Come on Jade," Beck says, putting his hand under my chin and turning my face towards his. "We both know that's shit. Who cares about what Robbie puts on his stupid gossip blog?" he asks, and begins to kiss me. "WE know that we're good, and that is all that matters," he says, resting his forehead against mine once we break apart to come up for air after a brief make out session.

"Yeah, but he is getting out of control with this whole thing. What if he finds out about me going to Dr. Keller and airs it? I mean, Lane is one thing, but her….." I trail off.

"He won't," Beck says firmly.

"How do you know? He's even posting stuff about Cat now. If he is posting shit on both Tori and Cat- girls he has crushes on- he sure as hell isn't going to hesitate to post anything about me."

"Jade! He won't. I promise you," Beck says with such certainty, I can't help but start to believe him.

"Look, I know Robbie's been one of your best friends since you moved here from Canada, but you can't be sure of what he will put up on his fucking blog. Especially if he thinks it will make him more popular," I tell him.

"Jade, do you trust me?" Beck asks me, instantly reminding me of a conversation we had a little over a month ago when we were broken up and he asked me the same question.

I sigh and respond the same way now as I did then. "Of course I trust you Beck."

"Good. Then believe me, even if he finds out about you seeing Dr. Keller, he won't say a word about it to anyone," he says, and leans in to kiss me again. "I promise."

"Okay," I give him a half smile. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, Andre texted me about some open mic night thing at this new coffee house that he and Cat are going to. We should go join them," Beck answers.

"I don't know," I am so not in the mood to deal with listening to a bunch of wannabe singers, even if there is coffee involved.

"C'mon, let's just go. It'll be fun," Beck tries to persuade me.

"Nooooo," I actually whine at him.

"Why not?" he asks me.

"Cause…" I trail off for a minute, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I didn't shower this morning, and I had tuna fish for lunch, and-" I turn as I see a slight movement in the backseat.

"There's a dude in the backseat!" I scream, feeling completely violated.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Beck shouts, shoving at the idiot as he is trying to scramble out of the convertible.

"Get out!" I scream at the kid.

"This is my car!"

"What's wrong with you? I'm gonna kill you!" I scream at the random kid's retreating form as he runs away. I spin around and look at Beck with wide eyes. "When the hell did he get in the backseat?"

"He couldn't have been there that long," Beck tries to reassure me.

"Oh my God! How much do you think that douche bag heard?" I ask, in a complete panic.

"I don't know," Beck says quietly, shaking his head.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! PLEASE, please review and let me know what you think. **


	47. Robarazzi Part Five

**A/N: I've been trying really hard to get at least one chapter up a week. I just barely made it! But you know, it's Avan Jogia's birthday today, so I felt somewhat inspired. :P**

**As always, a huge thank you to all who read, follow, favorite, private message, and review.**

**I am absolutely LOVING all the reviews and feedback I have been getting since my little pity party awhile ago. Keep them coming! :)**

** A special shout out to all who reviewed last chapter.**

**-ABEDFAN is Dooley Nation**

**-WritingWithLibby**

**-The White Crayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-GothicRay**

**-Artistard3**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-alicheriee**

**Enjoy?**

Robarazzi

Part Five

"Why hasn't he just posted it already?!" I shout in frustration, after refreshing the Robarazzi page on Beck's laptop for like the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. I flop down onto a chair in Beck's RV and drop my head into my hands. "I can't stand this!" I mumble into my hands.

I feel Beck move behind me and start to rub my shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"It's been almost two hours!" I stand up again. "What the hell is taking Robbie so long? Is he just fucking with us?" I spin around and face Beck. "Why doesn't he just post it already? I figured the second that his little minion gave him the footage he would air it." I begin to pace around the RV again. I had already sent Robbie several threatening text messages that he hasn't bothered to respond to.

"Maybe he won't?" Beck says doubtfully and I just glare at him.

I check my phone again, even though I know Robbie hasn't texted me back. "And why the hell isn't he texting me back?!" I continue to rant, and hear a muffled laugh from Beck.

"What?" I growl at him, failing to see any humor in our current situation.

"You realize you are stressing over the fact that _Robbie_ hasn't texted you back, right?" he tries to hide a smile.

"Ugh! Shut up!" I chuck my phone across the room like it just shocked me, and watch it bounce once where it landed on his mattress. I am literally at a loss. This whole situation has me so twisted up in knots that I am complaining about Puppet Boy not texting me?

"Jade, so what if he posts what that idiot kid filmed?" Beck says, walking up and rubbing his hands down my arms, and he leans his forehead against mine. "We didn't do or say anything that bad."

I hear my cell phone ding to alert me that I got a new text. I break away from Beck and dive across the bed to grab my phone and open it. "Damn it!" I yell once I see it is not from Shapiro and free fall backwards onto the mattress.

"I take it that wasn't from Robbie?" Beck asks, walking up and sitting on the bed next to me.

"No," I flip my phone at him and he manages to catch it before it hits the floor. "Just Cat texting me picture of another stupid, useless thing she ordered from fucking Sky Store."

"We have to do something about her and this whole Sky Store obsession," Beck said laying down beside me.

"I already sent Lane to talk to her about it earlier today," I turn towards him and shrug. "He might as well try talking some sense into her, because I am SO done with-" I stop talking as soon as both of our phones ding, alerting us that we just got slapped in a new post. We both look at each other and lunge off the bed and run to Beck's computer. "Refresh the page!" I yell at Beck, since he managed to get to the computer first.

"That's what I am doing!" he tells me impatiently as he clicks the button on the mouse and a "Breaking News" segment of Robarazzi starts to play.

I watch the video and my eyes narrow as Robbie and the idiot who was spying on us are laughing about the footage they got. Those fuckers think it is _funny_ to violate people's privacy? I mean, filming someone squeezing on a zit in the middle of the hallway at school or receiving another fucking shipment is one thing. Those happened in a public place. But to film what should have been a PRIVATE moment and air it for the world to see? And then have the nerve to fucking _laugh_ about it? Who the fuck do they think they are?

My chest begins to tighten and can feel myself starting to freak the freak out as Robbie's stupid show cuts to Beck and I sitting in his car. My mouth drops open in shock when it doesn't show us making out, or our conversation about my therapist, but just shows me complaining about not wanting to go to the open mic night.

"What the fuck?" I utter, confused. "Why did he only post that? That freshman had to have been in the backseat for WAY longer."

"I told you Robbie wouldn't post anything about you seeing a therapist," Beck says turning away from the computer.

"Yeah, but….oh my God!" I shout, as a new thought occurred to me. I had been so focused on him posting about the therapist, or our short make out session, that I hadn't been prepared for this. "He just posted me _whining_! Seriously, I sounded like fucking Tori!"

"Jade, it's not a big deal-"

"And just because he didn't post the other stuff right now doesn't mean he won't post it later," I begin to pace again.

"Jade, I really don't think-"

"I mean, he still has all that footage! He is just fucking with me. That has got to be what he is doing. He knows that _I_ know that he has more shit on me," I begin to wag my finger in Beck's face and continue to rant like a lunatic. "He is going to be fucking holding that over my head."

"Jade!" Beck grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me a couple times. "Robbie will NOT post about the therapist!"

"How..how do you know?" I ask him quietly, biting my lip. "Between the footage that he did post, and the footage about the therapist that he still has...his blog will get so many hits. Can you imagine how everyone will have a field day mocking poor crazy Jade West? What if they start actually digging into _why _I am seeing a shrink?" I ask, in a complete panic. "I mean, my name never got in the papers, but what if someone figures it out?"

"Because, just….just trust me, okay? He won't post it. I promise you," Beck lets go of my shoulders and reaches for my hands. "He won't."

I look up from our joined hands and into his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

Beck sighs. "He's had a couple of fucked up things happen to him too. Believe me, he isn't going to say one word about you seeing anyone," Beck promises me, and I am looking for any shadow of doubt in his eyes, but see nothing but absolute certainty.

"Okay," I whisper and sigh. "But someday you are going to tell me what you know," I glance at him.

"Someday," Beck agrees. "But we have a bigger issue right now. What the hell are we going to do about this whole Robarazzi thing?" Beck asks, letting go of my hands and gesturing towards his laptop.

I push my hair back out of my face and take a deep breath. "Yeah, he had to know that posting that would piss even you off. I mean, him fucking with us is one thing, but up until now he didn't do anything that would really make you mad."

"What about-" Beck begins to say, but I interrupt him because I already know what he is going to say.

"Oh come on! Robbie knows that you would just laugh off the whole Splitsville thing. He knew it would make me fucking insane, but he's been one of your best friends since forever! He knows that you could care less about gossip," I tell him. "But having someone spy on us when we think we are alone? That is fucking low…..even for Robbie."

"I still can't believe he had someone do that," Beck shakes his head.

"You know what? I am just going to go over and have a little chat with Robert," I say, walking over to my purse and pulling out my scissors. "Persuade him to stop fucking posting shit," I say, opening and closing the scissors threateningly. For some weird reason the sound of the blades sliding against each other has always had a soothing effect on me.

"Jade! You can't," Beck says, grabbing my wrist. "Put them down." I just glare at him for a moment. "Put them down," he repeats, a bit more sternly.

"Ugh, fine!" I throw them back into my purse. "But we have to do something! He just showed the entire world me sounding like Cat on a bad day or Tori when she doesn't get her own…." I trail off as a thought occurs to me.

"Jade?"

"Tori!" I yell, grabbing my phone. "Quick gimme her number!"

"Why do you want to call Tori?" Beck asks me as he grabs his phone out of his pocket.

"Shut up! Just give me her number! Now!" I order him.

"Why don't you have her number in your phone already?" he asks me, as he is scrolling thru his contacts.

"Why the hell _would _I have Vega's number in my phone?" I can't help but snap at him, impatient that it is taking so long for him to find her damn number.

"All right, it's-" Beck starts to say and I snatch his phone out of his hand and begin to type in her digits. "And she took my phone," I hear Beck mumble to himself as he walks over to his bed and sits down.

I impatiently tap my foot as I wait for Vega to pick up. Shapiro needs to be stopped. This fucking Robarazzi shit has gotten out of control, and since Beck won't let me stop him my way, there is only one other thing I can think of to do. God damn it, why won't Vega pick up her phone already? She fucking got us into this mess, and she needs to figure out a way to get us the hell out of it.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" I hear Vega say after she finally picks up her phone.

And I begin my rant.

**A/N: Please, please review and let me know what you think!**


	48. Robarazzi Part Six

**A/N: Another update? What is this madness?**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages me, and reviews this crazy story of mine. Although I have to admit- in less than 24 hours I got three flames. I don't mind negative reviews when they pertain to my writing, but trolling is not cool.**

**A special shout out for the real reviews from last chapter:**

**-ABEDFAN is Dooley Nation**

**-rosaandrews**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-john madden**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**Enjoy?**

Robarazzi

Part Six

"Good, Jade, you're here. You grabbed your camera, right?" Vega asked, running up to me in the hallway. I wordlessly pull it out of my purse and raise my right eyebrow.

"I gotta admit Vega, I'm actually impressed you came up with this," I say grudgingly. I mean, convincing Beck and Andre to steal Robbie's clothes so we can get pics and video of Robbie freaking out is pretty devious. Not as effective as my initial plan had been that dealt with scissors, but at least this one won't leave behind any blood splatters.

Vega begins to pace the hallway frantically. "Where are they?"

"Patience!" I scold Vega, recognizing the irony of the situation. The fact that I am being the level-headed one in this situation is kind of amusing.

"But they finished gym ten minutes ago!" Tori complains.

"It takes time to get from the locker room all the way here," I say, trying to keep my annoyance with her to a minimum. Vega begins to peek around the corner again. Could she be any more obvious? Stealthy- Vega is not.

"Hey," I ask hoping to distract her. "Did that pit cream work?"

She whips around and points her finger at me. "Never speak of it!"

I have to turn away from her because I can't help but stifle a laugh. The fact that Robbie's little freshman minions were camped out on her patio is not cool, but the candid pics that they got of Tori with that shit under her armpits is pretty fucking funny.

I hear the sound of people running and just know that it is showtime.

"Oh, turn it on, turn it on!" I nudge Vega and smile in anticipation as I get my camera ready, just as Beck and Andre run up to us, each of them clutching some of Shapiro's clothing.

"We got 'em," Beck laughs, holding up the clothes in his hands.

"He's right behind us," Andre grins, pointing over his shoulder as he and Beck get behind us.

"It's not funny!" We can hear Robbie yelling as he is getting closer to us.. "You guys better give me back my clothes or I swear I'll-" he turns the corner wearing only a towel and notices Vega and I with cameras. "Ah! Turn off the camera!" he shouts, holding his hands out in front of him, as if that would stop us.

"Why? You look so cute!" Vega says laughing, and I can't help but steal a glance at her from the corner of my eye.

I drop my camera a bit. "Dance for us Robbie," I taunt him, and begin to take more pictures, and I realize that we are attracting a crowd behind us in the hallway.

"Gimme back my clothes!" Robbie yells, stomping his foot like a two year old having a temper tantrum.

Tori and I both lower our cameras a bit. "Should we?" Vega asks me, Beck, Andre, and the rest of the nameless people that have gathered up behind us to watch the show.

"Nah," I say and shake my head. While everyone else answers the same way. I move to the other side of Vega so I can get some shots at a different angle when I can't help but notice something.

"Yeah….I think we need to put this video online," Vega says seriously.

Robbie's mouth drops open in shock. "What? NO!"

"Sorry," I tell him, my tone making it obvious that I am anything but sorry. I quickly take another picture of him and lower my camera and smirk.

"People wanna see what the people wanna see," Vega explains, surprising me a bit that she threw Robbie's own words back in his face.

"You _cannot _put this video online," Shapiro tried once again to sound stern and threatening. Too bad my six year old brother can sound scarier.

"Okay," Vega agrees.

"No problem," Beck says easily.

"We'll kill the video," Andre says.

"As long as you kill Robarazzi," Vega demands.

"What? No!" Shapiro acts like he is shocked. Um, hello moron. Why the fuck else would we be going through this big charade if it wasn't to get you to kill your idiotic blog. It's killing me not to just fucking lay into him, but I know I just need to keep my mouth shut and let Vega and the guys handle him right now. My time will come later. And without so many witnesses.

"Yes!" Vega argues.

"My blog is a hit!" Robbie says proudly.

"Alright, then I'm just going to zoom in right here and-" Vega says as she and I both crouch down to zoom in on his naked torso. Well, Vega was probably zooming in on his torso, I had my camera aimed and focused at an interesting site a bit lower.

"Don't, don't!" Shapiro says in a panic, inching closer to Vega's video camera.

"Are you going to stop?" she asks.

Robbie pauses for a minute before answering. "Well if I don't do Robarazzi, what am I going to go for my blog on The Slap?"

"Ugh. Anything else!" I finally can't take it and snap, throwing my hands out in frustration and walking towards him. "Literally anything else."

"Fine," he says, resigned.

"You're taking all the Robarazzi stuff down?" Vega asks, her camera still recording him.

"Yeah, I'll take it down," Robbie says defeated.

"Good," Vega says, "that's all I needed to hear you say." She closes her camera. "Now that this is taken care of, I need to go find Cat. She said something about wanting to order 'The World's Quietest Alarm Clock' or something like that from the Sky Store," Vega says. "Um, I may need some help stopping her."

I shake my head at Cat's newest crazy quirk and sigh. Beck and Andre give Shapiro back his clothes and begin to head off with Vega.

"You coming?" Beck asks me when he notices that I am not following them.

"Um, I'll be there in a second. I need to have a word with Shapiro first," I say, and quickly grab a hold of Robbie's wrist before he can scamper away. As soon as I make contact with him he lets out a terrified squeak.

"Don't leave any visible marks," Beck jokes after he looks into my eyes for a moment, and I can't help but smile.

"Do I ever?" I ask, and then turn to face Robbie. I really need to get to Cat and figure out a way to stop her before she maxes out her parents credit card, but I need to make sure that Robbie deletes all the footage from the other night first.

"I'll take all the stuff down, I swear!" Shapiro promises, before I can even open my mouth to say anything to him.

"What did you do with the footage?" I hiss quietly.

"What-what footage?" he asks, and glances down at his wrist as my grip tightens.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. The footage that fucking freshman got in the back of Beck's car. Where is it? You have a ton more that you didn't post!" I narrow my eyes and lean in so my face is only inches from Shapiro's.

"Oh!" Robbie says as soon as he understands. "I deleted it. The only part of the video that Derek shot that night that's left is what I already posted," he says sincerely, looking directly into my eyes, which is a very unlike Shapiro thing to do. He usually avoids eye contact with me at all costs.

"And I am just supposed to believe that?" I ask doubtfully. I mean, how often in life will Shapiro get that good of dirt on me? And he expects me to believe he just erased it? Without a threat of physical violence?

"Jade, I promise you. It's gone. If I had wanted to air it, I would have. Think about it. I didn't have to edit anything out. But I did."

"Why though?" I ask, letting his wrist go while I take a step back and push my hair out of my face in confused frustration.

Shapiro begins to rub his wrist as he begins his explanation. "Because…..because it isn't anyone's business who goes to see a therapist. I wouldn't do that to anyone. Especially a friend," I continue to hold his stare for a few seconds, and when he meets my gaze I make the decision to trust him.

"Okay," I nod my head once. "Um, thanks. For you know, not putting it on Robarazzi," I mutter, looking at my feet. I hate that I am having to thank him for anything. Especially after he had been embarrassing us all week. At least this proves he didn't totally sell out his friends for popularity.

"Thanks for not breaking my wrist," he replies. "Um…..if you ever want to talk about-"

"No," I cut him off quietly. "I don't."

"Yeah, I figured as much," he hugs his clothes to his chest. "I'm going to get dressed, and figure out what the hell I am going to do for my blog now," he says, turning the corner and walking back to the locker room.

"Wait!" I yell after a moment and turn the corner to see him looking at me. "A cooking show. You your new blog to get a lot of hits? Low fat recipes, or something like that. People go crazy for that type of shit."

"Hey, thanks!" Robbie says, a huge grin stretching across his face. "That's an awesome idea!" he turns quickly and starts to run down the hall.

"Just one more thing," I say loud enough to make him turn back around. "If I ever find out you lied to me, I will post this," I say, holding up my camera so he can see the close up picture I got of his package outlined underneath the towel. "I think that this will create more than a 'little' problem for you."

Robbie eyes get huge. "I'm _cold_!" he yells and unconsciously drops his hands to cover himself. "It's cold in here!"

"Whatever," I smirk and walk away, satisfied that I am once again in control.

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked the conclusion of Robarazzi. Please, please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, if anyone has any recommendations on any good Bade stories, let me know. I am in a reading mood, but much too lazy to search for them. :)**

**Now...onto Survival of the Hottest!**


	49. Survival Of The Hottest Part One

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was attempting to do a Valentine's Day one-shot that crashed and burned. I do like the idea I came up with, and plan on putting it in Season Two or Three (so many in like 6 years it will be published, haha), but that disappointment kind of killed my creative flow for awhile. **

**Thank you everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews this story. And a special thank you to my Matt who is my sounding board and is always willing to let me bounce ideas off of him. **

**A special shout out to all who reviewed last chapter:**

**-MC ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-Zilvelyn**

**-Gothic Ray**

**-AlbinoChipmunk**

**Enjoy? **

Survival of the Hottest

Part One

"Well?" Lane asks me as I finish texting Cat for the third time, asking her where the hell she was. I had told her to meet me in Lane's office ten minutes ago.

I glance up at him. "Um, what were we talking about?" I ask innocently.

Lane sighs. "I asked if you wanted to talk about last week?"

I drop my phone back into my purse and I begin to pick at my nail polish for a few minutes. "What about last week?" I finally ask him, tired of the silence.

"I asked you how it felt to experience the role reversal last week," Lane replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, instantly regretting the fact that I am engaging with him.

"Robarazzi, I think is what it was called?" Lane says, and I can't help but clench my jaw at the mention of that fucking blog.

"What about it?" I ask, looking up from my hands and glaring at him.

"Well, for probably the first time since you meant him, Robbie had the upper hand," Lane says, sitting forward in his chair so he is leaning towards me.

"So?" I ask uncomfortably, beginning to rock gently back and forth from the chair dangling from Lane's ceiling. I'm not sure exactly where Lane is going with this whole conversation.

"Well, how did it feel to not have control over a situation? I saw the footage of you and your friends attempting to stop him," Lane says before I interrupt him.

"Vega's not my friend," I say automatically.

Lane sighs. "Fine, You, Tori, and your friends. Anyway, your confrontation with him didn't work. And to add insult to injury Robbie then follows it up by posting a private moment between you and Beck, where anyone with access to a computer could see it."

"Yeah, I know what happened!" I snarl at him, my control snapping as I stand up. "What is your fucking point?"

"How did it feel to be-"

"How did it _feel_? How do you think it felt?" I interrupt him again. "It's fucking humiliating!" I fume, pacing back and forth in Lane's small office. "It sucks. You know how many idiots have come up to me asking me if I want tuna fish for lunch? Or if I have taken a shower since then?" I flop back down in the hanging chair, making it rock back and forth violently. I refuse to tell him the main issue I am upset about, the extra footage I am terrified that Robbie still has from that night.

"It's not much fun being the one that's bullied, is it Jade?" Lane asks.

"WHAT?" I stop rocking and glare at him.

"Do you know how many people have come to see me because of how you have treated them?" Lane asks, standing up and walking behind his desk.

"Oh please," I can't help but roll my eyes. "Name one person that's come to see you because of me."

"Sinjin," Lane answers immediately.

"I said name a person. Sinjin doesn't count," I mumble, crossing my arms.

"It's comments like that one that drive people to me," Lane says pointing at me. I just continue to stare at him. "Okay, fine, I will give you another example. Tori came to me on her first day here, wanting to transfer back to her old school because of how you treated her."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "She's still here, isn't she? Sorry, I didn't exactly act like the fucking welcome wagon for Hollywood Arts when my first introduction to some random chick is her hanging all over my boyfriend."

"Okay, well what about Robbie?" Lane says.

"What about him?" I ask.

"Do you know how many times Robbie has come in here because of-" Lane begins, but I interrupt whatever the fuck he is about to say.

"I'm not responsible for Shapiro's fucked up psyche," I stand up again and begin to walk towards the door. "The guy was already carrying a puppet around with him the first day I met him. He was damaged way before I came along." I sling my backpack over my shoulder and open the door, and feel a wave of heat hit me. The one plus side of being stuck with Lane today is that his office is air conditioned.

"Jade, we still have some time left," Lane says, after checking his watch.

"Well, I have nothing left to say," I walk out of his office and shut the door behind me. I know walking out of a session early is going to get me in trouble at home if Lane reports it to my mother, but right now I don't really give a shit. I just needed to get out of that suffocating office. I mean, I know that I can be a bitch, but he makes it seem like I go out of my way to bully my friends. I mean, who came up with the fucking low calorie cooking show idea for Robbie? Just because I don't go around fucking announcing my good deeds from the rooftop like Vega and patting myself on the back doesn't mean I don't do nice things for my friends.

"Jadey!" Cat comes shuffling up behind me.

"Let's go get some lunch," I say to her, attempting to steer her away from Lane's office.

"But you promised me candy if I went into Lane's office with you!" Cat pouted. "And he has air!"

I roll my eyes and sigh. I had found another Sky Store magazine in Cat's bag, and was initially planning on talking to her about it since our other friends didn't seem to get through to her about it, and I wanted to have Lane there as back up, but fuck it. I can't stand being in his office with him for another minute.

But you know, I don't give a shit about my friends and bully them.

"I'll buy you some candy or something from one of the machines right now," I say to distract her, and begin to walk down the hallway.

"Yay!" she dances behind me.

After spending a few frustrating minutes in front of the vending machine, where Cat kept changing her mind about what she wanted, I finally just punched in some numbers at random and got her a bag of skittles.

"Ohhh, I love these! The orange ones are the best! And the green. Oh, and purple!" she gushes as we walk outside to the Asphalt Cafe.

"Yeah, whatever. Make sure you give me a couple reds," I reply. "Holy fuck, it's hot out," I mutter, and ignore Cat's gasp at my choice of language as we walk to our normal table.

"Hi! I'm really hot, but I am still in a good mood," Cat gushes, sitting down next to Robbie as I take a seat between Beck and Vega. Fuck it's hot, and I didn't think to grab a water from the machine while I was getting Cat her candy. I glance around the table, annoyed with myself.

"Robbie, you done with that water?" I ask him, nodding my head at the water bottle sitting in front of him.

"No!" he grabs it and clutches it protectively to his chest, while Cat attempts to fan herself with her hand next to him. I glance at the two of them for a beat.

"Give it to me," I order, once I realize that he isn't going to offer any to Cat.

"All right," he relents, handing it across the table to me. I snatch it and close my eyes as I gratefully take a deep drink. When I open them I see Vega staring at me, leaning towards me so her nose is literally like half an inch from my body. Has she never heard of the concept of personal space? What the fuck? Next thing I know she begins to pat my arms and shoulders.

"What?!" I manage to not completely bite her head off for invading my invisible barrier. And people claim I have no self control.

"You're not sweating," Vega says in disbelief.

"Uh huh?" I ask, wondering where she is going with this. Apparently she takes my response as some sort of invitation, because the next thing I know she begins to put her hands all over my face and neck. I have no clue what makes her think that she can all the sudden fucking paw all over me. "Having fun there?" I glare at her, and she finally takes her hands off of me.

"How can you not be sweating?" she asks incredulously.

"I don't sweat," I tell her.

"Everyone sweats!" she exclaims, sounding unconvinced.

"Not Jade," Beck says, nudging me under the table with his knee.

"Jade never sweats," Robbie agrees, while Cat shakes her head in agreement.

"What do you mean she never sweats?" Vega asks everyone around the table, as though I am not sitting right next to her.

"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it," I tell her, forcing myself not to shudder at the thought of me covered in the nasty bodily fluid.

"So what, you're just like, cold blooded?" Vega asks me.

"Jade? Cold blooded? Hmmm, what a surprise," Rex says, causing Beck to laugh out loud. I stomp on his foot under the table and dig into my bag until I pull out some sunscreen. I wordlessly open it and squirt it all over the damn puppet's face. I had been planning on having Beck put it on my exposed back and shoulders, because with my pale skin even fifteen minutes in this L.A. sun is enough to make me look like a lobster if I forget to apply it. I normally try to cover up any areas I can't easily reach on my own, but today was just too damn hot to wear a shirt with sleeves. Honestly I am not sure what the fuck Beck was thinking when he got dressed this morning. Any other day he wears a wife beater under his shirt, except for the hottest day of the fucking year, when he opts for a shirt with sleeves.

"That witch got sunscreen in my eyes! Help me Rob!" Rex screeches, making me roll my eyes at Robbie as he struggles to wipe off the damn doll's face.

Andre comes over to the table and begins to explain about his newest scheme to make some money by setting up a kiddie pool and charging people money to go sit in it for a few minutes. Honestly, who the hell would pay money to sit in some lukewarm water that a bunch of other sweaty kids have already been in? Despite my better judgement, I follow Andre's hand as he gestures to where the pool is, and see a half naked Sinjin VanCleef sitting in a foot of water.

Well, there goes my appetite!

"Is it true that sweat and pee are like 'cousins'?" Cat asks out of the blue. I just look at her, at a loss for words.

"What now?" Andre asks in confusion.

"Man, how long is this heat wave gonna last?" Beck complains.

"They say til Tuesday," Vega answers him.

Fuck! It's only Thursday, that means five more days of this bullshit.

"Why would they say that?!" Cat shrieks, as Robbie starts to mess around with his ginormous Pear Pad.

"Wow…...it's up to 106 in the valley," he tells us, and we all grumble.

"Hey, check Venice Beach," Beck tells Shapiro, making me look at him curiously.

"Okay, um….Venice is only 91."

"Oh…..let's go to Venice!" Vega says.

"You guys want to?" Beck asks, surprising me.

"What, blow off school?" I ask him skeptically. Unless the heat has fried his brain, I know that can't be what Beck meant. He _never_ wants to skip a class, so he must have some other kind of plan.

"I meant Saturday. I could borrow my uncle's pickup, hook it up to the RV, and we could all hit the beach," he explains.

"Sounds awesome. Let's do it," I tell him, surprising the both of us, and causing Beck to break out into a wide smile and wrap his arm around me. I usually avoid the beach like the plague, because I hate actually swimming in the ocean since _the incident_ from when I was younger. I can't help but shudder from the memory of that damn dolphin. But it is so fucking hot, I will go anywhere that promises to be a good ten degrees cooler than Hollywood, even if it is the fucking ocean.

"Yay! The beach!" Cat squeals, bobbing up and down in her seat in excitement.

"The beach? I am so in!" Trina's voice says excitedly from behind me. She must have overheard us making plans. Everyone begins to make excuses of why Trina can't go at once.

"N-n-n-n-no. Um…..there's too many people going already," I say, attempting to be somewhat nice. This heat must be making me soft. "We already have one Vega sister going- there isn't room for another one!"

"Um…..no. Wait…." Beck starts to stutter, but Trina is already walking away.

"No one likes you!" I yell at Vega Senior's retreating back, but she either can't hear me or is just choosing to ignore the truth.

"Damn it," I mutter, turning back around. Who the hell just invites themselves to places like that? Seriously, what kind of a person would force interaction with group of people who can't stand them? Why would anyone do that to themselves? Despite what Lane seems to think, I don't go out of my way to bully anyone. But someone like Trina Vega who just comes uninvited, and won't leave you alone? You bet your ass I will tell them how fucking annoying they are to their face. I guess if that makes me a bully oh, fucking well. At least I am an honest bully.

"Hey, hey Sinjin!" Tori yells, thankfully distracting me from my internal thoughts. "He's face down in the kiddie pool!" she yells, pointing to him.

I lean back behind her to look. "Yup," I agree and sit back up. So Sinjin is deciding to do the dead man's float in a few inches of water. Why the hell would I care? He's probably hoping some idiot girl will think that he is drowning and give him mouth to mouth.

"It's cool. He's still got two minutes left," Andre tells Vega, after checking his watch.

Tori looks at us all for a beat and then dashes over to help Sinjin, with Robbie following behind. I smile to myself. Sinjin found his idiot girl.

And Robbie.

**A/N: Hope that you all like the first part of Survival of the Hottest. Please review and let me know what you think! Feedback inspires me. :)**


	50. Survival Of The Hottest Part Two

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've had a pretty awful past week. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read, follow, favorite, private message, and review this crazy story of mine. You have no clue how amazingly awesome it is for me to know that people are enjoying my writing. A special thanks to my Matt for giving me the idea of what Cat finds in Robbie's room.**

**A special shout out to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**-MC ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-laurenscissorluv**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**-GothicRay**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-Intern Nico**

**Enjoy?**

Survival of the Hottest

Part Two

"Well, have fun watching your stupid drag racing shit," I say. "Just make sure Robbie leaves Rex at home. I can only imagine what some brainless Nascar hillbilly would do to the poor kid if they saw him walking around with his hand jammed up the ass of that damn puppet."

"Aww, look at you, acting all concerned for another human being," Beck says, and I see his smirking face through my computer on face time. "Yesterday you let Tori touch you at lunch and you didn't even maim her, now today you are looking out for Robbie. What's next?"

I narrow my eyes. "On second thought, let him bring Rex. And make sure to take some pictures of the carnage for me."

"Aw, there's my girl," Beck smiles at me. "Are you sure you don't want to come too?" he asks me again.

I roll my eyes at him. "I would rather get infected by a flesh eating bacteria than go sit in this godforsaken heat surrounded by a bunch of sweaty people, just to watch some guys with small dicks and even smaller brains drive around in circles like idiots," I reply.

"Well what are you going to do?" Beck asks, shaking his head at my description of the drivers.

"I might make another 'What I Hate' video or something, I'm not really sure yet," I shrug picking up the jar Beck gave me that contains his uncle's gallbladder, and I watch it roll around in the formaldehyde. "Probably will just stay put in my nice air conditioned room all night." I say, hoping he can't catch the lie in my eyes over the computer. "And Cat is going to come over and hang out. Actually her brother should be dropping her off here anytime now." I tell him.

At least that part is true.

* * *

"I can't believe you are wearing that," I glance at Cat after I park my car down the street from Robbie's house. "When I said we were going to sneak into Shapiro's house and to wear something dark, I sure as hell didn't mean that!" I gesture to Cat's choice of wardrobe and then get out of my car and slam the door shut.

"Hehe….you said that we were going to pretend to be spies! This is what they wear in the movies," she says after getting out of my car and spins around, showing off her skin tight black unitard, accompanied with four inch black heeled boots, and a black ski cap. She poses, making a gun out of her hands. "Don't I look like one of Charlie's Angels?" she giggles.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" I say, refusing to answer her idiotic question. Even though it is after ten, the temperature can't be much less than eighty degrees.

"I have to look the part," Cat says seriously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I roll my eyes. "Okay, Robbie is with Beck and Andre at that stupid race for at least another ninety minutes. That should give us enough time to sneak into his room, find all the shit from Robarazzi and delete it," I explain, walking up to his front door.

"How are we going to get it?" Cat asks me. "It's not like you can just kick the door in. Breaking into Robbie's house isn't going to be like Beck's RV," Cat says, pointing to the keypad built into the door.

"Who said I need to kick the door in? I have the code," I smirk, holding up a piece of paper. Cat's mouth drops open.

"How did you get that?" she asks me.

"The idiot keeps it in his wallet. With the words 'house code' on it," I tell her and type in the code, and gain access to his house. I walk inside and realize Cat isn't behind me. "Come on!"

"I don't know. I feel kinda bad. Maybe being spies isn't such a good idea," Cat says uncertainly.

"Ugh! Do you want him to have all that video of you freaking out over your Sky Store shipments? Or the one he has of you telling people you stole and maxed out three of your parent's credit cards?" I ask her.

"Well no, but still…" Cat looks at her feet.

"Besides, aren't you even a little curious as to what Robbie's room looks like?" I ask her mischievously.

"Well, I have always wondered where Rex sleeps," Cat answers. "I mean, does Robbie have a cute little doll bed for him?" Cat giggles. "I had this really cute white four poster bed with a canopy for my USA Girl doll. Well, until this one day when my brother ate some special mushrooms on his pizza, and then freaked out and thought he grew really tall and became a giant like in Alice and Wonderland and-"

"Anyway!" I yell cutting off another story about her brother. "There is only one way to find out. You know you want to," I smile, and gesture for her to come inside. Cat grins and scampers inside the house. Before I shut the front door I glance up and down the street to make sure no one noticed us entering the house. Luckily for us, the street is completely deserted.

"Ugh! He has to have a flash drive with the more stuff on it somewhere!" I yell after about an hour, completely frustrated. I've gone thru Shapiro's computer and permanently deleted anything I could find that was even remotely connected to Robarazzi, including a lot of random footage of Cat just talking and laughing. (I will definitely be having a talk with Robbie about _that_ later.) But I can't find the damn recording of Beck and I in his convertible. I spin around in the desk chair, and get another glimpse of the huge framed picture of Robbie and Rex that is hanging above his bed. "God, that picture gives me the creeps," I gesture and internally shudder.

Cat giggles. "I think it's cute. I have a framed picture of Sir Fluffytons over my bed."

"Yeah, but that's your bunny," I say, thinking of that adorable bundle of fur. "Of course, come to think of it, Rex is sort of like a pet. I guess," I shrug. "So have you found anything?" I ask Cat, changing the subject.

"Um, I don't know how I feel about going through Robbie's nightstand," Cat says nervously from the edge of his bed.

"What's the big deal? You already looked through his dresser," I pointed out.

"I dunno. This just feels wrong," she says with her big, innocent eyes boring a hole into my skull.

"Fine, I'll do it," I mutter stomping over to his nightstand and throwing the top drawer open. "See, it's just a bunch of his socks and tee shirts," I point it out to Cat. "Now search thru it to make sure that there isn't a flash drive hidden in there somewhere. I'll go check out the closet," I mutter, throwing the bifold doors open. I can't help but shake my head as I see a bunch of what look like baby clothes taking up half the space.

"Ahh! Oh my god!" I hear Cat screech.

"What is it?" I whip my head around and see her slowly backing away from the open drawer.

"He has some dirty magazines in there!" she points to an open magazine that she must have dropped.

I start laughing at her grossed out expression. "Honestly, I would be more concerned about him if he _didn't_ have any in here somewhere," I answer truthfully. I mean, isn't that like a standard thing? Porn next to the bed? Gives them easy access." I point to a tissue box on top of the nightstand. "Why do you think he has that there? Easy cleanup."

"EW!" Cat yells at me. "That's dirty."

"That's why he needs the kleenex to clean up. Your Robbie is a dirty boy," I tease her.

"Jade! Gross!" Cat picks up his pillow and chucks it at my head.

"Well, It's not like weird midget porn or anything, is it?" I ask her laughing. I mean, you never know. He does have a thing for puppets after all.

"Jade!" Cat begins to yell at me, but we hear the sound of the front door opening.

I run to Cat and cover her mouth with my hand. "Shh!" I whisper.

"Robbie! Are you home?" we hear his mom yell as she walks in the house. We both look at each other with panicked expressions. "The closet!" I hiss at Cat, and step inside the open closet doors. "Shut the drawer," I whisper yell to Cat, and watch her push the drawer closed, kick the magazine under Robbie's bed and run into the closet with me. We shut both doors as quickly and quietly as we can.

"We're going to jail," I hear Cat mutter. "Why did I listen to you? Playing spies is supposed to be fun!" she whisper yells in my ear.

"Shhhh!" I whisper, backing up in the tight space until I bump into something that feels inflated? What the fuck? I turn around slowly and I can't believe what I see, and have to throw my hands over my mouth to hold back a scream. I am fucking nose to nose with Shapiro's fucking blow up doll.

"Robbie? Are you in here?" we hear Robbie's mom's voice get louder as she must have walked into his room. "Honey, you left the door unlock-" she stops talking for a moment. "Hmm, he must still be out with his friends. I will have to talk to him about leaving the door unlocked later. Anyway, I am going to jump in the shower, so I will see you in a few?" we hear his mom's voice fade as she must have walked out of his room, talking on her phone.

Cat and I both wait a few moments until we hear another door shut somewhere and a faucet start to run. As soon as I hear the water turn on, I throw the closet doors open and run out, frantically wiping my clothes like I could wipe off Shapiro's germs. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I freak out, not even caring how much I am sounding and acting like Cat.

"What's wrong?" Cat whispers, looking at me, and the back into the closet.

"I can't _believe_ that Shapiro's blow up doll just touched me!" I scream, doing a full body shudder.

Cat looks at Robbie's inflatable toy in the closet before shutting the doors and walking up to me.. "Jade, can I ask you something?" she says after a couple beats.

"What?" I cringe, still freaking out about Shapiro's sex toy falling on me.

"Why does that thing look so surprised?" she asks me.

I look at her for a beat and start to smile. "Never change Cat," I throw my arm around her and give her a rare half hug. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"What the fuck is it with Robbie and dolls?" I ask, laughing hysterically, and pop my last french fry in my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks, taking another sip from her drink.

"Cat, it's not exactly normal for a sixteen year old boy to walk around with a puppet all day and-"

"Rex doesn't like to be called a puppet," Cat interrupts me.

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, he has a fucking puppet he carries almost everywhere. Now I find out he has a blow up doll," I involuntarily shudder as I think of the fact that something that touched Shapiro's dick came into contact with me. "Ugh…..it's just a little shocking is all. I know for a fact Beck doesn't have one. And I am ninety-nine percent sure Andre doesn't either."

"Why? I thought all guys had them? My brother has like five of them in his room. He calls them Frankie's Five Fantastic Fu-"

"Anyway!" I interrupt her, not wanting her to put _another_ traumatizing image in my head. I have enough fucking nightmares as it is. "Let's go," I say standing up, hoping this will be enough of a distraction that she will _NEVER _bring up the subject of her brother and his little sex toy harem to me again.

"Kay kay," she gets up and giggles. "I've gotta go pee," Cat says after throwing out her trash.

"Again?" I ask her, and she just giggles and shrugs. "Fine, meet me outside at my car!" I shout after her retreating form.

I walk out to my car, happier than I've been since Beck and I discovered that idiot freshman recording us in the backseat of Beck's car. After finding and deleting all the old footage from that stupid gossip blog of Robbie's, I feel like a huge invisible weight has been lifted off of my chest. I know Robbie had already told me he deleted it, and that Beck believed him, but I just had t see for myself.

Apparently we got done eating at just the right time, because the parking lot is swamped with cars and people are milling all over the place. Just as I reach my car and I am digging into my purse for my keys, I feel someone bump into me.

"Oh sorry," I say, my eyes still in my purse.

"Oh. Hello Jade," an all too familiar voice says, making me drop my purse and my blood run cold.

"D-David? What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask, spinning around to face him and unconsciously taking a few steps backwards until my back slams up against my car, ignoring the fact that my purse just spilled all its contents onto the parking lot.

He tilts his head looking me up and down, pulls up his pant leg and gestures down to his ankle, which is free from any tracking device. "Anything I want. My house arrest is over." He smiles slowly at me.

"Hey David! Come on!" a guy calls from the front door of the restaurant.

"Be right there!" David yells, waving at his friend. He turns back to me. "See you around. Neighbor," he says and walks away.

I stay frozen for a minute, before I feel my entire body start to tremble. No, no, no! This cannot be happening.

**A/N: PLEASE review and let me know what you think. **


	51. Survival Of The Hottest Part Three

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I don't really have a good excuse other than life got in the way. **

**Thank you to all who continue to read this crazy story of mine. It is an incredible feeling to know that people are enjoying my writing.**

**A shout out to all who reviewed last chapter:**

**-MC ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-Artistard3**

**-Bananamen**

**-Zilvelyn**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-WritingWithLibby**

Enjoy?

Survival of the Hottest

Part Three

"Jade! What's wrong?" Cat asks, grabbing my arm.

Her voice jolts me enough to stop trembling and I immediately shake her arm off me. I have no clue how long she's been standing there. "What do you mean?" I ask and quickly bend down and begin to gather all the shit that fell out of my purse and onto the ground when I dropped it.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past couple minutes," Cat says worriedly, glancing between me and the entrance of In 'N Out Burger. "Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?"

"Let's just go," I say instead of answering her question, and snap my purse closed. I just want to put as much distance as possible between me and that fucker inside the building.

"Jade, please tell me what's wrong," she says seriously, her brown eyes wide with concern, and she begins to reach out to me.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, jerking my arm away from her, and making Cat jump backwards. "Sorry. I'm just….I'm just tired Cat," I say and get into my car without another word. "Come on, let's go!" I shout impatiently to her as I start my car.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Cat asks me as I pull up to her house.

"Cat, how many times do I have to say it? I'm fine," I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against my seat.

"Okay," Cat finally says after a long pause, and I hear her open the door and get out of the car. "Hey Jade?" She asks and I finally open my eyes and look at her. "I had fun playing spies with you tonight."

Had we really only broken into Shapiro's house a couple hours ago? It already felt like a lifetime since we were hiding in Robbie's closet to avoid having his mom catching us. I force myself to give her a half smile. "Me too."

"I mean, who would've thought Jade West would ever sneak into Robbie's bedroom, right?" Cat laughs somewhat forcefully, and I manage a weak smile in response. "Okay, what is wrong with you?" Cat shouts, throwing her hands up in the air. "We were laughing at the restaurant. You were in a really good mood! The Jade West I know would not have dropped me off without threatening me three times already about never telling anyone we were in Robbie's room. What is going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I finally snap at her, and I immediately see Cat's eyes begin to fill with tears.

Shit.

"But-"

"Look," I say, controlling my voice, "when I need you, I will call you. I promise. Okay?"

Cat looks at me for a beat. "Do you pinkie swear?" she asks, holding up her crooked right pinkie finger.

I can't help but roll my eyes, but I nod my head once in agreement.

"Kay kay. See you tomorrow!" She says smiling and finally shuts my car door.

I manage to wave as I pull away from Cat's house, and watch her through my rear view mirror wave back at me for a moment, biting her bottom lip like she does when she is really worried about something. I see her dig her phone out of her pocket before I turn the corner and she disappears from view.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would show up," Beck says as he opens the door to his RV. "Is there a reason you won't answer your phone? I've only tried calling you like four times since I got back from the race. I was starting to think that-" Beck stops talking as soon as he looks at me. "Jade?"

"Can I come in?" I ask, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beck asks me, his voice full of concern as I climb into the RV.

"Can I stay over tonight?" I ask instead of answering him. "Don't worry- I parked two houses down at your neighbor's house that just sold a few weeks ago. Your parents won't see my car or anything." I can feel myself rushing through my explanation. "I mean, you were just going to come pick me up all ass early tomorrow morning anyway, and it really makes more sense for me to just stay here and-"

"Jade!" Beck interrupts me by grabbing my arms gently with both of his hands. It takes some effort, but I force myself not to recoil from the physical contact. "What happened? And don't tell me nothing- Cat's already called me crying and freaking out about the way you were acting when you dropped her off."

For some reason, the knowledge that I had upset Cat enough for her to call Beck broke me. I felt myself begin to start trembling again and before I knew it Beck had enveloped me in his arms. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He says quietly into my ear, and kisses my forehead.

"Why does the universe hate me?" I whisper.

"What-"

"I was happy tonight. Cat and I were laughing hysterically after we left Shapiro's house. I was having fun," I say as I pull away from Beck.

"Wait. What were you doing at Robbie's house?" Beck asks, confused.

"Breaking into his bedroom," I answer.

"Why did you-"

"Drop it," I wave off the question and take a deep breath. "I ran into David in the parking lot at In 'N Out Burger tonight. While Cat was in the bathroom. Well, I should say he ran into me. He's off his tether. I don't know if he knew we were there, or if it was just horrible timing, or what. I don't fucking know. It doesn't really matter though," I say walking around the RV.

"When did he-"

"Get off the tether?" I interrupt Beck, finishing his question for him. "I don't know. It doesn't fucking matter. Don't you see?" I ask, spinning around to look Beck in the eyes and I can feel my voice bordering on the edge of hysteria, and I feel my eyes brimming with angry tears. "I couldn't even get out of my car. All I wanted to do was lock myself in my bedroom, and I couldn't even get down my own damn driveway," I feel the tears begin to escape, and I angrily swipe them away with the back of my hands.

"Jade," Beck takes a step towards me. "It's going to be-"

"Okay?" I interrupt, and take a step back from him, maintaining the distance between us. "I saw him for like two minutes and now I can't stop shaking!" I scream, holding out my hands in front of me, willing them to stop moving. "I can't make them stop! How do I make it stop?" I ask desperately, and begin to cry harder.

Beck just looks at me helplessly.

**A/N: PLEASE review and let me know what you think. **


	52. Survival Of The Hottest Part Four

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the love I am receiving for this story and sweet reviews, especially for the angst filled previous chapter. I am trying really hard to stay true to the characters and the story lines already put in place by the show, while interweaving them with my own crazy ideas. To answer one reviewer's question- the David story line has been mentioned or at least casually hinted at in at least half of my chapters. Much like real life, having a traumatic event happen to you can and will change you, and helps shape you into the person you become, but it isn't the only thing about you. **

**A special shout out to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**-rosaandrews**

**-MC ABEDFAN**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-WritingWithLibby**

**-Guest (Aidan)**

**-staliascleuce**

**-Aneh**

**Enjoy?**

Survival Of The Hottest

Part Four

"So who did you end up getting stuck with for your script writing assignment?" I ask Beck, as we are laying next to each other on the top of his bed, and he is tracing circles with his finger on the palm of my hand in the dark. I know that at some point I fell into an exhausted sleep curled up in a fetal position on top of Beck's comforter, after I finally quit trembling and crying. There's nothing like a mini mental breakdown to lull a person to sleep.

I'm not entirely sure how long we've been awake, or if Beck ever even fell asleep. I can tell that it is early morning though. It's still dark, but there is just a ghost of light attempting to worm it's way through the tinted windows and into the RV.

"We were able to form our own groups, so I'm with Andre, Cat, and Tori." Beck answers me.

"Oh," I say quietly, unconsciously pulling my hand away from his at the mention of Vega's name. "That's good I guess." I respond unconvincingly, while biting at my bottom lip, frustrated with myself that at the mere mention of Vega's name I still get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Jade, she's our friend," Beck says, and I can feel him roll over to face me.

"I just...just...ugh, never mind," I mumble, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.

"How can you think she's anything more?" Beck asks me, pulling himself into a sitting position behind me. I feel his arms wrap around me and I lean back into him.

"I don't. I mean, not really," I answer. "But, sometimes..." I trail off, unsure of how to verbalize the thoughts that are floating around in my head.

"But what Jade?" Beck asks me quietly, gently pressing for an answer.

"But….how much longer can I expect you to stick around?" I ask, pulling away from his embrace and turning to face him, even though it is too dark to really see anything but the vague outline of his body. "I'm so fucking damaged," I begin to voice my concerns, the insecurities I am too ashamed and scared to admit to in the daylight. I know I have to say this quick if I am going to say it at all. "How many more times can I fall apart near you, and expect you to be there to collect all the broken pieces?"

"As many times as it takes," Beck answers me. "I love you."

I smile sadly to myself. "And what happens when that's not enough? I mean, you know I love you. And you know how short the list is of people I love. I love you so much it scares me." I confess. "Because I know you could do better. You _deserve_ better. I'm such a fucking mess."

I feel the bed shift as Beck reaches over and flips the switch on the wall, turning on the lamp that dangles above his bed. As I wait for my eyes adjust to the light, I feel Beck get up and I silently watch him as he walks across the RV and lifts up the big cushion on the built in sofa, and begins to rummage around in the storage area underneath. "I've got something I want to give you," he says, grabbing a small black box and bringing it back over to the bed. "I was saving it for your birthday, but-" Beck shrugs and places the tiny box in my hands. "I want you to have it now."

I open the lid and gasp. "Is this what I think it is?" I ask, and Beck just smiles at me as I pick up the matching necklaces and examine them.

"I remember you said how cool it would be to transform some of the washers and nuts and bolts and stuff into jewelry when I was fixing my RV awhile ago," Beck shrugs. "After you went home that night I grabbed two of the washers you were playing with." he gestures to it. "I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, still a bit stunned that he remembered some random comment I made in passing and turned it into the perfect gift for me. "This is amazing," I say and stand up and kiss him. "Hurry up and put it on me. I want to see what it looks like!" I give him a necklace and turn around, holding up my hair.

I feel him put it around me and he leans in to kiss where my neck meets my shoulder blades. "Did you read the inscription?"

"You got them inscribed?" I feel my face break out into a smile and I try to read what the ring around my neck says on the inside, but it is too tight. Beck laughs at me. "Look at the other one. It says the same thing. Then you can put that one on me."

I turn around and pick up the matching necklace and hold the ring up into the light. "_I pick the shadows_," I read out loud, and feel my insecurities start to melt away.

"Every damn time," he smiles, repeating the same words he said to me a few weeks ago.

"I love it!" I say, putting the necklace on him. "And I love you," I whisper in his ear. "Even if you are the cheesiest fucker around."

**A/N: I apologize for the relatively shortish chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I've had this idea for the necklaces since like last June, but knew exactly when and how I wanted Beck to give them to her. The next chapter will be all episode related, with them stuck in the RV. I just thought this was a nice little chapter that held up well on it's own.**

**Also, Jade's comment to Beck at the end was inspired by a comment SnapCrackleSpock made in a review WAY back for chapter 40. :)**

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, I have several half written song fics for much later on in the series (mostly during season 3 and 4) that I want to be part of this story, so I am hesitant on finishing them and publishing them as one-shots now. I don't know if you guys would be interested in reading them or not. Let me know.**


	53. Survival Of The Hottest Part Five

**A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long to get up! It's been almost a month I think since I last updated this? I'm so sorry. I was having major writer's block for this chapter, and between my work schedule more than doubling over the past couple weeks and getting a head and chest cold from hell, I was forced to take a short break from working on this. I'm better now though. :)**

**For anyone that doesn't know, I did published a couple new things over the past two weeks. Wrecking Ball is the one-shot that will happen in Victoriously Jade: Season Three, and I started a drabble series called Digital Conversations of the Bade Kind. I would love to know what you guys think of them.**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages, and reviews this crazy story of mine. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**A special shout out to those who reviewed last chapter:**

**-MC ABEDFAN**

**-rosaandrews**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-lovElavan**

**-Zilvelyn**

**-WritingWithLibby**

**-Artistard3**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-reviewer**

**-GothicRay**

**Enjoy? **

* * *

Survival of the Hottest

Part Five

"You sure that you're up for this today?" Beck asks me as we pull into the parking lot by the beach.

"Well, it's too late for me to bail now," I answer, and watch his mouth drop open. "Kidding," I nudge him in the side with my elbow. "As much as it pains me to admit it , hanging out with people is probably exactly the distraction I need for today. Even if the fucking Vega sisters are involved."

"Tori's not so bad," Beck says as he parks his uncle's truck.

"Says you. Besides, did you forget that we have big sister along for the ride?"

"We're all going to have to put up with Trina. It's only for today. Just try not to kill her," Beck says, leaning over and kissing me.

"I can make it look like an accident," I say mischievously. Beck just stares at me. "Okay, okay. But hey, maybe we will all get lucky and she will run into an overly excited dolphin while she's swimming," I smirk, grabbing my version of a beach bag and getting out of the truck.

"One can only hope," Beck says as he gets out of the truck and grabs his annoyingly cheerful mesh tote bag from the back and smiles at me.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Cat screeches bolting out of the RV the second Beck opens the door.

"Hurry back!" Beck calls after her.

"Kay kay!"

"She has the bladder of a squirrel," I say, shaking my head as Beck and I watch her weave her way in and out of different groups of people, making her way towards the public bathrooms.

"Who's ready for beach fun?" Beck asks as we climb into the RV. I can't help but smile at how dorky he sounds.

"Beck, this RV is so cool," Trina says, as she and Tori get up and walk towards us. The sight of the Vega sisters being in Beck's RV and near his bed wipes the smile off my face. Both of them are looking WAY too comfortable in here.

"Thanks."

"And you like, live in this?" Vega Senior asks.

"Yeah, well…..in my parent's driveway," he answers shrugging.

"At least you have parents," Rex says as Robbie walks up to us. I look down at my bag uncomfortably and pull out my beach towel.

"Hey, some things are private," Robbie says and then comforts the freaking puppet, making everyone in the RV feel awkward, and causing Beck to frown slightly. After the past twenty-four hours I've had, I honestly don't have the desire or energy to go off on Shapiro like I normally would, so I decide to let this little exchange between him and his fucking puppet pal pass without comment. I haven't forgotten that he goes to the same therapist's office my parents force me to go to either. Besides, once we get out on the beach I can put some much needed distance between me and anyone who I find annoying.

"How come all these windows are tinted so dark?" Tori asks.

"Cause my dad bought it from a rapper," Beck laughs. '

"All the windows are made of bulletproof glass," I inform everyone.

"What rapper?" Andre asks.

"Fat Biscuit," Beck answers, and everyone freaks out.

"Hey," Vega says, taking a step towards me.

"What?" I growl at her, annoyed with myself that the site of her in Beck's RV makes me so uncomfortable. What is it about her that makes me so damn uneasy?

"Does it worry you that you never sweat?"

"No," I answer flatly. Am I really going to have to deal with this whole subject again?

"But what if one day all your sweat just like builds up inside and you just explode?" she asks me.

I get lost in the mental image of that happening for a minute. "I would love that," I answer her and turn away.

As I am getting ready to follow Beck out of the RV I stop abruptly as I hear a banging sound while he is struggling to open the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"I dunno. The door won't open," he says, attempting to shove it open repeatedly.

What the fuck?

* * *

'Are you coming or not?" Tori asks me again.

I open my eyes and pull my sunglasses down my nose to look at Vega Junior's perky smile. "I'm good," I say before shoving my sunglasses back into their original position.

"Aw, come on! It'll be so much fun!" Cat says, plopping herself down next to me on my over sized beach towel.

"Yeah! I mean, you didn't step more than two feet into the ocean all day, you didn't want to play volleyball with all of us, and now you don't want to come get ice cream? Why did you even bother coming here today if you refuse to do any beachy things?" Tori asks.

"I did some beachy things," I say, as I sit up, realizing that they aren't just going to let me lay here in peace.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Vega asks.

"I messed around in the sand for a bit," I answer.

"You buried Rex while I was swimming!" Robbie points out.

"No…..I started a game of hide and seek. You're welcome." I say sweetly.

"It took me over two hours to find him!" Robbie yells at me.

"It's not my fault you suck at it," I say.

"And now I have sand everywhere. _EVERYWHERE_!" Rex says and shudders.

"Yeah, and you have a _LOT_ of crevices," I smirk, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Come on, it's ice cream!" Andre says.

"Yeah, what kind of freak doesn't like ice cream?" Trina asks, reminding me of her existence.

"This kind of freak," I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Uhhh, alright, how about we all just go over here?" Tori says, grabbing her sister's arm and quickly steering her away from me. Andre and Robbie follow.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Beck asks me again.

"Ugh, no. Being trapped and slowly cooked alive with them for almost an hour was more than enough bonding time for one day, don't you think?" I ask him.

"Alright," he sighs, leans down, and gives me a kiss on the lips. "We won't be that long." He straightens up. "Cat, aren't you coming?" he asks once he notices she is still seated beside me and hasn't moved.

"No- you go ahead. I had WAY too much shaved ice already today," she giggles and waves him away. "So…." she says and trails off, looking at me expectantly.

"So..." I repeat, annoyed. She is the one that chose to stay here. I didn't ask her to.

"So…...what is the deal with you today?" she asks me. "You've been weird ever since you got out of the RV."

"You know I hate the ocean. I wouldn't have even put my big toe in it if I hadn't been covered head to foot in my own fucking sweat," I shudder at the memory.

"I thought you told me we were to never speak of it?" Cat asks, nudging me with her elbow.

"Shut up," I say, cracking a half smile.

"You have barely even yelled at me for getting caught up with those guys and forgetting about all of you. Normally you would be lecturing me for hours," Cat points out. "But they were pretty cute, huh?" she asks, grinning.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Cat," I reply. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About the fact I ended up covered in sweat in front Beck. About the fact I broke down in front of everyone. About the fact that all of us could have fucking died in that tin can!" I shout, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "About the fact that I thought I would never see you again, and the last thing I said to you was that you had the bladder of a squirrel," I confess.

"Hehe. Yay, a squirrel!" she giggles.

I take a deep breath and play with the necklace that Beck gave me. "About the fact I need to stop letting the past hold me back from living in the moment," I say quietly. I feel Cat put her arm around me and lean her head on my shoulder. For once I didn't push her away, and for once she remained silent. We sat there quietly, watching the waves ebb and flow, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, please let me know what you think. I already know exactly what is going to happen in the final chapter of this episode, and I hope to have it up by Monday night at the latest. **


	54. Survival of the Hottest Part Six

**A/N: I am sorry for the extremely late update. Long story short, I've had a hellish two months, and I either haven't had time or the inspiration to write. I apologize for this taking so long. If I talked to you earlier about reading your stories on here and you haven't heard from me yet, it is just because I haven't been able to do much of anything lately. I haven't forgotten, and will get to them as soon as I can. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, private messages me, and reviews this story of mine. Writing has gotten me through a ton of shit lately, and I promise I will try to update more consistently from now on. (Please note I said TRY.) A huge thank you to my Matt- I don't know what I would do without you!**

**A special shout out to all who have reviewed since I last updated:**

**-MC ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-FireAndFury796**

**-rosaandrews**

**-WritingWithLibby**

**-callmeeeejadeee (although you may want to skip the second part of this chapter.)**

**-FictionalMe888**

**-coffeeloverforever**

**-Serina Tsuki**

**-GothicRay**

* * *

Survival of the Hottest

Part Six

"Seriously, how the hell did you _not_ know that you were supposed to clean out this fish tank?" I ask Beck, as I scoop out all of the goldfish with a tiny net from his disgusting tank and put them in a large container with fresh water. I step back and gesture towards the foul smelling tank. "Have fun cleaning that thing. I am just going to take Bonnie and Clyde and Company over here and watch you from a safe distance," I say, walking over to his bed and setting the fish on the half wall behind it.

"I've only had them for like, two months, tops," Beck attempts to defend himself. "Besides, I thought fish were like self-cleaning animals."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I can't help but laugh. "It's okay to admit it- you are a bad pet owner," I smirk at him, secretly loving the fact that perfect Beck is failing at something that a nine year old can do.

"I thought fish ate the shit that grows in the tanks," he says, taking a sponge and wiping off all the algae from one side of it. "This is fucking gross."

"Dude, you have _goldfish_. And even if they did eat the algae, they still have to shit. Honestly, how are you almost seventeen and you don't understand basic bodily functions?" I ask him. "And you randomly talk about having a kid with me someday," I shake my head, but reach my hand up to play with my necklace.

"God, this is gross," Beck mumbles, as he continues to clean the sides of the aquarium.

"You should probably get some suckerfish or whatever the hell they are called," I tell him, knowing full well that he won't be cleaning out the fish tank again anytime soon unless I force him to.

"Okay, I'm done," Beck says, dropping the blackened sponge into a bucket and straightening up, and walking into the miniscule bathroom in the RV and dumping the nasty water down the toilet. I am half tempted to point out that he did an extremely shitty job, but at least you can see into the tank now.

"You know, next time we take this stupid RV anywhere, even if there isn't a water hookup where we park, you need to just let people use the toilet anyway. I mean, if Cat hadn't followed your stupid rule, we wouldn't have been stuck here for as long," I say, standing up and walking to the doorway, watching Beck methodically wash his hands. "And I wouldn't have had to listen to Shapiro go on about how when you die, your body voids itself of all waste. I mean seriously, I could have gone my whole life without the knowledge that I will shit and piss all over myself when I die."

"Don't forget about how he explained that our dead bodies will bloat with gas and potentially explode if we get hot enough," Beck walks up to me smiling.

"Ugh," I roll my eyes and do a full body shudder. "How could I?"

"That seems like something you would normally intrigue you," Beck says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Give it time. I'm sure once the memory of me almost getting cooked alive fades and I forget the feeling of being covered in my own sweat, I will take that interesting tidbit of information and work it into my writing," I reply grudgingly. Normally, that is the type of gross, crazy, weird shit that I love, but the horror of what almost happened to us yesterday is still too fresh in my mind for me to delve too deeply in the thought of a corpse filling with it's own putrid gases until it blows up.

"Working on anything in particular right now?" he asks.

"Not really. I have an idea that's been brewing for awhile that I am going to try to work on later this week. About a girl who gets trapped somewhere. A cave, or maybe a well, something like that. Haven't decided yet. The idea is still marinating in here," I say, lightly tapping my temple a couple times.

"Well I'm sure once you get writing, it will be wonderfully twisted and brilliant," he says, leaning down and touching his forehead to mine. "Just like you."

"Awwww," I say, and can't help but grin like an idiot. I think slowly baking in this oversized tin can yesterday must have deep fried some of my brain cells.

"And just so you know, even after seeing you all covered in your own stinky sweat, I still love you," Beck says and then laughs while jumping back almost completely dodging the elbow I just jabbed in his stomach.

"Shut up," I say as he starts to grin and poke me in my sides. "You know you are acting like a child," I say, struggling not to laugh as he is dancing around me.

"You were all hot and sweaty," Beck sings, poking me in my side again. "It was actually pretty sexy," he says suddenly, and then pulls me in for a kiss.

"And you say I'm the one that's twisted?" I laugh, once we break apart.

Beck just grins and shrugs, and leans over to give me a quick kiss. As he pulls away and looks into my eyes, I see all the laughter is gone from his face. He reaches out and starts to play with my necklace. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like you knew that idiot was going to park so close to us and we would be trapped," I gently kiss the corner of his mouth, and look into his eyes. I lean in to kiss him again, this time with more intensity, immediately slipping my tongue into his mouth and rubbing my hands up under his shirt. I hear him softly growl as soon as I make contact with his bare skin, and pull away from him just long enough to rip his shirt open as well as remove my own. I notice he's staring deeply into my eyes rather than at my chest. This only further cements the decision I had come to last night, while sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. I was done letting what happened in my past control what happened today. I wrap my arms around him and our mouths collide once more. Before I know it we've managed to make our way across the RV and tumble onto his bed.

"What time do you have to be home tonight?" Beck whispers into my ear, and then bites _that _spot in my neck, making me moan, while his hands travel down my body.

"Late," I mutter sliding my nails gently down his sculpted stomach, feeling his muscles tighten.

"What about-

"Tonight, there's only us," I whisper, as I dip my hands under his shorts and boxers and kiss him again, and before long we are both completely naked.

"Beck, I want you," I say looking into his lust filled eyes.

"Are you- are you sure?" he asks me. "If you're not ready-"

"I'm ready," I interrupt him and smile. "I am **so** ready. You have a condom, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah," Beck kisses me and quickly jumps up and rushes to his dresser and starts rummaging around in the top drawer. After a minute he lays back down on the bed and kisses me. "I've heard this can hurt a lot the first time, and I don't ever want to cause you pain," he says, looking unsure of himself.

"Pain isn't always a bad thing," I say quietly and look into his eyes and smile. "Sometimes the pain can feel okay," I lean in and kiss Beck again, and for the first time I'm ready to give all of myself to him.

* * *

**A/N: And finally, Survival of the Hottest is done. Please, please review and let me know what you think. Now, onto Wifi In The Sky! **


	55. Wifi In The Sky Part One

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I cannot apologize enough for the LONG time between updates. I could go on and on about what's been going on, but I am just going to leave it with life got in the way of my writing. Hopefully everything is back on an even keel and I can get back to writing regularly, because words cannot describe how much I have missed it!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads, follows, private messages, favorites, and reviews this story. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me. **

**I have to give a HUGE shout out to my fanfiction bestie forever ABEDFAN. Without him, I guarantee this wouldn't have even been written tonight. (I would probably still be on The Birthweek Song episode if I didn't have him to bounce ideas off of and nag me about updating.) PLEASE, PLEASE check out his two stories- Before She Ruined It All and All Laughter Was Lost. They are amazing!**

**It's been so long, so if I forget to give anyone who reviewed since the last update, I apologize in advance. Thanks for reviewing:**

**-ABEDFAN**

**-TheWhiteCrayon**

**-rosaandrews**

**-Alexander Old**

**-unicorn of fire**

**-guest**

**-FireAndFury796**

**-guest**

**-GothicRay**

**-laurenscissorhandss**

**-jadecrazymusiclover**

**-WritingWithLibby**

**-guest**

**-NoItsBecky**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Wifi in the Sky

Part One

"So….do you feel any different?" Cat asks me.

"Do I look any different to you?" I turn around and spread my arms out, twirling around once. After a beat she shakes her head somewhat cautiously. "What did you think?" I ask, turning back to the mirror and applying the rest of my eyeliner. "That I would have some sort of 'no longer a virgin' sign magically appear on my forehead?"

"It's just….you do look a little different," Cat says. I slam my makeup down onto my vanity and narrow my eyes at her, refusing to turn around again and instead glare at her reflection in the mirror.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snap at her, barely registering that I just used Cat's own signature phrase against her.

"It's just…..your eyes. They look different. You know how in movies and tv and things, they always talk about how people look older after they have sex? Like they know more about the world or whatever?" Cat says and then pauses.

"Ugh…._please _don't say I look all wise and worldly now. We both know I was those things already," I roll my eyes and walk over to grab my backpack.

"I wasn't going to."

"Oh, um….so what the hell is your point then?"

"I was going to say your eyes look unsure, almost like they are scared," Cat says quietly, and her words shock me so much I am at a loss for words for a minute.

"I don't know what you mean," I dismiss her with a wave of my hand. "Come on, we are going to be late," I walk quickly to my bedroom door.

"Why do you regret having sex with Beck?" Cat asks me, and turn to look at my best friend. "I thought you love him?"

"I **_do_** love him. And I don't regret it. At all. Not even a little," I try to voice the self doubt that has been plaguing me the past two days. "It's just now, I don't know if things are going to change. Between us. I mean, Beck's seen me naked a million times. I don't know why I feel weird seeing him now. I blew him off this entire weekend. I just couldn't face him. And I don't even know why," I bite my lip in frustration. "It's so fucking stupid," I say, sinking down onto the edge of my bed.

"You're doing it again," Cat says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Doing what?"

"Exactly what you did after the first time you and Beck kissed," Cat says. "Don't you remember? You started freaking out after that, and refused to even look at him for two weeks!"

"Well, to be fair, right after we kissed I realized that the girl I had just pushed into the pool with her clothes on like ten minutes earlier was his freaking _girlfriend_."

"Yeah- the girlfriend he turned around and broke up with two minutes after you guys kissed," Cat points out, poking me in the side with her fingers.

"He still had a fucking girlfriend and kissed me," I say, crossing my arms.

"I don't think you are allowed to be mad at him anymore for that," Cat says. "Seriously- two minutes later!"

"Your point?" I ask, shoving her hands away from my side.

"The _point_ is- you avoided any kind of contact with Beck after that because you were scared. Scared that you could like him. Scared to let him see the real you," Cat says seriously, then pauses for a minute. "Don't let your fear of getting hurt push him away from you Jadey," Cat says, laying her head on my shoulder. "You would hate yourself forever if you let your fear win."

I sigh and mentally kick myself for forgetting that Cat has almost always been able to see past my defenses. She seems to live in her own little bubble of reality so much of the time that I sometimes I forget that her little Happy Catland Universe is just as much a coping mechanism for her as my guarded and distant attitude towards people is for me. I sigh and stand up. "Thank you for that."

"It's what I'm here for," Cat smiles and jumps up. "Keeping you in check."

"I'm used to it being the other way around," I say honestly.

"It usually is," Cat agrees happily and starts to walk toward the door, and then suddenly stops abruptly and the smile falls off her face. "Don't ever be scared to let Beck see the real you. Just imagine what would have happened if you never talked to him again after that first kiss. Everything would be so different. YOU would be so different."

"I guess it's a good thing that Beck and I ended up getting accidentally locked into the damn costume shop together for an hour a couple years ago then, huh?" I faintly smile at the memory.

"Hehe, yeah. 'Accidentally,'" Cat giggles, using air quotes.

I stop smiling and reminiscing about the past as Cat's words sink in and narrow my eyes at her. "And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing much," Cat smiles and bounces past me, opens my bedroom door and steps out into the hallway. "Only that Andre, Robbie, and I are the ones who blocked the door so you couldn't get out of the costume shop," Cat says over her shoulder to me, bursting into giggles as she watches my mouth drop open in shock. "You both were so miserable, and obviously liked each other. We had to do _something _to get you two together!"

"You guys did **_what?_**" I screech, and follow a hysterically laughing Cat out into the hallway. She just turns, shrugs her shoulders, and winks at me, as she bounces down my stairs. "So my life is a lie!" I call after her and I hear her laugh even harder as she opens my front door. "Son of a bitch..." I mutter to myself as I trail after her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this didn't disappoint anyone. PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think. **


End file.
